


KIRI (XiCheng)

by Nymeria_31



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, XiCheng, enfermedad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria_31/pseuds/Nymeria_31
Summary: Lan Xichen ha muerto, pero a Jiang Cheng se le presenta una oportunidad para salvarlo ¿Podrá hacerlo o por el contrario será demasiado tarde?Los viajes en el tiempo no siempre terminan como uno lo desea.Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la novela Mo dao zu shi y su autora Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Kudos: 25





	1. Prólogo

No sabía por qué, pero ese tipo de árbol siempre le transmitía paz y, a la vez, inquietud, como si cada una de esas dos emociones quisiera interponerse sobre la otra, solo que siempre quedaban empate, las dos en la superficie y eso le molestaba, porque le dejaba una gran sensación de vacío.


	2. Paulownia Tomentosa

Se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, rodeado de árboles chamuscados y destrozados, era la única forma que tenía de expresar su dolor, arrasando con todo a su paso. Le dolía tanto el pecho que llegó a pensar que se moriría y eso era mejor que pasar por ese dolor de nuevo, el dolor de haber perdido a alguien demasiado importante y no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. El mismo dolor que cuando perdió a sus padres, luego a su querida hermana y poco después a su hermano. Ahora ese dolor era un pitido sordo en sus oídos, una punzada constante en su pecho y unas gruesas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y bajar por sus mejillas para acabar estrellándose contra el suelo.

Cuando vio a Lan Xichen vestido con túnicas fúnebres en ese ataúd, con su precioso rostro y su elegante largo cabello sobre sus hombros, no parecía muerto, solo dormido. Pero aún en ese estado se seguía viendo hermoso, esos labios que siempre ansió besar y que antes se veían cálidos pero que ahora tenían un tono azulado. Su cinta de la frente seguía en su sitio, esa que siempre quiso tener en sus dedos pues sabía lo que significaba. Echaba de menos ver sus ojos color miel, esos que siempre le provocaban un escalofrío agradable por la espalda y que ya nunca volvería a ver, ya nunca volvería a ver su color favorito en el mundo.

En cuanto lo vio así, tan pálido y sin la sonrisa que siempre llevaba en el rostro, tuvo que salir corriendo rumbo al bosque y descargar su dolor de la única forma que sabía.

Aquel día había llegado a los Recesos de la Nube como otro cualquiera, era una más de sus visitas, pero en cuanto puso un pie en ese sitio supo que algo no andaba bien, ese lugar siempre parecía un cementerio por el silencio que reinaba en él, pero hoy lo parecía aún más. Sus sospechas se vieron corroboradas cuando se encontró con varios discípulos con caras tristes y, con el corazón acelerado por el miedo, se apresuró a buscar a Lan Xichen. Pero cuando por fin lo encontró desearía no haberlo hecho nunca.

Pero lo que más le dolía era que ya no podría decirle sus sentimientos, que el amor de su vida había muerto sin saber que era la alegría de su vida, la razón por la que había vuelto a reír después de muchísimo tiempo, por la que por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres se sentía feliz, gracias a él sentía que la vida era más que dolor.

Lan Xichen era la luz en su oscuridad y ahora esa luz se había apagado para siempre dejándole de nuevo solo y a oscuras. Ojalá hubiera sido más valiente y honesto consigo mismo respecto a sus sentimientos, estaba tan obsesionado en negarse a sí mismo lo que era tan evidente que para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Qué le había hecho él al universo, a los dioses, al destino o a lo que sea que jugaba con su patética vida para que le haga así de desgraciado? Ciertamente había cometido muchos errores, pero estaba seguro que ya había pagado un elevado coste por cada uno de ellos, lo había perdido todo y cuando por fin parecía que la vida le daba una oportunidad para ser feliz, se la arrebataba de una forma tan cruel.

Si pudiera volver atrás lo protegería, lo salvaría, estaría con él todo el tiempo, cuidándolo.

No supo en qué momento perdió la consciencia, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba rodeado por ese bosque que había sido víctima de su ira. Ahora estaba rodeado de blanco, incluso sus pies parecían flotar sobre esa superficie de blanco impoluto, no había nada más que ese color rodeándolo todo.

O al menos eso creía, pues al darse la vuelta se encontró con un enorme árbol de aproximadamente 30 metros de altura. Jiang Cheng lo reconoció, lo había visto alguna vez durante sus cacerías nocturnas. Se trataba de un hermoso Paulownia Tomentosa, comúnmente conocido como Kiri, con un tronco delgado y unos pétalos lilas que destacaban frente al fondo blanco.

Este es el árbol mencionado, para que tengáis una imagen mental de su apariencia ;)

Su cuerpo estaba alerta pero no podía sentir ninguna energía maligna, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado de hecho. No hacía nada de viento y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como hubiera ganado peso en segundos.

-¿Lo harías? – preguntó una voz.

Jiang Cheng se sobresaltó pues no había nadie ni nada más allí aparte de él y ese árbol. ¿Le estaba hablando ese árbol? Definitivamente se había vuelto loco. Una risa amarga comenzó a salir de sus labios, sentía que todo había perdido el sentido.

-¿Lo harías? – volvió a preguntar esa voz. – Si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver al pasado, ¿lo salvarías?

-Sí- le daba igual que eso fuera un sueño, que hubiera muerto o que se estuviera volviendo loco, pero eso era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, lo que más deseaba hacer.

\- Jiang Wanyin, Líder de la Secta Junmeng Jiang, te damos la oportunidad de regresar al pasado y cambiar el presente. No obstante, no podemos enviarte más allá de la muerte Jin Guangyao.

\- ¿Por qué? Ahí Xichen ya estaba enfermo, ¿cómo voy a poder salvarlo entonces? Quiero que me envíes antes de la muerte de ese bastardo, no pido años antes, solo unos días, si consigo que no lo mate con sus propias manos, tal vez pueda salvar su mente y su cuerpo a tiempo.

\- Imposible. No podemos enviarte antes de ese suceso.

\- ¿Por qué?

-...

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

\- No podemos dejar que cambies la Historia, ese ha sido un acontecimiento muy importante, dictado directamente por nosotros, un simple mortal no puede cambiar nuestras decisiones. Será después de eso o no será.

\- De acuerdo entonces, acepto. ¿Y cuál es el truco? No creo que seáis tan generosos por que sí- Jiang Cheng no era tonto, nadie ofrece una oportunidad así de forma desinteresada, aquello escondía algo, estaba seguro de ello. Además, todo el parecía muy raro, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quiénes eran esos "ellos" que ese árbol no paraba de mencionar? ¿Eran dioses? Nada de eso le importaba a él si podía volver a tener a Lan Xichen a su lado.

\- No queremos nada a cambio si es lo que estás preguntando. Tenemos nuestros propios motivos para ofrecerte esta oportunidad. En nuestros planes no se encontraba la muerte del Líder de la Secta Lan y al igual que somos caprichosos con aquellos que deben recibir su castigo, también lo somos con los que merecen una vida feliz.

Sabía que esa respuesta estaba ocultando cosas, ¿Le estaban diciendo, fuera lo que fueran esas cosas, que ellos hacían el destino? ¿Qué tenían para cada persona su futuro ya escrito?

\- ¿Y quién carajos sois "ustedes"? – preguntó con recelo.

\- No podemos responder a esa pregunta.

Jiang Cheng bufó, por supuesto que sabía que ese árbol raro le iba a responder con algo así, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada.

\- ¿Y por qué yo? No tengo ningún conocimiento médico.

\- La enfermedad que padece Zewu-Jun no se puede curar con doctores. Ya lo comprenderás. Lo único que no puedes hacer es decirle a nadie que vienes del futuro o de lo contrario el contrato quedara anulado inmediatamente.

\- Acepto – dijo por segunda vez.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en los Recesos de la Nube, pero no en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes de ser arrastrado al espacio ese blanco con un maldito árbol parlante. No, se encontraba frente a la Primavera Fría y justo cuando estaba empezando a pensar que todo había sido un sueño, su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio a Lan Xichen caminando despacio con el pelo mojado y una fina túnica tapando su pálida piel aún húmeda.

Casi llora cuando lo vio allí de pie, vivo. Lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era correr hacia él y abrazarlo para nunca soltarlo. Pero se contuvo y se obligó a sí mismo a actuar con cautela. Se intentó calmar y dar un poco de orden a su mente. Solo le bastó unos segundos para saber qué día ere ese, pues nunca jamás lo olvidaría.

_Salió a tomar el aire antes de romperle las piernas a todos esos plastas, no sabía cómo había tenido tanta paciencia para no hacerlo. Debía recompensarse a sí mismo con alcohol pensó, anotándolo en su mente como una nota mental._

_Hacía apenas dos semanas de lo ocurrido con el antiguo líder de la secta Jin y Lan Qiren había convocado una reunión de líderes de secta en Gusu para discutir la situación actual._

_Llevaban horas hablando y discutiendo sobre lo desmoronada que se encontraba la Secta Jin sin un líder y Jiang Cheng no había dudado en ningún momento a la hora de asegurar que su sobrino se está poniendo al día y que pronto estará listo para asumir el puesto de líder. Y lo creía de verdad, Jin Ling se estaba esforzando muchísimo y él no iba a permitir que uno de esos viejos chochos Jin ocuparan "temporalmente" el puesto que era legítimamente de su sobrino, de eso nada, ya sabía cómo acabaría todo si ahora era apartado de esa forma y no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera. Y si para ello tenía que romperle las piernas a todos los allí presentes, lo haría sin dudarlo._

_Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente a la Primavera Fría, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue ver al Líder de Secta Lan cerca de ella, caminando despacio con el pelo mojado y una fina túnica tapando su pálida piel aún húmeda. Todo el mundo sabía que había decidió entrar en reclusión después de todo lo sucedido, pero no esperó verlo en ese estado._

_Estaba pálido, más de lo habitual, así como notablemente más delgado, con aspecto débil. Y no había rastro alguno de la sonrisa que siempre llevaba en su rostro, tan característica de él. Esa imagen le dio escalofríos._

_-Oh, Líder de Secta Jiang, no esperaba verle por aquí- dijo Lan Xichen cuando finalmente lo vio, con una sonrisa falsa que claramente no llegaba a sus ojos y un respetuoso saludo._

_\- Líder de Secta Lan- dijo mientras devolvía el saludo- lamento interrumpir su meditación, necesitaba alejarme de tanto griterío y salí a caminar pero sin darme cuenta me he alejado demasiado._

_Lan Xichen iba a responder cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho y no pudo evitar caer al suelo y empezar a toser sangre. Jiang Cheng alarmado, hizo ademán de acercarse a él para ayudarlo, pero el primero extendió una mano en su dirección, diciéndole sin palabras que no se acercara._

_Pero a Jiang Cheng le importó un comino, se acercó a él y le ofreció un pañuelo que siempre llevaba en su túnica. Lan Xichen le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y cuando dejó de toser, lo usó para limpiar los restos de sangre de su boca y mano, que había utilizado para no mostrar una imagen desagradable al Líder de Secta Jiang._

_-No tenía que haberse acercado, ahora su ropa está manchada de sangre. Lo lamento._

_-Tonterías- dijo Jiang Cheng acompañado de gruñido_

_Lo ayudó a incorporarse e iba a alejarse un poco para dejarle su espacio cuando el contrario sintió un mareo y Jiang Wanyin se vio obligado a tomarlo de la cintura para que no volviera a caer al suelo._

_-Lo siento- dijo en un murmullo._

_Jiang Cheng suspiró. No tenía otra que acompáñalo hasta su habitación o dudaba de que pudiera llegar él sólo._

_En algún momento del camino sintió cómo todo el peso de la otra persona caía en sus brazos. Genial, se había desmayado. Muerto de la vergüenza y agradeciendo que faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzara el toque de queda haciendo que los pasillos estuvieran desiertos, cargó a Lan Xichen al estilo nupcial y lo dejó tumbado sobre su cama._

_Tras comprobar que su pulso era normal, salió de la habitación de Lan Xichen camino a la suya propia. No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero estaba preocupado por Zewu-Jun, nunca había visto a nadie así, parecía una enfermedad y bastante grave de hecho. Mañana, antes de partir hacia el Muelle del Loto, pediría una audiencia con él y pobre del desgraciado que se atreviera a negársela._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ha empezado fuerte lo sé, pero era necesario. A partir de ahora habrá también algunas escenas divertidas, lo prometo, no todo será drama.
> 
> También mencionar que las partes que aparezcan en cursiva tienen lugar antes de la muerte de Lan Xichen, es decir, son recuerdos de Jiang Cheng que nos darán información sobre cómo era su relación y que serán muy útiles para entender la historia.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente cap ^^


	3. Campana de claridad

Se obligó a respirar hondo y, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que no le temblaran las piernas, se acercó a Lan Xichen. Partía con ventaja pues sabía todo lo que iba a pasar así que después de que ambos se saludaran, Jiang Cheng se acercó a él y antes de que cayera al suelo, ya lo estaba sujetando por la cintura. No pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera de pies a cabeza, tenía a Lan Xichen entre sus brazos, algo que creía que nunca iba a poder volver a pasar. Después de haber visto su cadáver, ahora lo tenía contra su propia piel, podía sentir su calor y cómo el cuerpo del contrario se tensaba ante su repentina cercanía.

Una vez que dejó de toser sangre, le ofreció su pañuelo y tras limpiarse, Lan Xichen dijo lo mismo que aquella primera vez.

-No tenía que haberse acercado, ahora su ropa está manchada de sangre. Lo lamento.

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo Jiang Cheng, se recordaba a sí mismo que debía continuar con la fachada de cascarrabias puesto que para este Lan Xichen los últimos meses donde se hicieron amigos aún no habían tenido lugar.

Esta vez no lo soltó y se ofreció a llevarlo a su habitación. Como esperaba, el primer Jade intentó declinar su oferta pero realmente estaba tan débil que finalmente se vio obligado a dejarse guiar.

De nuevo se desmayó y al contrario que la vez anterior donde se encontró realmente molesto de tener que cargar con un adulto (con el que solo había hablado directamente un par de veces), ahora no podía más que sonreír mientras lo levantaba entre sus brazos con delicadeza y le observaba dormir, nunca se cansaría de ver ese hermoso rostro y poder permitirse contemplarlo así por unos segundos, tan ajeno a todo, le hizo sonreír aún más.

Lo dejó en su cama pero esta vez no se fue tras tomarle el pulso, sino que cogió un pañuelo limpio y vertió en él un poco de agua que había en un recipiente y que tenía como finalidad ser usada para preparar té.

Cogió su mano y la limpió, pues aún había en ella restos de sangre que el hombre débil no había tenido la suficiente fuerza para quitar. Después lo llevó a la comisura de sus labios donde también residían restos de esa sustancia. Lo hacía con infinita dulzura, como si su piel fura porcelana. Tragó grueso al fijarse en sus labios y lo hizo más cuando bajó hasta su cuello para limpiar una pequeña mancha que había quedado en él.

-No tiene por qué hacer esto, Líder de Secta Jiang- dirigió sus ojos a Lan Xichen y vio como su mirada se había posado en él sin darse cuenta de que había despertado. De pronto se sintió algo avergonzado por haber sido pillado limpiando una zona tan sensible como el cuello, pero se obligó a recomponerse.

Jiang Cheng sólo se limitó a soltar un gruñido en respuesta, al menos hasta que el otro hizo ademán de incorporase y tuvo que detenerle.

-No debería levantarse- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y devolviéndolo de nuevo a la cama. Se sentía muy raro volver a llamarle con tanta cortesía pues durante las últimas semanas se habían estado tratando de tú y ahora tenía que esforzarse por volver a esa fría cortesía. Eso realmente le dolía pero se dijo a sí mismo que pronto se ganaría su confianza.

-Gracias Líder de Secta Jiang y lamento profundamente haberle causado molestias- realmente quería golpear esa bonita cara, él nunca sería una molestia. Pero en vez de decir eso, sólo se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Descanse Líder de Secta Lan.- cuando estaba atravesando la puerta y antes de cerrarla, volvió a hablar- por cierto, Zewu-Jun, mañana me gustaría hablar con usted- dijo esto mirándole fijamente a los ojos y pudo notar cómo el otro hombre se tensaba, pero finalmente sólo asintió.

Iba camino a su propia habitación designada para él y no podía evitar pensar en la charla tan sumamente triste que le esperaba al día siguiente.

_Para su sorpresa, no tuvo que azotar a nadie con Zidian para que le dejasen ver a Lan Xichen, incluso le guiaron a una habitación donde el hombre le esperaba sentado con una sonrisa y un par de tés servidos en una pequeña mesita._

_Una vez sentado frente a él se permitió observarlo con más detenimiento y realmente tenía mejor aspecto, con un poco más de color y más animado que la noche anterior._

_-Líder de Secta Jiang- saludó- me gustaría volver a agradecerle su ayuda de ayer y disculparme de nuevo por las molestias que le ocasioné._

_-Ya le dije que no fue nada. No debería salir sólo, se podría haber golpeado en la cabeza al desmayarse. - esa era una de las cosas que más rabia le había dado, si hubiera caído mal podría haber muerto al golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo o incluso haberse ahogado en la Primavera Fría._

_-La verdad es que nunca antes me había desmayado, ayer fue la primera vez así que de ahora en adelante tendré más cuidado._

_Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño algo confundido, ¿eso quería decir que llevaba ya algún tiempo con los otros síntomas no? A lo de toser sangre sí parecía estar acostumbrado._

_-Creo que espera una explicación y no me importa dársela, pero antes me gustaría que me prometa que esta información no saldrá de aquí, no puedo dar una imagen débil o perjudicaré a mi secta._

_-No tiene de qué preocuparse, créame que no me interesa lo más mínimo ir esparciendo información acerca de usted por ahí- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, pero con una expresión seria._

_-Levo así desde lo sucedido en Templo Guanyin- dijo bajando la mirada a la taza de té que sostenía en las manos, incapaz de mirar a Jiang Wanyin a la cara. – los médicos no saben qué es aunque parecen bastante seguros de que no es por algo físico, sino emocional. Creen que es mi cuerpo avisando a mi mente de que detenga todo el caos que hay en ella o no podrá seguir funcionando correctamente._

_-Es por estar pensado en ese bastardo ¿cierto? Todo el mundo sabe que usted no es responsable de nada de lo que pasó y no tengo que recordarle todas las cosas horribles que hizo ese ser despreciable, no merece tirar su salud e incluso su vida por alguien así.- Jiang Cheng podía ser muchas cosas pero era una persona honesta, él nunca te iba a decir algo que no pensara de verdad, ni te lo iba a decir con florituras ni palabras dulces, iba directo al grano con la verdad. Puede que por esto la mayoría del mundo pensara que era cruel pero para él era mejor ser cruelmente sincero que amablemente falso, no creía que con mentiras se pudiera ayudar a nadie y era muy evidente que el Líder Lan necesitaba ayuda._

_-No es tan fácil- dijo con una sonrisa triste en su boca._

_-Pues debería serlo, aún no entiendo como su tío lo deja salir a sus anchas._

_-Mi tío no lo sabe, no sabe que estoy así de mal y quiero que siga en su ignorancia, no quiero poner más responsabilidades en él, ya tiene bastante con ocuparse de todos mis deberes._

_-No puede seguir así Zewu-Jun, es evidente que necesita ayuda._

_-Nadie puede ayudarme Líder de Secta Jiang, los médicos dicen que depende de mí, no es como curar una herida, es mi mente la que debe sanar y no sé cómo hacer eso. He probado de todo: meditar, tocar con Liebing, ejercicios de relajación... pero nada me da paz mental._

_-Cierre los ojos._

_Ante sus palabras tan concisas y extrañas, Lan Xichen se quedó mirándolo con un interrogante pero viendo que su invitado no agregaba nada más, terminó obedeciéndolo._

_Jiang Cheng sacó su campana de claridad y, con su energía espiritual, la situó entre ambos, concentrándose en realizar una técnica secreta de su secta, una que sólo conocían los líderes y su familia. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba realizando algo tan íntimo con un prácticamente desconocido pero no podía abandonarlo, no cuando lo había visto así de mal, no cuando le recordó a él cuando acababa de perder a sus padres y sabía que de no haber sido por su shijie y Wei Wuxian su mente le habría llevado a acabar con su vida. Sabía cómo se sentía Zewu-Jun y quizá porque ninguno de los dos tenía a nadie más en ese momento, quería hacer algo por él._

_Cuando abrió los ojos vio al Líder de Secta Lan con los ojos cerrados aún y con una lágrima silenciosa recorriéndole por la mejilla._

_-Muchas gracias, Líder de Secta Jiang- dijo abriendo los ojos- es la primera vez que me siento en paz en mucho tiempo, es como si todas las voces de mi mente se hubieran ido. ¿Qué es lo que hizo?_

_-Usé la campana de claridad, no servirá como algo permanente, pero debería sentirse bien al menos por el resto del día._

_-Se lo agradezco mucho- dijo acompañado de una inclinación de cabeza._

_-Si quiere podría venir de vez en cuando para volver a hacerlo- ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No conocía a este hombre más allá de unos pocos saludos y conversaciones formales sobre sus respectivas sectas y de repente se había ofrecido a ir a los Recesos de la Nube más veces, a verle a él encima. Esa maldita cosa llamada empatía era realmente odiosa._

_-No querría molestarlo, seguro que ya tiene mucho de lo que preocuparse._

_-Si fuera una molestia no le habría ofrecido mi ayuda- ¿!Pero qué me pasa!? Quería golpearse la cara a sí mismo_

_-En ese caso puede venir cuando quiera- dijo Lan Xichen con una sonrisa de total agradecimiento, sincera._

Cuando llegó a la habitación que le habían designado, todo lo sucedido se le cayó encima de repente. Volvió a su mente la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Lan Xichen y comenzó a temblar, comenzó a llorar. Hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de que la pérdida se hiciera presente porque en cuanto lo vio solo pudo sentir rabia pero ahora eso se había ido y solo quedaba tristeza, un gran vacío que lo devoraba todo. Y lo que más le dolía era pensar que él había muerto solo, sin nadie a su lado, totalmente solo y se odiaba por eso porque él debería haber estado con él en ese momento, si no pudo salvarlo qué menos que no dejar que se fuera en soledad.

Y por si fuera poco no sabía cómo sentirse ahora porque hace unos minutos que había vuelto a tenerlo entre sus brazos, aún respirando. Supo que no era un sueño cuando sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello y le hizo temblar, eso nunca podría haber sido producto de su imaginación.

Secándose las lágrimas, se obligó a concentrase. Una vez calmado, se prometió que haría lo imposible por salvarle la vida esta vez, aún si eso significaba sacrificar la suya. Y si alguien podía lograr lo imposible, ese era él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo ^^


	4. Chichón

Después de haber mantenido exactamente la misma conversación acerca de la condición de Lan Xichen, Jiang Cheng había acordado con el Lan visitar los Recesos de la Nube una vez a la semana. Anteriormente solía hacerlo cuando podía pero esta vez lo iba a vigilar más frecuentemente y aunque quería que fuera más de una vez a la semana no podía estar allí cuando le plazca, tiene obligaciones en el Muelle del Loto pero el principal obstáculo es que no tenía una razón para estar al lado de Lan Xichen 24/7, porque estaba seguro que ir diciendo por ahí que Zewu-Jun era el amor de su vida no era una buena idea, así que por ahora se contentaría con una vez a la semana y conforme se gane su confianza irá haciendo sus visitas más frecuentes.

Llevaba un par de días en el Muelle del Loto y ya había revisado la mayor parte de la biblioteca, era consciente que no había mucha información sobre el tema ahí, ya había mirado todo en la "otra línea temporal" que era como había decidido llamar el tiempo que vivió hasta la muerte de Lan Xichen, pero aun así quería volver a revisar todos los documentos que hablaban sobre sus síntomas, esta vez con más atención, por si se había perdido algo importante la vez anterior.

Era bastante tarde en la noche así que decidió dejarlo por hoy si bien sabía que no iba a poder dormir. Llevaba desde que se despertó en esa nueva línea temporal con insomnio y lo poco que dormía tenía horribles pesadillas donde se encontraba con el Líder de la Secta Lan muerto entre sus brazos. Esa noche no iba a ser diferente así que aunque ya estaba bastante avanzada la madrugada, salió de la biblioteca y en lugar de dirigirse a sus aposentos decidió dar un paseo por el muelle, disfrutando de la suave brisa nocturna y el olor dulce de lotos que siempre rodeaba el lugar.

Se había prometido salvar Lan Huan ¿pero realmente podría hacer eso? Él mismo le había dicho que no era algo que se pudiera curar con medicinas y durante los meses que pasó visitándolo se pudo dar cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo curar su mente entonces? ¿Era él suficiente para curar su consciencia maltratada? Él mismo sabía que eso no era nada fácil, ya había pasado por ahí y lo único que no lo hizo caer en las aguas turbulentas de la desesperación para acabar él mismo con su miserable vida era su querido sobrino.

Jiang Cheng era la única persona que le quedaba a esa pequeña criatura y por nada del mundo iba a dejarlo sólo en ese matojo de conspiraciones y ancianos Jin que se aprovecharían de él o algo peor. Se obligó a seguir adelante por él.

También estaba su secta pero sabía que esto a la hora de la verdad no sería una razón de peso para no acabar con su vida. ¿Pero Lan Xichen qué tenía? Sin duda sabía que su hermano era la persona que más quería pero este ahora estaba con Wei Wuxian recorriendo el mundo y cuando finalmente regresara él ya no formará parte de su vida de la misma forma. También tenía a su tío pero Jiang Cheng sabía que ni uno ni otro podría desempeñar el papel que para él tuvo Jin Ling pues ninguno dependía de él, ninguno necesitaba su fuerza.

Además, que a Jiang Cheng le ayudara volcarse en alguien no significa que Lan Huan necesitase lo mismo. Cada persona es diferente y había podido comprobar de primera mano que el líder Lan es una persona sumamente sensible.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

.....

-Buenos días, Líder de Secta Jiang.

Lan Xichen lo esperaba sentado en el mismo lugar en el que se vieron la última vez, de nuevo con dos tazas de té servidas frente a él.

-Buenos días, Líder de Secta Lan- respondió con una reverencia para posteriormente tomar asiento frente al otro hombre.

-¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara?- Preguntó Jiang Cheng al ver su frente con un feo chichón morado. Eso era extraño, no recordaba haberle visto eso en la otra línea temporal, aunque claro, antes no venía todas las semanas, podría haber sucedido cuando él no fue a verlo.

-Oh- respondió el Lan desviando la mirada. Se veía avergonzado- bueno, vera, me volví a desmayar y me caí al suelo.

-Es un inconsciente, realmente podría haberle pasado algo horrible- su tono de voz era más serio y potente de lo habitual pero no podía evitarlo, se le aceleró el pulso y su respiración se cortó al saber que ese golpe podría haber ido más allá de un simple chichón.

-Lo siento- iba a agregar algo más pero cuando volvió a levantar la mirada se encontró con el rostro del Líder de Secta Jiang a escasos centímetros del suyo, examinando la protuberancia morada de su frente. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un ligero tono rosado al tenerlo así de cerca y con una expresión de preocupación por su persona. De repente se sintió mal, Jiang Cheng no merecía preocuparse por una persona tan miserable como él, hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera golpeado más fuerte y haber muerto, así pagaría por todos sus errores.

-Quítese la cinta.

-¿P-perdón?

-Para curarle la herida. Ciertamente no sé cómo su médico personal lo ha dejado salir con este aspecto.- dijo Jiang Cheng con una mueca de disgusto.

-B-bueno... esto ha sucedido esta mañana así que apenas lleva unas horas ahí. Y no es necesario que lo haga Líder de Secta Jiang, yo puedo hacerlo.

-Sí, claro, y yo soy la personas más amable del mundo. -dijo poniéndo los ojos en blanco.- No me haga reír Zewu-Jun, no crea que no he notado que su energía espiritual es más débil de lo que solía ser. Así que quítese la cinta para que pueda volver a tener esa cara esculpida por los dioses- Jiang Cheng estaba tan angustiado que no se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más. Siempre pensó que Lan Xichen era muy hermoso (aunque eso era algo que cualquiera con dos ojos podría ver) pero de ahí a decírselo al mismo hombre había un gran camino.

En un instante su cara adquirió un tono de rojo más fuerte incluso que el de un tomate, se moría de la vergüenza pero no iba a retractarse, él siempre había sido un hombre honesto y no iba a contradecir sus palabras pues eran muy ciertas. Prefería sentirse avergonzado antes que faltar a sus ideales.

Lan Xichen por su parte se quedó con la boca abierta ante tales declaraciones pero en seguida se recompuso y dejo escapar una suave risa mientras deshacía el nudo de su cinta. Realmente no le importaba que Jiang Cheng le viera sin ella, no después de que lo hubiera cargado a cuestas y limpiado de su propia sangre.

Por extraño que parezca, desde que lo pilló limpiándole con esa delicadeza algo había prendido en su pecho, no sabría decir qué era exactamente pero nunca había sentido algo así antes. El hecho de ver a Sandu ShengShou siendo tan tierno y delicado sólo hacia él le hizo sentirse especial pues sabía que ese hombre sólo era así con su sobrino y haber podido verlo le hacía sentirse importante. Era un sentimiento agradable.

Esa misma delicadeza sentía ahora sobre su frente, sintiendo cómo la energía espiritual de Jiang Cheng hacía circular la sangre de esa zona y aliviaba el escozor. Cuando se retiró aún sentía molestia pero sabía que la hinchazón había bajado y podía apostar que el color morado había adquirido uno más cercano a su tono de piel.

-Gracias- dijo mirándole a los ojos, aún a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

Jiang Cheng no había reparado hasta ahora de lo cerca que estaban realmente y se sonrojó aún más (si es que eso era posible). Soltó un gruñido y se alejó apresuradamente hasta su sitio mientras el Lan volvía a colocarse la cinta.

Mientras se sentaba no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro cansado pues realmente habría dormido como unas diez horas en toda la semana.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Líder de Secta Jiang?- preguntó Lan Xichen después de beber un sorbo de té- le noto cansado- dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido después de escucharlo suspirar y notar las feas ojeras que se veían bajo sus ojos y que antes no había podido notar debido a su nerviosismo.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿no cree?- respondió Jiang Cheng a la defensiva- la verdad es que estoy bastante cansado, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo- mintió, pues sabía que el otro se iba a sentir mal si se enteraba de que estaba tan cansado porque se había leído toda su biblioteca en busca de algo para ayudarle.

-Si ha tenido tanto trabajo no debía haber venido, le estoy quitando tiempo de descanso, realmente me disculpo por eso.

Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar volver a poner los ojos en blanco- no es ninguna molestia Zewu-Jun, ya se lo he dicho antes y me molesta que siga pensado así.

Lan Xichen quería volver a disculparse pero a sabiendas que el otro se lo tomaría mal sólo esbozó una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Después de eso estuvieron hablando de algunas cosas triviales, como Jin Ling, los discípulos Lan amigos de su sobrino, asuntos de sus respectivas sectas...

Después de eso, Jiang Cheng volvió a usar su campana de claridad para despejar la mente de Lan Xichen y tras hacerlo decidió despedirse para volver al Muelle del Loto.

-Gracias por todo, Líder de Secta Jiang, le agradezco enormemente todo lo que está haciendo por mí. No dude en acudir a los Recesos de la Nube siempre que quiera, será bien recibido.

Jiang Cheng hizo una reverencia y se disponía a salir pero antes se detuvo y dijo:

-Zewu-Jun tenga cuidado por favor, si piensa que si muere no le importará a nadie y que es lo que se merece, se equivoca. Hay mucha gente que se preocupa por usted y sufriría mucho con su pérdida, así que no sea tan descuidado con su propio bienestar.- tras decir eso se apresuró a salir de la habitación, dejando a un Lan Xichen más que sorprendido.

Nunca alguien que no fuera su tío le había echado un rapapolvo así, pero para su sorpresa se encontraba sonriendo. ¿Era posible que una de esas personas a las que se refería que sufriría con su pérdida fuera el mismo Sandu ShengShou?

Se rio de sí mismo nada más pensarlo, eso era absurdo, ni siquiera se conocían más allá de unas cuantas conversaciones formales, pero juraría que vio algo en su expresión que le gritaba que esas palabras fueron dichas refiriéndose específicamente a él y Lan Xichen era muy bueno reconociendo expresiones.

¿Jiang Cheng lo consideraba su amigo? Pudo ver su preocupación en su rostro al enterarse que se había golpeado en la cabeza y esas últimas palabras que le dijo casi sonaron como una súplica. Nunca había asociado las palabras "Sandu ShengShou" y "amigo" en una misma oración pero en estas dos últimas reuniones que habían tenido ciertamente esa palabra la asociaba con él.

Despertando de su trance, se obligó a dejar ir ese hilo de pensamientos, si Jiang Wanyin le escuchara decir aquello estaba seguro que se enfadaría por la osadía, pero estaba seguro que había notado esa intención en él. ¿Se estaba equivocando y sacando conclusiones precipitadas? Era lo más probable, pero... ¿y si no?

_Había pasado algo más de dos semanas desde su primera visita a Lan Xichen y su recibimiento en los Recesos de la Nube lo dejó mudo. Cuando llegó, un discípulo le dijo que Zewu-Jun le estaba esperando en el Hanshi. No supo por qué, pero esa palabra le puso tenso, llevar a alguien a tu habitación personal era inapropiado y más una alta figura social como lo era el Líder de la Secta Lan, eso rozaba lo indecente._

_Más, cuando entró a la habitación, lo entendió. Lan Xichen se encontraba en su cama, semi acostado por unos almohadones y le sonreía. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y cuando le dijo que si se encontraba mal podía haber venido otro día, el Lan le dijo que no quería molestarlo y que tuviera que irse para volver ya que había hecho el enorme favor de ir hasta allí._

_Así que este era el panorama, él con su campana de claridad entre la cama y la mesita frente a la que él estaba sentado en el suelo. Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente a la primera. Sintió una enorme energía oscura salir del cuerpo del otro hombre, verdaderamente era muy poderosa y le estaba afectando. No era energía resentida ni nada que hubiera visto antes, simplemente sentía un fuerte dolor que lo desgarraba todo._

_Lo que Lan Xichen no sabía es que para aclarar su mente, Jiang Cheng debía sacarla él mismo. A través de la campana, sí, pero su cuerpo hacía de catalizador entre la energía de Xichen y el cascabel, haciendo que toda esa energía pasara antes por su cuerpo para poder sacarla y así purificarla._

_Cuando finalmente sintió que no quedaba nada de ella, estaba sudando y su visión se oscureció durante un segundo, llevándose su mano a la cabeza pues todo le daba vueltas._

_Lan Xichen al abrir sus ojos y al verlo así se preocupó e hizo el ademán de levantarse para ir hasta él pero una voz le detuvo._

_-No se mueva, Líder de Secta Lan, estoy bien- dijo con dificultad mientras intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad después de todo el esfuerzo realizado._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo muy preocupado-_

_-Zewu-Jun ¿qué diablos está haciendo?, esa energía era muy poderosa y estaba dentro de usted. Era muy dolorosa y le estaba debilitando, alimentándose de usted._

_-No sabía que usted hacía de catalizador, seguro que lo ha pasado mal por mi causa. Lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada._

_-Si cree que está solo déjeme decirle que se equivoca. Yo sé reconocer perfectamente ese dolor, ya lo he vivido en mis propias carnes y sé lo desagradable que es, pero no puede dejarse hundir por él o cuando se quiera dar cuenta ya estará bajo el agua, ahogándose._

_-Siempre le he admirado Sandu ShengShou, yo no podría haber seguido adelante después de todo lo que perdió usted. Yo he perdido mucho menos y estoy seguro que pronto me reuniré con mis hermanos jurados. Soy tan débil._

_Jiang Cheng soltó una risa amarga._

_-Si cree que yo no me estuve ahogando en esas aguas mucho tiempo es que es un ingenuo. No importa si te mojas, si no puedes respirar y tus pulmones se llenan de agua, lo que importa es encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para salir a la superficie y mantener la cabeza fuera del agua, incluso si eso significa permanecer con el cuerpo dentro de ella toda la vida._

_Ambos se observaron durante varios minutos sin decir nada. Lan Xichen no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces pero esas palabras duras y sinceras era lo que había necesitado todo ese tiempo para hacerlo despertar. No sabía por qué, pero de repente sintió ganas de luchar porque si ese hombre había perdido todo y se alzaba ante él orgulloso, tal vez Lan Xichen también podría hacerlo, tal vez no con esa fuerza que desprendía el Líder de la Secta Jiang, pero sin duda quería salir de ese dolor que cargaba en su pecho desde hacía meses._

_-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa y un nuevo brillo en la mirada que Jiang Cheng no había visto antes y ante el cual, él también se permitió perfilar una diminuta sonrisa torcida._

_-Volveré en cuanto pueda. Por ahora debería descansar.- dijo poniéndose de pie._

_-No sé si es buena idea Líder de Secta Jiang, no quiero que sienta dolor por mi culpa._

_-Pues entonces asegúrese de alejar todos esos pensamientos destructivos, así no me causará dolor._

_Ante eso, Lan Xichen esbozó una gran sonrisa. Jiang Cheng no lo había dicho directamente, pero insinuaba que no iba a dejar de venir y realizar esa ceremonia, así que más le valía poner de su parte para no lastimarlo y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer._

_Jiang Cheng no le había dado mucha importancia a la situación de Lan Xichen pues creía que era una depresión común que estaba afectando a su cuerpo por alguna razón, pero cuando sintió todo su dolor en su piel pudo comprender que era más que eso._

_Era el mismo dolor que él había experimentado y si antes quería ayudarlo por sentirse identificado, ahora era por un filo hilo que los unía. Algo que no le había dicho a Lan Xichen es que la persona que hacía de catalizador podía sentir aquello que provocaba esa energía oscura en el otro y Jiang Cheng había sentido la misma desesperación que él sintió cuando lo perdió todo. Sentía que iba más allá de simplemente entender por lo que estaba pasando el Lan, había sentido una conexión con él a través de su dolor, como si fueran una misma persona._

_No quería admitirlo, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudarle a volver a la normalidad y si para ello tenía que leerse toda la biblioteca de Yunmeng, lo haría, como que él era el mismísimo Sandu ShengShou, maestro del Muelle del Loto y Líder de la Secta Yunmeng Jiang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo, sé que esto va un poco lento pero quiero plasmar bien tanto la emociones de Lan Xichen como de Jiang Cheng y para eso necesito ir más lento durante estos primeros capítulos pues ambos aún se están conociendo.
> 
> Jiang Cheng sobre todo me parece un personaje muy humano o al menos yo conecto mucho con él y quiero transmitir con mis palabras cómo es Sandu ShengShou más allá de un gruñón. Realmente creo que es un personaje muy sensible y que siente muy fuerte pero que se obliga a actuar de forma agresiva por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, así que quiero que aquí tenga un espacio donde se muestre todo lo que Jiang Cheng es, aunque no sé si lo voy a conseguir porque no creo hacerle justicia, lo intento con todas mis fuerzas.
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^


	5. Sangre

Se sentía como un idiota. Había pasado ya casi una semana desde su última visita a Lan Xichen y no podía quitar de su mente la imagen del rostro del Líder de Secta Lan tan cerca del suyo. Esos ojos cobre con motas doradas en los bordes y de las que no se había percatado antes, ese aroma a jazmín que lo envolvía y del que no había podido librase desde entonces. La verdad es que ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, esa esencia encajaba muy bien con él, sus flores eran blancas y desprenden un suave aroma dulce, no muy fuerte. Todas esas características las asociaba con el primer Jade, por no mencionar esos labios que parecían tan delicados y perfectos como lo era la porcelana...

Se abofeteó ambas mejillas, obligándose a no seguir con ese hilo de pensamientos... pero no podía evitarlo, en la otra línea temporal no se había atrevido a acercarse tanto excepto esas ocasiones en las que se encontraba mal, se desmayaba o mareaba y entonces estaba demasiado preocupado como para sentir verdaderamente su cercanía. Si alguien supiera que Sandu ShengShou estaba teniendo esa clase de pensamientos de colegiada enamorada hacia el primer Jade, seguro se reían en su cara pero no le importaba reconocerlo, estaba muy enamorado de él.

Ni siquiera él mismo sabía cuándo comenzó a sentirse así, aunque ahora que se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente se ha dado cuenta de que no podría decir un día o acción concreta, fueron sus charlas, sus silencios cómodos, sus breves paseos... se enamoró de él lentamente sin darse cuenta, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No era un amor a primera vista sino uno lento, como cuando te tumbas en la cama y cierras los ojos un segundo, no sabes en qué momento ha pasado, pero cuando vuelves en ti te has quedado dormido y has echado una siesta de tres horas.

Y sabía muy bien por qué quería a ese hombre, porque solo él le hace sentir como lo hacía su hermana. Era consciente de que dicho así sonaba mal pero se refería a sentirse querido, escuchado, comprendido. Sabía que era la única persona viva (además de Wei Wuxian) que conocía al verdadero Jiang Cheng, no a Sandu ShengShou, no a Jiang Wanyin, no al Líder de la Secta Jiang ni al maestro del Muelle del Loto, conocía a Jiang Cheng, su persona, con sus miedos e inquietudes, a la persona que había más allá de su permanente ceño fruncido y su constante actitud de enfado. Solo con ver su sonrisa o escuchar su voz, sentía que la paz llegaba a su corazón y hacía mucho que su alma no tenía paz, que nadie le hacía sentir que era querido e importante.

Es consciente de que este Lan Huan aún no conoce a ese Jiang Cheng porque no han pasado por esos meses de amistad donde se conocieron el uno al otro, pero eso no quiere decir que sus sentimientos cambien porque no lo recuerde, ahora puede crear nuevos.

Suspiró, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas cursis y centrase en buscar algo que pueda salvarle la vida. De mala gana, se obligó a devolver toda su atención al documento que tenía entre manos, aunque tampoco aportaba nada. O puede que sí, porque sinceramente, él no sabía casi nada de medicina y menos del funcionamiento del cerebro ni cómo éste está ligado con las emociones y el resto del cuerpo.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea en la que antes no había caído, podría preguntarle a su médico personal, Li Meiling. Antes no había hablado del tema con nadie porque se lo prometió a Lan Xichen pero ahora no le importaba romper esa promesa si con ello le salvaba la vida. Además, Meiling era alguien de su total confianza, una de las pocas personas a las que podía llamar amiga (por no decir la única). Decidió que mañana hablaría con ella y le pediría ayuda para recabar información sobre el asunto, puede que incluso la lleve para que examine a Lan Huan, aunque sería prudente preguntarle a él antes. Y con eso en mente, se fue a dormir, aún con la sensación de estar rodeado de jazmín.

.....

Le había pedido a Li Meiling que se reuniera con él esa mañana después del desayuno en la sala privada que se encontraba cerca de su habitación, ahí era donde tenían aquellas conversaciones de amigos, al contrario que aquellas relacionadas con la secta que la hacían en la sala de reuniones.

-Buenos días- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él. Cuando era llamada a esta sala y no a la de reuniones sabía que era para hablar sobre algún tema personal o simplemente para charlar mientras tomaban el té, así que se dirigió a él como la amiga Li Meiling y no como la doctora personal del Líder de la Secta Jiang. Otro factor que indicaba la reunión personal es que en cuando se sentó se despatarró (literalmente) en el suelo.

Li Meiling era realmente era una joven muy guapa, con un largo cabello azabache recogido en dos altas coletas, una a cada lado de su cara, su figura era esbelta y delgada y sus ojos de un profundo marrón claro. Su personalidad contrastaba mucho con la suya pues la muchacha era alegre y sociable, pero había algo que tenían en común y eso era su brutal sinceridad. Puede que por eso haya surgido esa rara amistad entre ellos.

-Buenos días- dijo Jiang Cheng sentado frente a ella en el otro extremo de la mesa mientras servía el té a ambos.

-Quiero que me ayudes con algo muy delicado así que te pido que lo que te voy a decir no salga de aquí, eres la única en quien confío para esto.

Li Meiling al escuchar estas palabras sintió que su pecho se calentaba, cada vez que su líder le decía que confiaba en ella y le hablaba de temas personales se sentía muy afortunada de haberse ganado su confianza así. Por no mencionar las ganas de llorar que tenía cuando se refería a ella como su amiga. Sabía que ella era la única que tenía ese hombre gruñón de enfrente, pero eso era sólo porque la gente no se preocupaba en verlo realmente, no era tan difícil, Jiang Cheng era probablemente la persona más fácil de leer sobre la faz de la tierra porque es alguien muy expresivo con sus emociones y solo había que prestar un poco de atención y no huir con miedo. Eso es otra cuestión, era consciente que todo el mundo le tenía miedo por esa expresión de enfado que siempre tenía en su rostro, pero ella se había dado cuenta que no era una expresión de enfado, simplemente esa era su cara, al igual que no gritaba todo el tiempo, su tono de voz era así, además que por mucho que amenace y vaya de tío duro, en realidad era un cachito de pan, lo tenía más que comprobado.

-Te doy mi palabra.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Jiang Cheng procedió entonces a comentarle la situación del Líder de la Secta Lan, omitiendo, obviamente, todo lo del viaje en el tiempo.

-Me gustaría saber tu opinión profesional, ¿habías escuchado de algo así antes?

-Mm, es difícil sacar algo en claro solo por tus descripciones. Sería genial que me dejara revisarlo, así sabría de primera mano a qué me enfrento. Que yo recuerde no he escuchado nada sobre algo así pero tampoco es que haya mirado mucho sobre enfermedades que estén ligadas a las emociones. Si quieres puedo preguntar a varios contactos que sé que son expertos en ese campo, a ver si ellos saben algo.

-No te preocupes por eso, mañana voy a ir de nuevo a los Recesos de la Nube y convenceré a Zewu-Jun de verte la próxima semana, estate preparada para viajar entonces. Si pudieras preguntarle a esos contactos tuyos te estaría muy agradecido. Yo he estado buscando información por toda nuestra biblioteca pero no he encontrado nada, de todas formas, te puedo dejar los libros que he consultado sobre el tema, por si tú ves algo que yo no.

-No hay problema, déjamelo a mí. Esta semana podría dedicarme a revisar los escritos que tú has consultado, solo por asegurarnos de que no hay nada aquí y después de examinar personalmente al Líder de la Secta Lan, me reuniré con mis contactos, aprovecharé también estos días para escribirles y decidir un punto de reunión.

-Te agradezco mucho todo esto, es más que un favor para mí.

-Veo que Zewu-Jun te importa y si alguien es capaz de robar el corazón de mi líder, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano y más para ayudarle.

-¿Quién ha dicho que me ha robado el corazón?- preguntó Jiang Cheng sintiendo su cara arder. ¿Tan transparente era?

Li Meiling sólo podía que reírse ante su respuesta, no necesitaba preguntarle para saber por qué tanto esfuerzo en ayudar al Líder de la Secta Lan, su cara se lo había dicho. Ves, lo que ella decía, era como un libro abierto, sólo hay que prestar atención.

.....

Al día siguiente ya se encontraba en los Recesos de la Nube y tal como la otra vez, extrajo toda esa energía oscura de su cuerpo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar pero no pudo evitar volver a estremecerse al sentir todo ese dolor en su propia piel. Eso le hizo recordar por qué quería ayudarlo tan desesperadamente. Además, se aseguró de dirigirle exactamente las mismas palabras que la vez anterior porque quería que fuera consciente de ellas, que no estaba sólo.

No fue difícil convencerlo de que lo examinara Li Meiling y ni siquiera parecía molesto por haberle contado a alguien cómo se encontraba, ciertamente tenía miedo de decírselo porque le había prometido que no lo hablaría con nadie, pero parece que él entendió que no había roto su parte del trato, comprendió que no lo hizo para extender rumores sobre su persona y poner en una mala posición a la Secta Gusu Lan, lo hizo porque se preocupaba por él, tanto como para pedirle que fuera examinado por la propio médico personal de Jiang Cheng.

Lan Xichen sabía que los médicos personales son, pues eso, personales, no tienen permitido atender a nadie más a no ser por petición directa del líder o en caso de una emergía y saber que le ofreció a él, alguien totalmente ajeno no sólo de la familia directa del Líder Jiang sino también de su secta, le hizo sentir que era importante para la otra persona. Aunque aún no sabía por qué esa preocupación por él, no iba a quejarse, se dio cuenta hace poco que alguien como Jiang Wanyin era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, alguien que le obligara a poner los pies sobre la tierra, sin palabras dulces, sólo con la verdad por delante y para ser sinceros, Lan Xichen había comenzado a considerar al Líder Jiang un amigo.

.....

La semana siguiente volvió a los Recesos de la Nube, esta vez acompañado de Li Meiling y cuando le dijeron que Zewu-Jun les estaba esperando en el Hanshi, a Jiang Cheng se le aceleró el pulso, porque eso significaba que no estaba bien para salir por sus propios medios. Intercambió una mirada con su amiga y ambos se apresuraron a ir a su habitación.

Faltaban unos pasos para llegar a la puerta cuando se hizo audible una fuerte tos

-¿Zewu-Jun?- preguntó Jiang Cheng a un par de pasos de la puerta. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta y la tos se volvió más fuerte, la abrió sin perder más tiempo.

La imagen que vio le rompió el corazón. Ahí, en la cama, se encontraba Lan Xichen, con sus túnicas manchadas de sangre e inclinado sobre la cama tosiendo esa sustancia sobre una palangana que reposaba en el suelo. Tenía la cara muy roja y no hacía falta ser doctor para saber que se estaba asfixiando.

-¡Zewu-Jun!- exclamó mientras corría hacia él. Cuando llegó a su lado cogió la palangana del suelo y la acercó a su cara, también le sujetó el largo cabello para que no escupiera más sangre sobre él.- Meiling- llamó desesperado a la médico.

Pero cuando se giró ella ya estaba ahí. Intentaba acercarse al hombre en la cama pero este sólo hacía que apartarlos a ambos para no mancharlos de sangre y aunque parecía muy débil, seguía teniendo bastante fuerza en los brazos. Era un cabezota, no dejaba de toser sangre y el caballeroso Zewu-Jun prefería morir asfixiado que manchar de ella a alguien.

-Si sigue tosiendo así va a ahogarse con su propia sangre. - la única manera de evitar eso era desobstruir sus vías respiratorias pero sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo con Lan Xichen despierto, no solo porque era un proceso doloroso si no porque el hombre le impedía acercarse a él. No teniendo más opción, sacó una pequeña aguja de su manga y se la clavó en la frente con un movimiento rápido, dejándolo inconsciente y siendo atrapado por Jiang Cheng, que evitó que cayera de golpe sobre la cama.

-Necesito que lo mantengas sentado, voy a limpiarle las vías respiratorias de sangre o pronto se asfixiará.

Jiang Cheng asintió y lo recostó en su propio pecho mientras lo miraba con ansiedad. Estaba seguro de que estos ataques tan fuertes no habían comenzado tan pronto. ¿Acaso sus nuevas acciones estaban empeorando su salud? Pero aún no había hecho nada diferente, sólo hablarlo con Li Meiling, era imposible que fuera por eso ¿no? Quizás debería seguir haciendo exactamente lo mismo que antes... no, eso no iba a servir de nada, si hacía lo mismo Lan Xichen volvería a morir, debía seguir investigando sobre el tema para así saber más acerca de su estado y poder ayudarle. Además, acababa de darse cuenta de algo, hasta ahora las cosas con Lan Xichen habían permanecido igual que en la otra línea temporal, tanto sus conversaciones como su estado, pero hoy era la primera vez que pasaba algo diferente y eso podía significar que las cosas habían empezado a cambiar y que ahora haya pasado algo malo también puede significar que puede pasar algo bueno dentro de poco. Sí, prefería quedarse con eso último.

Mientras él se hundía en sus pensamientos, su amiga había puestos sus manos sobre la garganta de Lan Xichen y comenzó a extraer toda la sangre que se encontraba en sus pulmones, garganta y boca para permitirle volver a respirar.

Jiang Cheng salió de su estupor cuando sintió al hombre que tenía encima temblar y hacer una mueca de dolor. Sangre seguía saliendo de sus labios, aunque ya apenas era un fino hilo, pero supo que no sólo estaba así por el dolor físico que implicaba lo que estaba haciendo Li Meiling porque ahora que se fijaba, podía ver que estaba llorando, eran lágrimas gruesas y abundantes y sabía que ni dormido podía descansar. Así que mientras la doctora seguía con su trabajo, él extrajo su campana de claridad y despejó de su mente de todas las aguas turbulentas que le estaban ahogando. Cuando terminó, su rostro se veía relajado y había dejado de llorar, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Jiang Cheng, que secó el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas porque una cara tan bonita como la suya no estaba hecha para que se vea ensuciada por ellas.

-Ya está, debemos darle mucha agua cuando despierte para terminar de limpiar los posibles restos que hayan quedado. También tiene bastante fiebre, sería bueno ponerle una compresa fría en la cabeza y cambiarle de ropa porque estas túnicas están llenas de sangre y se le están pegando a la piel, causándole escalofríos y evitando que le baje la fiebre.

Le pidió a Meiling que fuera a buscar al médico personal de Lan Xichen para que le ayudara a cambiarle las túnicas y limpiarlo, sabía que era la única persona que conocía el verdadero estado del Lan y además en la otra línea temporal ya había tenido trato con él para ayudar a Zewu-Jun.

Ambos cambiaron las sábanas de la cama, le quitaron la sangre que se quedó en su piel, le pusieron túnicas limpias y lo acostaron para dejarle descansar. Después de eso el médico se había ido a hablar con Li Meiling, a ver si entre los dos podían averiguar algo, pero Jiang Cheng se quedó. Quería limpiarle el pelo de la sangre seca que le había quedado, así que se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomó un paño mojado y procedió con su tarea. Siempre había querido tocar su pelo, era tan suave al tacto como lo imaginaba, aun con sangre seca en él. Tocándolo ahora le daban ganas de hacerle trencitas... vale, ese último pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse porque no se imaginaba así mismo haciéndole trencitas a Zewu-Jun, pero debía admitir que era una fantasía que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. En serio, menos mal que nadie podía saber lo que pensaba.

Cuando hubo terminado cogió su mano y le paso un poco de energía espiritual para que su cuerpo se recuperara un poco. Seguía estando pálido pero ya se veía mejor.

Se quedó ahí, viéndole dormir en silencio. Casi le da un infarto cuando lo vio al entrar esa mañana, si hubieran llegado un poco más tarde... no podía volver a perderlo, no ahora que sentía que iban por el buen camino para encontrar una solución.

Poco después Lan Xichen despertó y se sintió como si hubiera ingerido una tonelada de veneno. Sentía la garganta dolorida e hinchada. Gruñó e intento levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió. Más bien alguien.

-¿A dónde cree que va?

-L-líd...- no podía hablar, cada vez que lo intentaba sentía su garganta arder.

-No hable, tiene la garganta lastimada.

Se acercó a él y le incorporó un poco para que pudiera beber agua.

-Voy a avisar a Meiling para que le revise de nuevo, me dijo que quería hablar con usted cuando despertara.

Pocos segundos después la doctora ingresaba de nuevo en la habitación.

-Líder de Secta Lan- reverenció Li Meling cuando entró para después acercándose hasta él.- necesita beber mucha agua para eliminar los posibles restos de sangre que aún queden en sus vías respiratorias y no debería hablar al menos durante lo que resta de día. Sentirá la garganta dolorida y es normal, he tenido que hacer salir toda la sangre que había en sus pulmones de forma ruda e inmediata o se habría asfixiado, lamento la brusquedad pero era necesario para salvarle la vida. He mandado a sus discípulos que le traigan un té con propiedades curativas que hará que su garganta se recupere poco a poco, le pido que se lo beba entero antes de irse a descansar de nuevo. ¿Me permite?- señaló hacia su garganta, el Lan asintió.

Posó sus dedos sobre ella, comprobando que todo estuviera bien.

-No veo que haya ningún problema, parece estar todo en orden. Por ahora debería descansar, parece que su fiebre ha bajado pero aún tiene un poco. No se preocupe, su cuerpo está bien, solo necesita descanso. Aun así, mañana me gustaría hablar con usted, como le habrá comentado mi líder estoy buscando información acerca de lo que le está pasando y me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

Lan Xichen asintió, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

-Perfecto, en ese caso, me retiro.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y recibiendo otra por parte del Líder de Secta Lan que venía a expresar su gratitud y sincero agradecimiento por salvarle la vida.

-Me alegro de que sólo haya sido un susto, yo también me retiro. Nos vemos mañana, Líder de Secta Lan. Descanse.- y posteriormente, también salió, dejando a un Lan Xichen muy confundido. Estaba seguro que el Líder de la Secta Jiang había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, lo supo por lo descansado que se sentía, algo que nunca pasaba cuando se iba a dormir. Además, podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que le estaba sujetando la mano, aún podía sentir su calidez en ella. También estaba convencido de que le había traspasado energía espiritual y que no se había imaginado su cara de preocupación, tanto al entrar y verlo en ese deplorable estado como cuando recién despertó ahora. Sonrió, Sandu ShengShou se estaba preocupando por él, ¿quién lo iba a decir? Sintió una calidez en su pecho, de verdad que en este punto ya lo consideraba su amigo, quizás debería hablar con él sobre ello. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo es más largo que los demás y lo cierto es que tenía pensado que lo fuera aún más porque continuaba con la reunión que tendrán después de esto, pero me parecía que iba a quedar demasiado largo así que he preferido dividirlo en dos y dejarlo aquí.
> 
> Quería comentar varias cosas de este capítulo. Primero, no sé por qué pero siempre he asociado el incienso de jazmín a Lan Xichen, creo que es una esencia que encaja muchísimo con él. ¿Alguien más lo ha pensado?
> 
> Segundo, si habéis visto "Sakura cazadora de cartas" seguro que habéis reconocido a Li Meiling. No sé por qué la he metido pero cuando estaba pensando nombre chinos para integrar al médico personal de Jiang Cheng me vino a la cabeza ella, además creo que su personalidad haría que ambos se llevaran bien ¿Tiene sentido o me estoy montado yo la película? Primero iba a poner a un hombre pero luego dije, qué carajos ¿Por qué no puede ser una mujer? En Yunmeng no hay esa distinción por géneros como en Gusu y pensé que a Jiang Cheng le daría igual que su médico fuera hombre o mujer.
> 
> La escena de la sangre puede que haya sido un poco fuerte (? Me disculpo por si a alguien le ha resultado desagradable.  
> Por cierto, en este cap se ven las primeras pinceladas de la pronta amistad entre Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen que tendrá su primer pasito en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Y ya me callo que soy muy pesada, nos leemos pronto ^^


	6. Amigos

_Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas visitas había realizado ya a Lan Xichen después de esa primera extracción de energía oscura de su cuerpo. Algo dentro de ambos cambió ese día. Jiang Cheng se sintió unido al Lan de una forma que no lo había hecho nunca con nadie, no sabía por qué iba cada semana a visitarlo pero desde ese día se había sentido unido a él, no sabría explicarlo pero era como si ambos compartieran el mismo dolor; porque la suya era una relación nacida del dolor._

_Lan Xichen por su parte agradecía más de lo que quería admitir aquellas visitas pues el Líder de Secta Jiang era la única persona que veía en su reclusión (además de su tío y el discípulo que traía la comida y el agua para los baños). Pero era más que aquello, cuando hablaba con su tío los temas eran circunstanciales, pero cuando lo hacía con Jiang Wanyin le devolvían las ganas de vivir, como si sus palabras fueran una especie de medicina, para él, desde luego, lo eran. Sentía que algo los unía, algo que iba más allá de una relación líder-líder, después de lo sucedido con Jing Guangyao creía que nunca más volvería a considerar a nadie amigo, pero ese hombre se había ganado esa palabra en unas pocas semanas. Tenía miedo de ser engañado de nuevo pero eso no iba a privarle de una posible amistad que le traía felicidad y paz, palabras que sentía que hacía mucho que rehuían de él._

_Los dos pensaban lo mismo en ese momento ¿su relación había cambiado en esas semanas? Al principio solo hablaban de temas relacionados con el trabajo o en su defecto de Jin Ling (que también desembocaba en trabajo) pero las últimas conversaciones que habían mantenido habían durado más tiempo y los temas tratados comenzaban a alejarse de lo profesional y se tornaban personales._

_Ese día estaban teniendo una de esas charlas. Jiang Cheng le hablaba a Lan Huan del aroma de los lotos y algunos conocimientos científicos sobre sus propiedades, tipo las condiciones idóneas que se necesitaban para crecer o los diferentes colores que tenían pues esa idea universalmente aceptada de que todos eran rosas no era cierta, sí es cierto que ese color es el más común pero algunos tiraban más a lila y otros tenían una mezcla de ambos colores._

_Lan Xichen escuchaba todo con sumo interés, antes de esas charlas no había visto al Líder de la Secta Jiang hablando tan natural y relajado sobre temas que no fueran sobre las sectas (en realidad no había hablado con él sobre algo que no fuera relacionado a lo profesional). Le hacía feliz saber que probablemente él era el único (además de su sobrino) con quien Jiang Wanyin se mostraba así y le hacía feliz ver que se había ganado su confianza de esa forma._

_Pero oh, el Líder de Secta Jiang también se había ganado la suya. Lan Xichen le había hablado en anteriores conversaciones sobre sus aficiones como eran la pintura y la música. A veces le enseñaba algún dibujo del que estaba particularmente orgulloso o le tocaba alguna melodía._

_Ambos compartían pequeñas cosas de ellos mismos sin darse cuenta de ello. Jiang Cheng era consciente de que últimamente tenían conversaciones menos formales pero no le dio mucha importancia, el hecho de que con Lan Xichen se sintiera a gusto para compartir plática que con otras personas no, no significaba ni cambiaba nada. Y el Líder de Secta Lan veía esas conversaciones agradables, sin profundizar a analizar lo que ello conllevaba. Ambos eran dos idiotas que se negaban a ver el principio de algo que era más grande que ellos._

_Jiang Cheng sin darse cuenta había pasado a hablar de lotos en general a hacerlo sobre sus favoritos, aquellos que se encontraban en su rincón predilecto del Muelle del Loto y al que nadie salvo él tenía acceso._

_-Es hermoso todo lo que me cuenta, Líder de Secta Jiang, con cada palabra suya me entran ganas de ir de visita el Muelle del Loto._

_Sandu ShengShou conocía bastante bien los Recesos de la Nube porque no en vano, había pasado un año viviendo ahí, pero era consciente de que Lan Xichen había estado en contadas ocasiones en el Muelle del Loto, solo cuando se organizaban cacerías nocturnas muy cerca de ahí o si era el lugar donde se producían las conferencias de discusión pero en ambos casos solo había visto el muelle, el Salón de la Espada y las habitaciones del sector de invitados, no había podido apreciar la verdadera belleza de su hogar, así que, llevado por el orgullo, no pudo evitar decir lo siguiente._

_-En cuanto se encuentre mejor puede ir cuando quiera, será bien recibido, Zewu-Jun._

_Fue con esa oración cuando Jiang Cheng se sintió un poco anonadado, siendo consciente de repente que no solo le había hablado al otro hombre de su sitio favorito sin darse cuente sino que lo había invitado allí. Lo peor es que se sintió tan cómodo con la conversación que no se dio cuenta de ello pero era aún peor descubrir que efectivamente sí que le gustaría llevar a Zewu-Jun allí, al lugar que prohibía a todo el mundo porque era un espacio demasiado personal._

_-Acepto encantado la invitación, pero con una condición: que me llame por mi nombre de cortesía. Siento que Zewu-jun y Líder de Secta Lan es demasiado formal para la relación que tenemos ahora. Usted ya me ha visto lleno de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, creo que somos lo suficientemente cercanos ahora como para llamarnos por nuestro nombre de cortesía, ¿qué opina usted?_

_Jiang Cheng lo pensó un momento, si hubiera sido otro quien le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, ahora no tendría piernas pero lo cierto es que deseaba llamar a Zewu-Jun por su nombre de cortesía porque eso significaba romper una barrera invisible que los separaba de forma sutil y lo cierto es que él tampoco se sentía cómodo cuando le decía Líder de Secta Jiang o Sandu ShengShou, llamarse por su nombre de cortesía era admitir que se reconocían más allá de líderes de secta, reconocían en el otro un amigo, un igual ante el cual los títulos no tenían sentido, no a estas alturas._

_-Opino que es una gran idea... Lan Xichen._

_-Perfecto... Jiang Wanyin – dijo Lan Xichen mostrando una sonrisa sincera que hizo sonrojar levemente a Jiang Cheng, haciendo que se quedara embobado mirándola, pensando que se había vuelto adicto a ellas._

_No recordaba la última vez que le habían llamado por su nombre de cortesía... puede que justo antes de convertirse en líder. Hacia tanto que escucharlo de nuevo de boca de Lan Xichen con esa voz suave y a la vez firme, acompañado por esa sonrisa que quitaba el aliento, hizo que un calambre viajara por toda su columna vertebral. "¿¡Qué diablos había sido eso!?"._

_....._

Xu Mao, el médico personal de Lan Xichen, mandó preparar habitaciones para los dos invitados así que pasaron esa tarde y la noche en los Recesos de la Nube, esperando hablar al día siguiente con el primer Jade.

Cuando Jiang Cheng y Li Meiling fueron llamados a reunirse con el Lan después del desayuno, el primero sintió un gran alivio al saber que eran dirigidos a la sala donde habían tenido sus anteriores reuniones y no al Hanshi, eso significaba que Lan Xichen se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para salir de la cama.

La puerta estaba abierta, esperándoles y en la habitación se encontraba un Lan Xichen con un buen aspecto, como si casi no hubiera muerto el día anterior. Lo único que indicaba que había pasado por algo horrible era que, si bien tenía un poco más de color en su piel que ayer, aún seguía estando un poco más pálido de lo habitual. Ese hombre parecía un dios, si ni cuando se estaba asfixiando con su propia sangre se veía feo, "que injusta es la vida" pensó Jiang Cheng, unos tanto y otros tan poco...

Los tres se saludaron y los recién llegados tomaron asiento.

Y justo cuando Lan Xichen iba a hablar, Jiang Cheng, leyendo sus pensamientos, le interrumpió.

-Sé lo que va a decir Zewu-Jun y no se lo voy a permitir, no fue una molestia ayudarle así que no se atreva a disculparse.

Lan Xichen sonrió, pillado in frafanti.

-Entonces, déjenme al menos expresar mi gratitud por haberme salvado la vida ayer - su voz era más baja de lo normal y se sentía rasposa.

-Veo que se siente mejor, me alegro. Ayer no pude presentarme adecuadamente, soy Li Meiling, médico personal del Líder de Secta Jiang - dijo la médico con una reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerla, y de nuevo, gracias por lo de ayer - dijo Lan Xichen con una sonrisa. Ciertamente se veía mejor.

-Líder de secta Lan, ayer conversamos con Xu Mao y a los tres nos parece buena idea que deje a un discípulo de su confianza frente a la puerta de su habitación, así si se vuelve a repetir este incidente o hay algún problema podrá avisar a su médico.

Lan Xichen hizo una mueca. Había sido Jiang Cheng quien propuso eso y ya sabía que no le iba a agradar la idea al contrario.

-No quiero molestar a mis discípulos y mucho menos preocuparlos.

-Líder de secta Lan, si me permite, creo que no es verdaderamente consciente de que ayer pudo haber muerto, si hubiéramos llegado unos minutos tarde se habría asfixiado y aunque ciertamente ahora se ve recuperado, no sabemos si puede tener otro ataque así de malo de nuevo. Como médico, le aconsejo que mantenga a alguien cerca de usted en todo momento.

Li Meiling hablaba con una seriedad asombrosa para alguien tan joven como lo era ella y Lan Huan no pudo decirle que no. Pero ni lo que Jiang Cheng ni Meiling sabían era que el Primer Jade de Gusu Lan quería morir, deseaba haber muerto ayer, ahogado con su propia sangre, una muerte horrible para una persona horrible.

Pero no podía decir eso, así que sólo mostró una sonrisa y asintió. Lan Xichen creía que era bueno poniendo sonrisas corteses, lo llevaba haciendo toda su vida al fin y al cabo y ciertamente esa podría engañar a cualquiera, pero no a Jiang Cheng, él había aprendido a leer sus sonrisas y sabía que esa escondía un pensamiento oscuro.

-Perfecto. También me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas y revisar ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, concretamente su pectoral izquierdo ya que según mi líder es de ese lugar de donde sale toda esa energía oscura.

-Me pongo en sus manos.

Li Meiling asintió y se acercó a él - ¿Me permite? - preguntó mientras señalaba su pecho con la mano, ante lo que el Lan asintió.

La médico comenzó a recorrer todo su pecho con sus manos, intentando encontrar algún indicio de que algo no estuviera bien con su energía espiritual.

Decir que Jiang Cheng estaba bebiendo vinagre en ese momento era decir poco, pero sabía que aun iba a beber más cuando escuchó a Li Meiling preguntar lo siguiente.

-Sé que esto va a sonar un poco atrevido, pero ¿podría quitarse las túnicas superiores?

Lan Xichen asintió de nuevo e hizo lo que le pidieron. Cuando Jiang Cheng vio cómo su amiga tocaba su pecho desnudo, juró que podría azotarla con Zidian ahí mismo, pero se contuvo, al fin y al cabo, sabía de sobra que su mejor amiga no sentía atracción por los hombres pero verla hacer algo que él deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo le dio mucha envidia. Con la idea de alejar sus estúpidos celos injustificados, se dedicó a observar el torso desnudo de Lan Xichen, se notaba que había perdido un poco de músculo pero estos aún se le marcaban profundamente en el abdomen y en los brazos. Vale, había sido mala idea admirar su cuerpo para tranquilizarse porque sin duda estaba más nervioso que antes.

Pero todos sus nervios fueron convertidos de golpe en preocupación cuando escuchó un quejido de dolor por parte del Jade.

-¿En una escala del 1al 10 cuanto diría que le duele cuando le toco aquí? -Preguntó la médico mientras volvía a apretar un poco un punto concreto de su piel que se encontraba arriba a la derecha de su pezón izquierdo.

Lan Xichen pareció pensarlo un momento y respondió.

-5

Li Meiling no parecía satisfecha con su respuesta así que volvió a apretar esa zona, pero esta vez con más fuerza, sacándole un alarido y una mueca de dolor.

-Por favor, sea sincero.

-8

Esta vez Li Meiling sí pareció contenta con su respuesta, pues asintió.

-¿Desde cuándo siente ese dolor en el pecho?

-No lo había sentido nunca, de hecho, no me duele ni siento nada si no lo toca.

-Esto es muy extraño - dijo Mieling en un tono bajo, más hablando para ella misma que con los demás - por favor no se vista todavía - dijo para voltearse hacia Jiang Cheng - líder ¿podría hacer el ritual que suele realizar?

Jiang Cheng asintió y procedió a hacer lo que le dijeron. Li Meiling vio con asombro cómo una cantidad considerable de energía oscura salía de esa zona donde había sentido algo antes en el pecho de Lan Xichen, pasaba por la campana de claridad y desembocaba en el cuerpo de su amigo para finalmente disolverse.

-Esta energía es diferente a todo lo que nos hemos enfrentado antes, estoy segura de que no se trata de energía resentida, es más fuerte y agresiva.

-Por favor dígame del 1 al 10 cuanto le duele ahora - y volvió a apretar esa zona.

-2

Repitiendo el proceso de nuevo, la medico volvió a apretar esa zona con más fuerza que antes.

-2

-Ya veo. Tengo una teoría, pero no puedo estar segura, no hasta que hable con mis contactos sobre el asunto. Según lo que mi líder me ha contado y lo que yo misma he podido ver, se trata de una energía que nace de sus emociones y va directa a su núcleo, por eso siente el dolor ahí. Cuando mi líder le saca la energía el dolor se calma, pero el hecho de que me haya dicho 2 y no 1 quiere decir que sí siente un poco de dolor, es pequeño sí, pero está ahí y esto me hace pensar que mi líder no puede quitarle toda esa energía oscura y no es porque le falte fuerza o algo así, da igual qué se haga, nadie ni nada se lo podrá quitar. Tampoco es porque su núcleo esté dañado.

Hizo una pausa, pensando cómo explicarse.

-Pensad que el núcleo es de color dorado, pues su mente está contaminando el color dorado vertiendo negro en él y si echas mucho negro en un color claro este toma todo el color y del dorado no queda nada. Por lo que he podido observar, ahora aún es posible extraer esta energía, pero llegará un punto en el que no se pueda porque esté muy arraigada dentro de su núcleo y lo rompa. El problema no es tanto que rompa su núcleo porque es cierto que sería horrible pero aún podría vivir sin él, el problema es que antes de que su núcleo se contamine por completo, su cuerpo ya habrá muerto porque no podrá soportar más situaciones como la de ayer mucho tiempo. También quiero advertirle que es posible que pronto aparezca una mancha oscura sobre su piel, como una forma de externalizar el daño interno. Será la forma en la que su cuerpo nos avise de que algo no va bien, que hagamos algo y aunque ya lo sabemos, en cuanto lo haga, vendrá a significar que se volverá más agresiva. Le pido que si pasa nos avise por favor, para ver cuan grave es la situación.

Hizo otra una pausa, pensando con cuidado las palabras que diría a continuación, sabiendo que eran un tema especialmente delicado para el Jade.

-Sé que todos hemos pensado que esto podría tratarse de una desviación de Qi pero estoy segura que ambos, al igual que yo, han descartado esa idea rápido. Si bien es cierto que ambas cosas se producen a raíz de las emociones, a lo que nos enfrentamos es algo totalmente diferente, porque lo que le está pasando sin duda está relacionado con las emociones pero el problema es que a esas emociones hay que sumarle esa energía oscura. Si solo se tratara de una desviación de Qi "bastaría" con conducir esas emociones hacia un camino tranquilo, pero estoy segura que eso no bastará porque la oscuridad de su núcleo no se irá solo con eso, está muy arraigada en él.

Li Meiling calló nuevamente y parecía estar pensando mil posibilidades en su cabeza, con una concentración tal, que ninguno de los dos hombres de la habitación se atrevió a interrumpirla.

-Con el conocimiento que tengo ahora no se me ocurre alguna solución o cura. Durante los próximos días me reuniré con gente especialista en el campo de las emociones, les comentaré todo lo que he podido sacar en claro e intentaré dar con algo que nos ayude. Por ahora le recomiendo meditar diariamente y no hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, también sería bueno si mi líder le sigue sacando semanalmente esa energía y que además le transfiriera un poco de energía espiritual para compensar la que está perdiendo por ese ensuciamiento de su núcleo.

Li Meiling se levantó - volveré en cuanto consiga algo – caminó hacia la puerta y se dio la vuelta - me gustaría comentar un par de cosas con el doctor Xu antes de irnos, así que, con su permiso, me retiro - hizo una reverencia y tras el asentimiento de Jiang Cheng, se marchó.

En cuanto la medico salió de la habitación, Lan Xichen se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Sentía que era tan débil, esa gente que no tenía ningún tipo de obligación de ayudarle lo estaba haciendo, se preocupaban por él y le estaba haciendo trabajar por su causa, una que él ya consideraba perdida. Si hubiera muerto ayer al menos esa pobre gente no tendría ahora esa enorme carga sobre sus hombros y todo por su culpa. Debería haber muerto, era lo que se merecía, lo que en el fondo quería, no era merecedor de tan amables atenciones, no hacia una persona tan despreciable como lo era él.

-Me gustaría golpearte ahora mismo - esas palabras con un tono peligroso le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Perdón? - preguntó el Jade confundido.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Lan Xichen - Jiang Cheng usó su nombre de cortesía a propósito, le daba igual que el otro lo considerase una falta de respeto, quería que viera que se estaba refiriendo a él, a su persona, no a Zewu-Jun, no al Líder de la Secta Lan sino a Lan Huan. Que esas palabras iban dirigidos a su persona y no a su cargo - y si quieres morir adelante, pero no te confundas, le importas a mucha gente y si crees que estarán mejor sin ti déjame decirte que te equivocas, tú aún tienes una familia por la que luchar y espero que no olvides eso. A la hora de la verdad no servirán de nada las palabras de ánimo de nadie si tú mismo piensas lo contrario. Sé por experiencia que da igual lo que te digan los demás, cuando tú mismo te crees mierda eso es lo que eres, no importa que baje un dios del cielo a decirte que eres genial, que si tú no te lo crees, nadie va a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión. Déjame decirte una cosa más antes de irme Lan Xichen, si esperas que con el paso del tiempo ese dolor se esfume, te equivocas.

Pensó seriamente si decir lo siguiente, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-No he contado esto a nadie antes pero ahora quiero hacerlo. Yo realmente deseé morir después de la muerte de mis padres y la destrucción de mi hogar, después de la pérdida de mi hermana, me sentí tan sólo y a día de hoy aún me sigo sintiendo sólo, incluso hay días en los que el dolor se vuelve tan malo que aún habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, en esos días malos deseo morir, pensando que así encontraré la paz que tanto ansío. Ese dolor que pasó hace tanto tiempo nunca se ha ido y sé que nunca se irá, da igual cuantos años pasen, es algo con lo que tienes que aprender a vivir antes de que te devore.

Otra pausa, ya que estaba sincerándose, diría lo que pensaba de verdad.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me ha parecido hipócrita vuestra forma de entender las emociones. Os jactáis de ser muy sinceros y no mentir, pero como yo lo veo, ocultar tus emociones y encerrarlas es mentir, ¿por qué si estás sintiendo tristeza en un momento determinado no puedes dejarte llevar por ella y llorar lo que necesites para desahogarte? Las emociones y sentimientos es lo que somos, lo que diferencia los seres vivos de otras cosas y no eres más débil por llorar o pedir ayuda cuando lo necesitas. Siempre podrás pedirme ayuda a mí y no te voy a dejar sólo pasando por todo esto, soy muy cabezota y esta decisión ya está tomada, ni tú ni nadie va a hacerme cambiar de idea.

Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le hablaba así y no pudo evitarlo, una lágrima traicionera se escabulló de su ojo izquierdo, deslizándose por su mejilla. Sonrió y, curiosamente, era una de esas escasas sonrisas sinceras. Ese hombre tan serio e imponente, que parece que nada puede afectarle o provocarle un sentimiento que no fuera ira, se había abierto frente a él, le había hablado de sus más profundos sentimientos y se sintió tan identificado con ellos... veía que no eran tan diferentes después de todo, cambia una sonrisa por un ceño fruncido y lo que hay debajo de ellos es el mismo sentimiento. No sabía por qué los dioses habían puesto en su camino a ese hombre, pero una vez más, sintió que era justo lo que necesitaba, quizás debería sentirse molesto por haber sido llamado por su nombre de cortesía y tratarlo de tú, pero no. Él mismo había empezado a sentirse incómodo por la excesiva formalidad que había entre ellos porque sentía que no era necesaria, no después de todo lo que habían pasado, de cómo le había visto en sus peores momentos y se alegró de que el otro diera el primer paso, así él podría continuar con los demás.

-Gracias, Jiang Wanyin, por todo. Sé que ni en mis próximas vidas podría devolverte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí - dijo mientras se secaba la lágrima que ya iba por mitad de su mejilla, no intentando ocultar el gesto, sino sintiéndose orgulloso de él, desde luego no se sentía avergonzado o débil por llorar frente a él, por una vez estaba mostrando sus emociones y no escondiéndolas, tal y como le había dicho Jiang Wanyin y... dios, se sentía tan bien. De repente, todos esos pensamientos destructivos que estaban pasando por su cabeza hace apenas un minuto se esfumaron de repente, y en su lugar quedó una sensación cálida, una que le decía que no estaba tan sólo como él creía y, aunque sabía que todos esos pensamientos negativos volverían porque no era tan fácil librarse de ellos, ahora sólo podía sentir felicidad y tranquilidad.

-Bah, no seas tan exagerado - dijo Jiang Cheng mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Queriendo cambiar de tema, sacó un pergamino de su manga.

-Antes de irme, Meiling me hizo apuntar en este papel los síntomas que has estado teniendo, creo que están todos pero me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo para estar seguros.

-Claro - respondió el Lan alargando la mano para recoger el papel, pero en cuanto lo hizo se quedó embobado mirando la caligrafía del otro hombre. Sonrió.

-Jiang Wanyin, tu letra es hermosa. Esta no es la misma que usas para escribir los documentos oficiales ¿verdad? Los trazos son apresurados y hacen que las palabras tengan forma de cursiva. Realmente es bonito mirarla.

-Pero qué estás diciendo, es una letra normal y corriente - Si otro le hubiera hecho tal comentario ahora estaría llorando por ser azotado con Zidian por haberse burlado de él. Pero sabía que Zewu-Jun lo decía en serio, no solo porque era una de las preciadas reglas de la secta Gusu Lan, sino por el brillo de admiración que se podía adivinar en esos ojos de color oro viejo.

-Lo digo totalmente en serio, nunca había visto una letra tan bonita como la tuya - ante esas palabras sinceras Jiang Cheng solo pudo desviar la mirada mientras sentía sus mejillas calientes. Diablos, no sabía qué responder a los cumplidos, no estaba nada acostumbrado a ellos.

-G-gracias... ¿supongo?

A Lan Xichen se le escapó una suave y pequeña risita, era adorable ver al temible Sandu ShengShou tímido, con las mejillas sonrojadas y desviando la mirada porque no sabía dónde meterse.

Continuaron conversando alrededor de una hora más, sobre temas circunstanciales y sin sentido, incluso gastándose pequeñas bromas el uno a otro.

Jiang Cheng supo que las cosas no eran como en la otra línea temporal. En ella, aunque sí se llamaban por sus nombres de cortesía, no llegaron nunca a tratarse de tú y aquí el cambio había surgido de forma natural, sin necesidad de preguntas, él lo hizo sin pensarlo realmente, solo quería llegar a Lan Xichen sin esa estúpida formalidad y al hacerlo, el otro lo trató de igual forma. Con eso sintió que una barrera que persistió siempre en la otra línea temporal finalmente se había roto. Antes siempre sentía que los separaba algo, quizás era esa forma de hablarse y ahora lo tenía claro, sentía que estaba más unido a él que nunca, más de lo que lo había estado jamás con nadie. Desde luego, no se había abierto de esa forma con nadie más, era muy reservado en lo que se refería a sus sentimientos y con Lan Xichen simplemente dejó salir todo lo que llevaba años guardando sin ser consciente de ello, lo hizo porque se sentía en un lugar seguro, donde podía ser él mismo sin miedo a ser juzgado. Y se sentía tan bien...

Antes de irse procedió a transferirle algo de energía espiritual, tal como le indicó Meiling. Con el consentimiento del otro, cogió su muñeca y procedió con su tarea. Llevaba unos pocos segundos cuando Lan Xichen preguntó algo que quería saber desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí, Jiang Wanyin?

"Porque te quiero" pensó, pero como no podía decir eso, bufó y dijo lo siguiente.

-¿Quién dijo que me preocupo por ti?

Lan Huan sonrió ante su respuesta, si podía leer fácilmente a Wangji, Jiang Wanyin era como un libro abierto, en ese tiempo que llevaban siendo cercanos se había percatado de pequeños gestos que hacía tanto con su cara como con su cuerpo que hacía de forma inconsciente y que delataban lo que pensaba en realidad. En este caso eso venia a significar "me preocupo por ti porque me caes bien".

Justo cuando terminó con ese pensamiento, fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban, de hecho, era la primera vez que tenía a Sandu ShengShou así de cerca sin sentirse mal físicamente y, aprovechando que la mirada del Jiang estaba en su muñeca, se detuvo a observarlo detenidamente de cerca. Ahora que se fijaba, se dio cuenta de que era bastante atractivo. Su cara tenía marcados rasgos masculinos pero al mismo tiempo eran delicados, produciéndose una balanza perfecta entre ambos extremos, además, las trencitas en su pelo y los largos flequillos que caían sobre ambos lados de su rostro, los suavizaban aún más. Tenía pequeñas pequitas en la zona de la nariz de las que no se había dado cuenta antes porque realmente eran apenas susceptibles, pero ahí estaban, dándole un aspecto adorable a su cara. Por no hablar de sus largas pestañas negras, que acentuaban sus ojos, aprovechó que estaba concentrado en su muñeca para verlos de reojo y se percató de algo, siempre creyó que sus ojos eran azules pero ahora se podían ver ciertos tonos amatistas, eran muy sutiles y no se apreciaban a no ser que estuvieras lo suficientemente cerca y te fijaras bien, pero ahí estaban, como pequeñas manchas que recorrían todo el iris azul.

Precioso. Eso es lo que pensó cuando terminó de mirarlo, el Líder Jiang era precioso, de una forma en la que no podías apartar la mirada. No sólo era guapo sin más, era el tipo de belleza que te atrae como la luz atrae a una polilla y Xichen sintió en ese momento que él era la polilla y Jiang Cheng, la luz.

Al pensar eso no pudo evitar que un cierto rubor se expandiera por sus mejillas, que aún se acentuó más cuando Jiang Cheng soltó su muñeca con cuidado y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Jiang Cheng preocupado al verle la cara roja - ¿no me digas que vuelves a tener fiebre? – y le colocó una mano en la frente, evitando tocar la cinta, lo que hizo que su cara se pusiera aún más roja de lo que ya estaba. Se sentía como un tonto, ni que él fuera un manga cortada.

-N-no, no te preocupes, simplemente de repente me entró calor – técnicamente, eso no era una mentira, porque calor sí que le entró.

Jiang Cheng no se veía muy convencido, pero no dijo nada porque no parecía tener su frente caliente así que simplemente se levantó y abrió la ventana que había en la habitación, para que entrara el aire.

-Gracias – dijo Lan Xichen levantándose también para despedirse de su amigo.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene... Lan Xichen.

-Sí, hasta entonces... Jiang Wanyin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo es más largo que el anterior, si el 4 ya me lo parecía este se me ha ido de las manos creo, pero no pasa nada, así tenéis más de Xicheng (?
> 
> No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este cap, habré borrado y vuelto a escribir ciertas partes como unas tres veces porque no me convencía y la verdad es que tampoco me siento muy satisfecha con este resultado final... lo cierto es que lleva escrito desde el miércoles pero ayer tuve un examen y no he tenido tiempo de subirlo antes porque quería corregirlo bien y que no tuviera faltas de ortografía o estuviera mal escrito, además como es tan largo he tardado más en escribirlo y corregirlo, por eso lo he subido más tarde.
> 
> He disfrutado tantísimo describiendo la belleza de nuestro gatito gruñón... porque nuestro Líder de Yunmeng si es más guapo, se muere. Me ha gustado mucho describirlo a través de los ojos de Xichen, que parece que se empieza a dar cuenta de algunas cosas.
> 
> Y ya son amigos! No con derechos pero tiempo al tiempo, que de amigos a esposos sólo hay un paso (? Nah, ya en serio, me pone feliz poder haber escrito el momento en el que se tratan de tú, es algo que tenía muchas ganas de que llegara desde que empecé a escribir este fic.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto ^^


	7. Sentimientos

Después de esa reunión, Jiang Cheng y Lan Huan se habían visto dos veces más, esto quiere decir que habían pasado dos semanas. Y las cosas... se estaban empezando a poner feas.

Jin Ling estaba teniendo problemas con los ancianos de su secta, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía y más preparándose para subir al puesto de Líder dentro de unos meses. No es que quisieran echarlo del lugar que le correspondía, pero le estaban presionando demasiado con la excusa de que un buen líder tiene que poder soportar esa carga y más, por lo que Jiang Cheng tenía pensado ir dentro de poco para poner a esos viejos en su sitio y amenazarlos para que no se pasen con su sobrino.

En esos días también había recibido algunas cartas de Meiling diciéndole que había conseguido bastante información sobre el asunto pero que aún no encontraba una cura así que seguiría fuera investigando un poco más. Y eso le inquietaba porque tenía la sensación de que traería muy malas noticias, si fueran buenas, desde luego, ya habría vuelto. Otra correspondencia que recibía a menudo eran las de doctor Xu Mao, una semanalmente comunicándole el estado de Lan Xichen, su última carta decía que seguía tosiendo sangre de vez en cuando pero que no había vuelto a tener un ataque tan fuerte como el de aquella vez y que tampoco se había vuelto a desmayar. Así que podría decirse las cosas en ese tema seguían exactamente igual, pero al menos no iban a peor. Del mismo modo, recientemente Lan Xichen y él se mandaban cartas hablando sobre temas personales, correspondencia de amigos y no de trabajo que le hacían muy feliz.

También tenía muchísimo trabajo en su secta, no es que estuviera descuidando sus deberes, pero con ayudar a Lan Xichen y a su sobrino se le estaba acumulando el papeleo que tenía que rellenar, por lo que últimamente estaba durmiendo poco.

Otro asunto en el que había estado pensando era en que no sabía dónde estaba el estúpido de Wei Wuxian, no es que quisiera verle o hablar con él, pero sí había pensado en contactar con su ahora esposo. Lan Wangji nunca le había caído en gracia pero Lan Xichen era su hermano y él más que nadie sabía lo que era perder no a uno, sino a dos. Por eso se había planteado seriamente enviar a alguien a buscarlos y hacerles saber de la condición del Primer Jade, pero dudaba que fuera buena idea. Ya le preguntó en la otra línea temporal a Lan Huan si quería contactar con su hermano y le dijo que no, que no quería poner a Wangji triste ahora que había encontrado la felicidad que tanto se merecía. Y Jiang Cheng sabía que su respuesta ahora sería la misma, pero también que a Hanguang-Jun le dolerá demasiado si Lan Huan vuelve a morir y él ni siquiera ha podido despedirse... en la otra línea temporal lo más probable es que ni siquiera le diera tiempo a enterarse, pero Jiang Cheng sabe que se culpará a sí mismo por no haber estado con él. Pero realmente no quería hacer algo que fuera en contra de los deseos de Lan Xichen, no en algo tan personal como la relación con su hermano, eso era únicamente decisión suya.

Se abofeteó mentalmente. Primero, Lan Xichen no iba a morir y segundo, si era el expreso deseo de este, lo respetaría, él no era nadie para meterse en su relación. Cuando esos desvergonzados vuelvan de su luna de miel entonces podrán ver lo bien que está Xichen, sí, eso era lo que iba a pasar.

Aunque había algo a lo que no podía dejar de darle vueltas. El árbol ese raro le dijo que la enfermedad de Zewu-Jun no se podía curar con doctores, ¿entonces? ¿Eso quería decir que daba igual todo lo que el doctor Xu Mao y Meiling estaban haciendo buscando respuestas en la medicina? Pero, ¿cómo se cura una enfermedad si no es con conocimientos médicos? Tenía muchas preguntas y de ninguna tenía la repuesta. Entonces, una idea cruzó por sus pensamientos, si lo que le estaba haciendo eso a su cuerpo era su mente y emociones, significaba que, efectivamente, no se podría curar con la medicina... ¿acaso el árbol dijo eso refiriéndose a que debía curar su mente de las emociones negativas y así salvar su cuerpo y con ello, su vida? ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer eso? Salvar a alguien del dolor no es tarea fácil, si le preguntaban a Jiang Cheng diría que es imposible, él mejor que nadie sabe que sólo uno mismo puede curarse con el tiempo de su propio dolor, claro que era bueno tener ayuda pero a fin de cuentas todo depende de ti. Y precisamente tiempo para curarse era lo que Lan Xichen no tenía.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso, bastantes veces habían venido a su cabeza esos asuntos esa semana y si seguía así iba a tener uno de sus frecuentes y horribles ataques de ansiedad. Estaba tan cansado...

.....

El día siguiente de esa conversación consigo mismo partió hacia los Recesos de la Nube y durante el camino recordó las últimas visitas a Lan Xichen, después de esa donde ambos se llamaron por sus nombres de cortesía y su relación había adquirido la fase de amigos. La cosa no era muy diferente a la otra línea temporal en ese aspecto, Zewu-Jun volvió a enseñarle algunos de sus dibujos favoritos y a tocarle alguna melodía y él también le habló nuevamente del Muelle del Loto y de su lugar especial, porque en esta ocasión estaba seguro de que podría llevarlo ahí. Además, hoy era un día especial porque después de meditarlo detenidamente, por fin se atrevería a dar ese paso, estaba muy nervioso pero era algo que realmente quería hacer.

Cuando llegó fue recibido por el discípulo que solía vigilar el Hanshi por si a Lan Xichen le pasaba algo. Después de saludarse entre ellos le guio hasta la sala habitual pero cuando llamó a su amigo y no obtuvo respuesta se empezó a impacientar y ponerse nervioso. Viendo que después del segundo llamado no respondía, abrió la puerta rápidamente y allí estaba, desmayado tirado en el suelo.

-¿No se supone que tú estás a su cuidado? – Bramó el Líder de Secta Jiang mientras corría al encuentro del amor de su vida

-Cuando fui a por usted por orden de Zewu-Jun estaba perfectamente, no me habré ausentado ni dos minutos – dijo con angustia, sintiéndose culpable. Jiang Cheng decidió dejar la discusión ahí.

-Ve a avisar al doctor Xu.

Para cuando el discípulo se fue, él ya estaba en el suelo junto a Lan Xichen y lo sostuvo en sus brazos, no parecía haber estado tosiendo sangre porque no había rastros de ella por ningún sitio, ¿se había desmayado sin más? Pero entonces se percató de algo: aun inconsciente tenía su mano fuertemente agarrada a la túnica en aquel lugar donde Meiling había estado tocando. Teniendo un mal presentimiento deshizo su fuerte agarre de forma delicada y tras levantar su túnica un poco lo vio, efectivamente, sus peores temores se hacían realidad. Justo como les había advertido Meiling, en su pecho había una mancha oscura, no era muy grande, un pequeño punto oscuro, pero ahí estaba. Volviendo a colocar las túnicas en su lugar prestó más atención a su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y tenía una mueca de dolor, además le costaba respirar y en su frente se podía ver pequeñas gotas de sudor frío.

Con un nudo en el pecho, lo levantó con cuidado, con la intención de llevarlo a la enfermería de la Secta Lan, no podía estar más tiempo tirado en el suelo. De camino se encontró con el médico, ambos se miraron y asintieron en silencio y Jiang Cheng continuó con su recorrido seguido de cerca por Xu Mao. Cuando llegaron lo depositó sobre la camilla y tras cumplir la petición del médico que le pidió ayuda para retirarle las túnicas superiores, se alejó para dejar trabajar al doctor.

Vio en silencio y con angustia cómo este le examinaba esa mancha.

-Esto es lo que la doctora Li y yo temíamos, sabíamos que en algún momento iba a pasar. No sabemos qué va a pasar a partir de ahora o cómo reaccionará su cuerpo – dijo con pesadumbre para después coger un paño húmedo y comenzar a secarle el sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo – me temo que yo no puedo hacer nada, la doctora Li puede que haya encontrado algo que nos sea útil pero por ahora sólo podemos pasarle energía espiritual y estar más atentos a sus movimientos para que al menos no se desmaye estando solo y se golpee la cabeza con algo.

Jiang Cheng solo podía observar a Lan Huan con lágrimas en los ojos que se negaba a derramar, no podía dar una imagen débil, no cuando el otro hombre era quien estaba sufriendo, no él, además sabía que, si dejaba escapar una sola lágrima, estaba seguro de que no podría parar. Así que solo asintió en silencio y cuando el médico terminó, le ayudó a colocarle una túnica superior limpia para volver a recostarlo y taparle con la sábana.

-Me gustaría quedarme, para vigilarlo y de paso transmitirle energía espiritual.

Xu Mao que no era tonto y era consciente de los sentimientos de ambos hacia el otro, decidió dejarles a solas, conocedor de que su líder no podría estar en mejores manos.

-Está bien, si ve que ocurre algo estaré en el laboratorio – y, tras una reverencia, se fue, dejándoles solos.

Cuando en médico salió, Jiang Cheng se acercó con una silla y se sentó junto a la cama, le cogió la mano y comenzó a pasarle energía espiritual lentamente. Con la mano que tenía libre apartó algunos cabellos que se le habían pegado al rostro y le acomodó la manta. Se veía tan hermoso... incluso así de pálido.

A veces intentaba pensar detenidamente cómo se había enamorado tantísimo de ese hombre, pero nunca era capaz de encontrar un día o hecho concreto y lo odiaba, porque sólo fue capaz de admitirlo a sí mismo cuando lo vio en aquel ataúd, su testarudez de que él no era un manga cortada le había hecho admitir lo que sentía únicamente cuando ya fue demasiado tarde. Estaba seguro de que, si no hubiera muerto, no habría admitido sus sentimientos o, en caso de hacerlo, habría pasado muchísimo tiempo.

El amor que sentía por Lan Huan era como el aire, no podías verlo, pero ahí estaba. Era sutil, pero lo mismo que el aire no se siente cuando todo está en calma, sí que lo hace cuando se desencadena un huracán. El afecto hacía él comenzó siendo un viento suave en verano y ahora era una poderosa tormenta, donde el aire pegaba fuerte en todas las direcciones.

Se sentía tan cansado... todos esos días en los que durmió poco por todos los asuntos que tenía que atender le tenían agotado. No supo en qué momento, pero se quedó dormido.

.....

Cuando Lan Xichen despertó sintió calma, como si el insoportable dolor que había sentido antes de desmayarse nunca hubiera existido.

Abrió los ojos y la vista que le recibió hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Ahí, justo a su lado, estaba Jiang Wanyin dormido, con los brazos cruzados sobre el borde de la cama con su cabeza apoyada en ellos y, lo más importante, su mano estaba sosteniendo la suya propia. Eso último le hizo sonrojarse.

Nunca había visto al temible Sandu ShengShou tan relajado, sin ese ceño fruncido ni esa actitud constante a la defensiva, ahora simplemente se veía como un hombre agotado. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se liberó de su agarre y se incorporó para coger una manta que había en los pies de la cama para después echársela sobre los hombros de la forma más delicada posible para no despertarle. Después volvió a cogerle la mano, pero no se recostó, se quedó ahí, sentado frente a él, observándole dormir.

Apretó un poco su mano, sintiendo su calidez contra su palma. Era muy reconfortante.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando ya no pudo seguir negando aquello que llevaba rondando por su cabeza desde hacía dos semanas, cuando se le calentó hasta el alma admirando la belleza de Jiang Wanyin, su cara tan cerca de la suya propia... llevaba todo ese tiempo diciéndose que no había significado nada, que él no era un manga cortada, pero ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, quería ser sincero con sus sentimientos, como le había pedido Jiang Cheng, así que sí: era un manga cortada y se estaba empezando a enamorar de Jiang Wanyin. No es simplemente que el hombre le atrajera físicamente, que también, más que eso era cómo se sentía cuando estaba con él.

Lan Xichen se consideraba a sí mismo alguien muy sociable, pero hace mucho que descubrió que estar rodeado de gente y no sentirte solo no tenían por qué ir de la mano. Sentía que nadie aparte de su familia conocía su verdadero yo, pero eso había empezado a cambiar, tenía la sensación de que el Líder de la Secta Jiang estaba comenzando a ver más allá de su sonrisa, sentía que su alma se abría con él y no le importaba en lo absoluto. Desde que empezaron con esa relación sentía que podía ser completamente él cuando estaban juntos, sin necesidad de mostrarse como el ejemplo a seguir que era el perfecto Primer Jade, con Jiang Cheng bastaba con ser simplemente Lan Huan y eso le gustaba.

Jiang Wanyin ya lo había visto en los peores momentos de su vida y no solo eso, cuidaba de él, verdaderamente lo hacía, podía verlo claramente, incluso ahora podía verse, estaba ahí, tan agotado, a su lado.

Probablemente Lan Xichen conocía a Jiang Cheng mejor que nadie ahora mismo, se había percatado de ciertas cosas de su persona que antes desconocía y sentía que esos detalles eran la punta del iceberg del verdadero Jiang Cheng, pequeñas pinceladas de su personalidad que escondía con su carácter fuerte y su ceño fruncido, pero que él estaba empezando a leer.

Le gustaba la paz que le transmitía, cómo decía las cosas sin tapujos, con la verdad por delante, diciendo lo que pensaba y oh, con qué intensidad amaba Jiang Cheng, pudo notarlo por la forma en la que hablaba de su sobrino. Es una de esas personas que mataría por sus seres queridos, que los quiere tanto que incluso le duele. Era conocedor de que Sandu ShengShou nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero él sabe que es cierto.

Son pequeñas cosas que forman su persona de las que antes no se había percatado y que ahora le atraían como la miel a las abejas.

No podía decir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él porque sentía que apenas conocía al otro hombre, pero sí que había comenzado a sentir que su relación iba más allá de la simple amistad y lo sabe porque nunca antes se había sentido así con nadie. Solo quería pasar más tiempo con él y conocer más aspectos de su personalidad. La pregunta es: ¿Jiang Wanyin sentiría lo mismo hacia él? En un primer momento podría pensar que ni de locos teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, pero tenía ciertos acercamientos y detalles hacia su persona que le hacían dudar de ese no rotundo y, si algo era Lan Xichen, eso era observador. Ciertas actitudes y acciones le hacían dudar de la respuesta de esa pregunta, pero lo acababa de decidir, a partir de ahora estaría aún más atento a cada pequeño detalle del otro hombre. Estaba decidido a encontrar la repuesta a esa pregunta.

.....

Cuando Jiang Cheng despertó, se encontraba sólo en la enfermería, apoyado en la cama y con una manta en los hombros. Cuando fue consciente de donde estaba y qué había pasado, casi se muere de la vergüenza. Estaba ahí para cuidar a Lan Xichen y en cambio, el Jade había terminado cuidando de él y, lo que era peor, le había visto dormir. Qué vergüenza.

Como pudo, se incorporó, arregló sus túnicas y su pelo y se dispuso a salir, pero justo cuando iba a caminar hacia la puerta, esta se abrió, mostrando la figura de Zewu-Jun

-Oh, veo que ya te has despertado – dijo con un tono amable y una sonrisa. Llevaba una bandeja con comida así que fue a ayudarle con ella.

-L-lo siento – de verdad que se sentía muy avergonzado.

-¿Por qué? Está claro que estás agotado y necesitas descansar, así que te dejé dormir para ir en busca de comida porque estoy seguro de que tampoco has estado comiendo lo suficiente – ante lo cual, Jiang Cheng desvió la mirada, confirmando sus palabras.

-Jiang Wanyin, debes cuidarte más – dijo con tono preocupado mientras se acomodaba frente a la mesa para comenzar a cenar - Pasarás aquí la noche, ya he mandado que te preparen una habitación.

-No, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no puedo quedarme aquí otro día.

-No era una sugerencia. No me hagas pedir al doctor Xu que te deje inconsciente porque lo haré y él estará de acuerdo conmigo en que necesitas descansar.

Ambos se miraron lo que parecieron horas, Jiang Cheng con una mirada molesta y Lan Xichen con una cálida. Finalmente, el primero gruñó en afirmación sacándole una sonrisa al segundo para después comer en silencio.

Una vez terminaron la comida, Jiang Cheng decidió preguntar lo que quería desde que vio esa mancha en su pecho cuando llegó.

-¿Te duele? – preguntó mirando hacia su pecho con una ceja alzada en señal de preocupación.

El Primer Jade negó - Siento hacerte pasar por todo esto – suspiró cansado.

-Lan Xichen, te juro que como te disculpes otra vez conmigo te voy a romper las piernas – al escuchar eso, Lan Huan no pudo evitar reír, estaba seguro de que lo haría.

-De acuerpo, por el bien de mis piernas no lo volveré a hacer entonces.

Después de saber que no sentía dolor, se armó de valor para darle lo que tenía planeado, pues sabía que dentro de nada le mandaría a su habitación para que descansara, así cogió aire y se preparó mentalmente.

-E-esto, Lan Xichen, y-yo... - el Lan estaba enternecido con esa reacción, Sandu ShengShou no podía ser más lindo cuando se ponía nervioso – quería darte esto – dijo finalmente mientras sacaba una campana de claridad de su túnica y se la tendía en la mesa hacia su dirección.

Lan Xichen se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras mientras su mirada quedaba fija en esa campana plateada con hilos de tela morada.

Jiang Cheng se puso aún más nervioso al ver que no contestaba así que decidió seguir hablando.

-No podrás realizar el ritual que suelo hacerte cada semana porque es una técnica secreta de mi familia y sólo funciona si el catalizador tiene sangre Jiang, pero si decides aceptarla te reconocerá como su maestro y sólo tú podrás escuchar su suave tintineo que te ayudará a calmar la mente.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de su estupor, Lan Xichen preguntó.

-¿Estás seguro? – Lan Huan sabía lo que significaba la campana de claridad para la secta Yunmeng Jiang, no tenía un significado tan romántico como la cinta de Gusu Lan pero que alguien de sus miembros le ofreciera una de sus campanas a una persona externa de su secta tenía un significado. Él sabía que las campanas de claridad solo podían ser portadas por los miembros de la secta del loto o, en su defecto, por una persona sumamente especial para dichos miembros. Por ejemplo, si un discípulo quería darle una campana a su pareja no podía hacerlo así sin más, antes debía pedirle permiso a su líder y sólo en caso de que este acepara podría hacerlo, por lo que tenía que ser alguien realmente especial para que Sandu ShengShou aceptara otorgar algo tan importante para su secta a alguien externo a ella. Y ahora el propio Jiang Wanyin, líder de la Secta Yunmeng Jiang, le estaba ofreciendo una de sus campanas a él. Puede que ahí tuviera la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto ansiaba saber.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que si estoy seguro? Pues claro que lo estoy, sino no te la habría ofrecido – Lan Xichen sonrió, a pesar de que a cualquier otra persona sus palabras le habrían resultado cortantes, a él no, porque sabía que era su forma de protegerse cuando estaba nervioso y/o avergonzado. Supo que hizo ese gesto desde el fondo de su corazón, así que él lo aceptaría también desde lo más profundo del suyo.

-Gracias Wanyin, será un honor para mí portar la campana de claridad de la Secta Yunmeng Jiang, más aun sabiendo que viene de un amigo.

Jiang Cheng no contestó al agradecimiento, simplemente gruñó en afirmación y se levantó.

-Mañana, después de desayunar y realizarte el ritual, partiré a Yunmeng. Hasta entonces, descansa, que tú también lo necesitas... Xichen.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, salió de la enfermería donde habían estado cenando.

Lan Xichen ya no tenía dudas, estaba seguro de que Jiang Wanyin también tenía sentimientos románticos por él. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Quién de los dos se atrevería a dar el primer paso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el capítulo 6. Parece que nuestro mantarraya por fin ha admitido sus sentimientos, desde luego ha tardado mucho menos que nuestro gatito gruñón, puede que porque no es tan cabezota negando lo evidente como él.
> 
> Quería decir que, aunque estos últimos capítulos han estado saliendo semanalmente, a partir de ahora no puedo asegurar que siga siendo así, porque como veis son bastante largos y aunque me acaban de dar las vacaciones de navidad en la universidad, en febrero tengo los exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar y hacer miles de trabajos, así que quería adelantar todo eso estas vacaciones, por eso no sé con qué frecuencia podré subir nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Sé que es una mierda porque yo me desespero cuando no actualizan los fic seguido, pero os prometo que no voy a abandonar esta historia, así que os pediría que vosotras tampoco lo hagáis porque os aseguro que la voy a continuar hasta terminarla, simplemente que subiré capítulo cuando pueda.
> 
> Además, no sabéis todo lo que se viene en los próximos capítulos... tengo ideas sabrosas para los dos siguientes y sólo voy a decir que los vais a amar.
> 
> Espero que podáis comprenderme y que sigáis apoyando este fic como hasta ahora.
> 
> Nos seguimos leyendo ^^


	8. Desesperación

_ Advertencia: si sufres de ansiedad te recomiendo no leer este capítulo. _

-Habla.

Jiang Cheng tenía miedo. Muchos podrían pensar que el temible Sandu ShengShou no le tenía miedo a nada, pero estaban muy equivocados, el Líder de la Secta Jiang temía muchas cosas y a lo que tenía más miedo en la vida era a perder a sus seres queridos, en este caso, a Lan Xichen.

En la privacidad de su habitación se encontraban Meiling y él sentados uno frente al otro. Su amiga acababa de llegar después de estar más tres semanas fuera y Jiang Cheng sabía por su expresión que traía muy malas noticias. No estaba preparado.

Li Meiling suspiró, le iba a resultar muy difícil tener esa conversación.

-He descubierto qué es lo que le pasa al Líder de la Secta Lan, en varios escritos se describía exactamente lo mismo que le está pasando a él. Es una enfermedad, una de carácter genética. Es decir, Zewu-Jun ya nació con ella, al igual que otras personas. Algunas pasan toda su vida sin verse afectados por ella ya que nunca llega a manifestarse, otras por el contrario sí la padecen. Podría decirse que es una enfermedad rara ya que muy pocas personas en el mundo la tienen por lo que la investigación sobre ella es escasa. El hecho de que a algunas personas les afecte y a otras no, se debe a que esta enfermedad solo aparece cuando la persona sufre un dolor emocional muy fuerte, no es simplemente que esté triste por todo lo sucedido con sus hermanos jurados, es un dolor real emocionalmente del que siente que no puede salir, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero estoy segura de que tú, mejor que nadie, sabes cómo se siente. Esta enfermedad afecta a muy pocas personas por dos motivos: la primera es que debe pasar por algo sumamente horrible para que sus emociones se desborden de tal forma y la segunda es que tiene que tener un núcleo dorado, ya que si esa persona no puede cultivar, la enfermedad la seguirá teniendo, pero no morirá por ella puesto que la misma se alimenta del propio núcleo dorado.

Después de explicarse, Meiling guardó silencio, dejando que su amigo asimilara toda la información que acababa de recibir.

-Entiendo – dijo con una calma que perdía a cada segundo que pasaba - ¿y cómo la curamos?

Esa era la pregunta que Meiling no quería escuchar. Bajá la mirada.

-No podemos – dijo con tristeza – he investigado todo lo que he podido, pero nadie ha encontrado una cura para la enfermedad, una vez que la oscuridad llega al núcleo, es imposible salvarle la vida.

Tras escuchar las palabras de su amiga, Jiang Cheng se quedó mirando un punto de la habitación durante lo que parecieron horas, pero que en realidad fueron un par de minutos.

-Eso no puede ser – dijo más serio de lo habitual – tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para salvarlo.

-Lo único que he encontrado es una medicina para que no sienta ningún dolor, es todo lo que puedo ofrecer, lo siento mucho Jiang Cheng, te he fallado – dijo Meling con lágrimas en los ojos, porque realmente se sentía una fracasada. Llevaba semanas estudiando ese tema sin parar y no había sido capaz de dar con absolutamente nada aparte de esa medicina.

Jiang Wanyin salió de su trance y se levantó para irse, no quería que su amiga lo viera llorar.

Sabía que tenía que decirle a Meiling que no era culpa suya, que había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero no le salían esas palabras de consuelo, no cuando no las tenía ni para él mismo. Así que simplemente salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación camino al bosque, donde convirtió a Zidian en látigo y golpeó todo lo que se ponía en su camino, llorando y gritando a la nada.

No podía ser verdad, no había vuelto en el tiempo para ver morir otra vez a Lan Huan. Aunque mentiría si dijera que tenía esperanzas en la medicina, ya se lo había dicho el árbol raro.

No soportaría verlo morir otra vez, si eso era lo que iba a pasar ¿de qué había servido volver en el tiempo entonces? ¿esto estaba pasando por su propia debilidad? Sabía que era débil, siempre lo había sabido, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Lan Xichen no se sumara a la lista de cadáveres que había dejado tras de sí por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlos, ya llevaba en su espalda a toda su familia, no quería que pasara lo mismo con la única persona que había querido de forma romántica.

Sentía que todo esto era demasiado para él, un peso sobre sus hombros que lo hundía lentamente en un terreno farrangoso del que no podía levantarse y en el que se hundía más a cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, lo sabía. Había tenido tantos a lo largo de su vida que reconocía perfectamente los síntomas, así que intentó inhalar y exhalar de forma profunda y lenta mientras se calmaba.

No podía permitirse tener uno de sus ataque ahora, no solo porque sabía que entonces Meiling lo obligaría a descansar y probablemente le prohibiría ir a los Recesos de la Nube esa semana, sino porque él sabía que aún había una posibilidad de salvarle la vida a Lan Xichen, porque en ese momento de desesperación, recordó el mensaje del árbol, si su vida no podía salvarse con la medicina, Jiang Cheng se encargaría de salvar su mente, eso era lo que insinuó el árbol y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Que nadie haya podido curar la enfermedad hasta ahora no quiere decir que no se pueda, siempre había una primera vez para todo y él iba a hacerlo. Así que, una vez evitado su ataque de ansiedad que no llegó a ser, se levantó y se arregló, decidido a llevar a cabo su plan.

.....

-No quiero que le digas nada de esto a Zewu-Jun – dijo Jiang Cheng. Iba de camino a los Recesos de la Nube, acompañado de Li Meiling, que se había empeñado en ir con él en esa ocasión, argumentando que así le daría la medicina al Líder de Secta Lan. Pero lo cierto es que no quería que su amigo fuera solo, desde que le dio la noticia había estado durmiendo súper poco y no tenía buen aspecto, así que iría con él para que no le pasara nada malo, básicamente para vigilar que estuviera bien.

-Creo que tiene derecho a saberlo – dijo con un mohín.

-No. Si le dices que no tiene cura dejará de luchar y eso no lo voy a permitir, sé que aún hay una posibilidad de salvarlo, aunque no se la pueda decir a nadie.

Li Meiling no dijo nada más, pero sabía que Zewu-Jun no era tonto, sino se había dado cuenta ya de que se estaba muriendo, no tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Li Meiling se dirigió a hablar con el doctor Xu mientras dejaba a su amigo y a Lan Xichen a solas, informándoles de que más tarde iría a reunirse con ellos para explicarle al Lan con qué frecuencia debía tomar la medicina.

Así que una vez más, ahí estaban los dos, esta vez en el Hanshi. No porque Lan Huan se encontrara mal sino porque había decidido que con su actual relación no le importaba para anda que el otro hombre entrara en su habitación privada, de hecho, lo prefería, así era más íntimo.

Como era habitual, Jiang Cheng le sacó toda la energía oscura que pudo de su núcleo y después comenzaron a conversar. Nada nuevo, la rutina agradable que habían establecido sin darse cuenta cada semana. Pero esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando un discípulo Lan entró a la habitación anunciando que habían recibido una carta para el Líder Jiang. Lo que hizo que este último frunciera el ceño (más de lo habitual).

Era extraño porque sólo había dos opciones de qué persona era quien le había enviado correspondencia a Gusu: o era su mano derecha porque algo había pasado en el Muelle del Loto o era de su sobrino, a quien le había informado de que cada viernes visitaba la Secta Gusu Lan y que si pasara algo urgente le escribiera allí.

Cuando el discípulo se acercó e identificó en el pergamino el sello de la peonia blanca de la Secta Lanling Jin, Jiang Cheng se levantó y se apresuró a cogerla de manos del discípulo Lan, quien que con una reverencia se retiró.

Temiendo lo peor, desenrolló el pergamino. Efectivamente, era la letra de su sobrino y le decía que había resultado herido en la pierna cuando fue junto a un puñado de discípulos a prestar ayuda a un pueblo cercano a Torre Koi que había pedido su ayuda para acabar con un espíritu maligno que llevaba rondando la zona varios días. Todo resultó bien, pero Jin Ling había sido tirado al suelo por dicho espíritu de forma brusca y fuerte, cayendo sobre su pierna derecha, que había resultado estar rota. Recalcó varias veces que sólo estaba rota y que únicamente necesitaría unos días de descanso pero que en seguida podría volver a caminar y desempeñar sus tareas como si nada hubiera sucedido. Terminó diciendo por cuarta vez que no se preocupara, que sólo era una pierna rota pero que se lo hacía saber para que su tío exagerado no le rompiera su otra pierna por no haberle informado.

La parte racional de Jiang Wanyin sabía que esas cosas pasaban y que sólo era una pierna rota como le había dicho su sobrino, nada grave, pero su parte emocional se desbordó ante el pensamiento de que podría haber perdido también a Jin Ling, la única familia de sangre que le quedaba. Fue entonces cuando Jiang Cheng se rompió.

Llevaba más de dos semanas sin dormir prácticamente nada y la última de ellas con la ansiedad que le había provocado saber la enfermedad de Xichen. Pero lo de Jin Ling fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Es como cuando lloras, pero no sabes realmente por qué. Como cuando has tenido una semana horrible y el domingo se te cae un vaso al suelo y entonces lloras, lágrimas gruesas y abundantes, pero no eres capaz de sentir absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera sabes por qué estás llorando, simplemente es el cúmulo de cosas por las que no lloraste en su momento y con ese pequeño accidente todo sale de golpe, como una olla a presión, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Jiang Cheng no se había percatado de que estaba llorando, lo único que podía sentir era ese vacío que le llenaba el pecho. Y lo siguiente que sintió es que no podía respirar. Ahí estaba, el ataque de ansiedad que pudo evitar hace unos días pero que ahora ya no.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en que no podía respirar, que su pecho ardía, subiendo y bajando agitadamente mientras luchaba desesperadamente por conseguir aire, porque cada vez que hacía el esfuerzo de tomar una gran cantidad de este sólo entraba una mínima porción, creándole una sensación de asfixia.

Meiling, que ya había tratado varios de esos ataques, le había dicho cuando volvía en sí lo que debía hacer, pero no servía de nada, cuando pasaba por ellos en su mente no había nada más que la angustia de no poder respirar cómo él quería. No sabía ni donde estaba ahora mismo, pero sí supo que de repente sus piernas perdieron fuerza y que se encontraba en el suelo temblando, que su cara estaba acunada por las manos de una persona, pero no podía ver quien era porque su campo de visión estaba borroso. No podía ver nada, no sabía dónde se encontraba ni quien era esa persona que le estaba tocando y hablando, era como si el espacio y el tiempo de su alrededor no existieran.

Justo enfrente de Jiang Cheng, Lan Xichen estaba en pánico. Sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad y que parecía no ser consciente de lo que le decía, que no le escuchaba ni le veía. Sabía que tenía que llamar a alguno de los dos médicos, pero no quería dejarlo solo.

-Wanyin, mírame – volvió a pedir por tercera vez, en esta ocasión obligándole a alzar el rostro aún más y acercando su propia cara a la suya. Parecía que tampoco funcionaría pero entonces vio que sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los suyos. Vale, estaban avanzando.

-Quiero que sigas mi respiración ¿de acuerdo? – Jiang Cheng asintió y comenzó a inspirar y exhalar cada vez que Lan Xichen lo hacía, pero no podía, lo intentaba pero simplemente no podía calmarse. Por mucho que se esforzara en intentar respirar de forma profunda y lenta como lo hacía el Lan, él no podía. Esa forma lenta de respirar le estaba desesperando aún más porque sentía que se asfixiaba más rápido, así que volvió a tomar aire de forma rápida y desesperada en un intento de no morir por falta de aire.

Lan Huan se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía no estaba funcionando y se alarmó aún más cuando sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz, estaba a punto de sufrir un desvío de Qi. Debía actuar ya o sería demasiado tarde.

Rompiendo las reglas, comenzó a gritar por ayuda, hasta que el discípulo que vigilaba su puerta la abrió alarmado.

-Busca al doctor Xu o a la doctora Li, rápido – dijo y el muchacho se apresuró a hacer lo que le pidieron.

-Wanyin, por favor tienes que calmarte, sigue respirando ¿vale?, lo estás haciendo muy bien – dijo mientras intentaba que siguiera su propia respiración, pero no servía de nada porque se percató de que Jiang Cheng había vuelto a dejar de verlo. Le rompía el corazón verle llorando, con un ataque de ansiedad y con el comienzo de un desvío de Qi.

Al poco tiempo vio aparecer a Li Meiling por la puerta, quien corrió hasta donde estaban. Lan Xichen se apartó con cuidado de no lastimar a Jiang Cheng para darle espacio.

-¡Líder! – dijo mientras le tomaba el pulso, sintiendo su energía espiritual dispersa - ¡mierda! Tienes que calmarte ¿¡me oyes!? – pero no lo hacía, Jiang Cheng no podía escuchar ni ver a nadie. Lo último que sintió antes de que todo se volviera nefro fue un pinchazo entre sus cejas.

-Llevémosle a la enfermería – dijo el doctor Xu mientras cargaba al inconsciente Líder de la Secta Jiang entre sus brazos.

Lan Xichen se levantó, con la intención de acompañarlos, pero Li Meiling viendo sus intenciones le detuvo.

-Es mejor que se quede aquí, Líder de Secta Lan, no es bueno para usted que se altere.

-Pero estaré más tranquilo si veo que está bien que quedándome aquí esperando con la incertidumbre – pidió mientras miraba a la doctora con súplica.

Li Meiling suspiró.

-Está bien.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Xu Mao depositó con cuidado al Líder de Secta Jiang en la camilla, apartándose después de eso para dejarle espacio a la doctora, mientras que él obligaba al Líder de Secta Lan a sentarse en la camilla de enfrente.

Mientras su médico le revisaba, Lan Xichen observaba trabajar a la doctora Li. Pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Jiang Wanyin, supuso que equilibrando su Qi, haciendo que volviera a su flujo normal ahora que su respiración había vuelto a ser constante.

Miraba el deplorable estado de su amigo y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, estaba así por su culpa. Le estaba haciendo preocuparse por él y no estaba durmiendo ni comiendo lo suficiente, había puesto en sus hombros una pesada carga, una más de las muchas que ya tenía.

Si algo había aprendido de Jiang Wanyin esas semanas es que este aún intentaba hacerse a la idea de que su núcleo dorado era de Wei Wuxian. Nunca habían hablado de eso, pero él sabía que era algo que le atormentaba. No debe ser fácil averiguar de un momento a otro lo que su hermano hizo por él y sabía que, aunque no podía perdonar al Patriarca Yiling así como así, ya no lo veía de la misma forma en la que lo hizo durante esos últimos 13 años.

Ese asunto ya era lo bastante estresante de asimilar, pero a eso había que sumarle todo el tema de tener constantemente vigilada a la Secta Lanling Jin, asegurándose de tener a los ancianos a raya y que no se aprovecharan de su sobrino. Más todas las tareas que debía realizar en su propia secta como maestro del Muelle del Loto.

Por si todo eso fuera poco, Lan Xichen lo hacía ir cada semana a los Recesos de la Nube a cuidar de él. Si eran ciertas sus sospechas de que Jiang Wanyin sentía algo por él como el propio Lan Huan lo hacía hacia el Líder Jiang, era como ver a la persona que te gusta sufriendo y, por tanto, intentando con todas tus fuerzas salvarla. Solo pensarlo era demasiado doloroso. Él sabía mejor que nadie cómo era ver sufrir a un ser querido y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle. Ver a su hermano después de la muerte de Wei Wuxian fue horrible y él no pudo hacer nada para mitigar su dolor, nada aparte de estar a su lado dándole su apoyo, pero sabía que eso no servía de nada.

Si él lo estaba pasando mal ahora viendo a Jiang Wanyin así, no se podía imaginar cómo se habría sentido Sandu ShensgShou todas esas veces que lo ha visto temblando, lleno de sangre, mareado y desmayado. Debió de haber sido horrible, ver a la persona que amas sufriendo de esa forma sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

Y porque Lan Xichen también amaba a Jiang Wanyin, no podía seguir haciéndole pasar por eso, que él fuera a morir no quería decir que se llevara también por delante la vida del Líder de la Secta Jiang. Ya había muerto demasiada gente por su culpa, no permitiría arrastrarlo también a él, suficiente daño le había causado ya. Si hubiera sufrido un desvío de Qi por su culpa y hubiera muerto no podría haberlo soportado, solo el hecho de pensarlo le mareaba.

De hecho, se sentía mareado. No podía respirar bien y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de ubicarse. El doctor Xu, que le estaba tomando el pulso en su muñeca, sintió cómo este se aceleraba y cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Líder, tiene que calmarse – dijo alarmado intentando quitarle la mano de la cara para poder verle. Pero Lan Xichen no podía calmarse. No es que estuviera sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad como el de Jiang Cheng, pero se había alterado demasiado y como su enfermedad estaba ligada a sus emociones, estas, al desbordarse, le afectaron físicamente.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y comenzó a temblar más que antes. Veía borroso, pero se percató de la figura de la doctora Li delante suyo y después un pinchazo en su brazo, una fina aguja que le inyectaba un líquido frío y que sentía circular por su sangre. Supuso era un somnífero porque de repente se sintió muy cansado y le pesaban los párpados. Cayó en la inconsciencia.

Li Meiling suspiró mientras sacaba del brazo del Líder Lan la jeringuilla. Tuvo que inyectarle un somnífero o habría terminado con un desvío de Qi o algo peor que seguro incluía esa energía oscura. No era para nada bueno que alguien en su estado se alterara de esa forma.

El Doctor Xu ya le había sujetado por los hombros y le tumbó en la camilla para seguir examinándolo. Ella volvió con Jiang Cheng que ya volvía a tener su Qi bien, así que solamente le faltaba una última cosa por hacer. Cogió una jeringuilla nueva y le inyectó a él también un somnífero. Conociendo a su amigo, pronto se despertaría y querría ponerse a hacer cosas porque odiaba quedarse quieto y necesitaba descansar, así que tuvo que hacerlo.

Cuando terminó le deshizo el moño y dejó su pelo suelto, para que no le molestara y evitar que durmiera en una mala postura, impidiendo que sufriera dolor en el cuello cuando despertara, después le arropó con la sábana y se dirigió a donde se hallaba el Líder Lan.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó cuando Xu Mao terminó de examinarle.

-Está bien dentro de lo que cabe. Su Qi está norma al igual que su pulso, pero la mancha en su pecho se ha hecho más grande, me temo que tendremos que empezar a darle esa medicina en cuanto despierte porque sin duda sentirá mucho dolor – dijo con tristeza – yo puedo salir a comprar los ingredientes que nos faltan, conozco bien la ciudad y no tardaré, ¿usted podría quedarse con ellos mientras tanto?

-Claro, no se preocupe. Aunque con el somnífero que les he administrado no despertarán hasta mañana, quiero tenerlos en observación hasta que despierten. Vaya tranquilo, cuando vuelva le ayudaré a preparar la medicina.

Y así, ambos se hicieron una reverencia y cada uno marchó a realizar su propia tarea.

.....

Lan Xichen despertó primero, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le hizo soltar un quejido.

Al abrir los ojos parpadeó ante la intensa luz que le recibió, tuvo que hacerlo varias veces pero seguía sin poder ver bien, todo lo que entraba en su campo de visión estaba borroso.

-Líder de Secta Lan

Alguien le estaba llamando, conocía su voz pero no podía identificar a quién le pertenecía porque todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento era dolor. No sabía dónde estaba ni quien le hablaba, se encontraba muy desorientado.

-Líder de Secta Lan

Volvió a escuchar cómo alguien le llamaba así que, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, giró su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Veía un rostro, una persona, pero seguía sin saber quién era porque lo único que captaba era una mancha marrón y borrosa.

Quería hablar, moverse, pero el dolor lo estaba matando. Se llevó una mano al pecho de forma inconsciente mientras ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad en no gritar y llorar por el dolor. Era como si alguien estuviera vertiendo agua hirviendo directamente en su pecho.

Li Meiling que se había estado turnando con el doctor Xu durante las últimas 24 horas que ambos líderes habían pasado dormidos para vigilarlos, previó que dentro de poco se despertarían así que tenía consigo la medicina que había preparado con Xu Mao, lista para el Líder Lan la tomara.

Cuando se percató de que Lan Xichen no la reconocía no perdió más tiempo y le incorporó como pudo para hacerle tomar la medicina que había mezclado con té para que no supiera tan mal.

-Pronto dejará de sentir dolor – dijo cuando hubo tomado todo el té y volvió a recostarlo en cama.

Pero el dolor no se fue de inmediato, Lan Xichen no sabe cuánto tiempo más estuvo sufriendo esa agonía, a él le parecieron horas pero supuso que apenas fueron unos minutos.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la vista y el dolor fue remitiendo. Cuando volvió completamente en sí se percató de que se encontraba en la enfermería. Durante unos segundos no entendía qué hacía ahí, pero de repente todo lo sucedido le vino a la mente. Alarmado, se incorporó y giró en la cama con la intención de ponerse de pie y buscar a Jiang Wanyin.

Pero, previendo sus movimientos, Li Meiling ya estaba a su lado, evitando que se pusiera de pie.

-No me haga inyectarle a usted también un relajante muscular, por favor – fue entonces cuando la vio. La doctora tenía una mano en su pecho, impidiéndole salir de la camilla.

-El líder Jiang se encuentra perfectamente – dijo apartándose un poco para que pudiera ver a Jiang Cheng durmiendo plácidamente en la camilla de enfrente. Lan Xichen suspiró aliviado, pero le duró poco, porque recordó que estaba en ese estado por su culpa.

Antes de que pudiera sumergirse de nuevo en esos pensamientos destructivos una voz intervino.

-Líder Lan, si sigue pensando en eso volveré a dejarle inconsciente – dijo muy seria Li Meiling. Lan Xichen entonces levantó la mirada hacia ella. En serio, ¿por qué todo el mundo parecía saber lo que pensaba? – Si sigue teniendo esa clase de pensamientos todo lo que estamos haciendo mi líder, el doctor Xu y yo será en vano. Lo hacemos porque nos preocupamos por usted y lo mínimo que podría hacer es devolvernos el favor cuidando un poco de usted mismo. Sé que piensa que Jiang Cheng estás así por su culpa, pero déjeme decirle que se equivoca. Mi líder lleva sufriendo ataques de ansiedad toda su vida, unos más fuertes que otros sí, pero no es algo que haya provocado usted. El desvío de Qi por el contrario sí es algo nuevo y muy peligroso, pero no se preocupe, me aseguraré de que duerma y coma lo necesario, cuidare de él, puede estar seguro de que nada malo va a pasarle. Usted es su amigo pero yo también y llevo siéndolo más tiempo, así que créame que me preocupo muchísimo por él y que lo cuidaré, como su médico personal y como su amiga.

-Gracias y lo siento – dijo bajando la mirada. Se sentía tan culpable... todos estaban haciendo tanto por él y él no hacía nada por corresponder a sus esfuerzos.

-Sé que mi líder le ha pedido que no se disculpe con él y a mí me gustaría hacerle la misma petición, no es una molestia ayudarle, lo hago con gusto – dijo encaminándose a la puerta – dentro de poco detestará así que, con su permiso, voy a traerles el desayuno – y después de decir eso, salió de la habitación.

Sólo entonces Lan Xichen se permitió observar detenidamente a su amigo. Se veía relajado y con un buen aspecto, seguramente llevaría sin poder descansar mucho tiempo. Ya lo había visto dormir antes, pero en esta ocasión llevaba el cabello suelto, probablemente la doctora Li le habría deshecho el moño para que no le molestara al dormir. No sabía que lo tenía tan largo, de hecho, no veía dónde terminaba porque iba más allá de sus hombros y el resto estaba tapado por su propio cuerpo pero le dio curiosidad saber hasta donde le llegaba. No era completamente liso pero tampoco llegaba a ser ondulado, más bien era... ¿cómo describirlo? Salvaje. Esa es la palabra que se le vino a la cabeza, su pelo era salvaje, como su dueño. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, llevando su mano a la campana de claridad que siempre llevaba consigo, escondida bajo la túnica superior. En esta ocasión estaba a la vista porque se la habían quitado y se encontraba en túnicas interiores por lo que se veía a la perfección, colgada de su faja. Siempre le relajaba escuchar su tintineo, era un sonido muy agradable que le transmitía paz, igual que la compañía de la persona que se lo había regalado.

Quería acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado, tal como Jiang Wanyin estuvo al suyo la semana anterior, pero dudaba que pudiera ponerse de pie, se sentía débil y no estaba seguro de que sus piernas soportaran su peso. Así que simplemente se quedó ahí, velando su sueño desde la distancia.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que era mejor si no seguían viéndose? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando lo que más quería era permanecer a su lado toda su vida? Era una de las cosas más duras que tendría que hacer, pero la seguridad de Jiang Wanyin estaba por encima de todo, incluso si lo que más quería era estar lo más cerca posible de él.

Poco después Li Meiling volvió con el desayuno. Lan Xichen comió en silencio según la costumbre y las reglas de Gusu. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que terminó su comida cuando Jiang Cheng despertó. Lo hizo con un quejido y se veía que estaba muy desorientado porque no dejaba de parpadear con una expresión de sentirse perdido. Cuando finalmente intentó moverse no pudo, así que se puso a maldecir.

-¿Pero... qué mierda? – miró a su alrededor y supo que se encontraba en la enfermería de la Secta Lan. Justo al lado de su camilla estaba su amiga, mirándole muy seria.

-¡Meiling! ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a drogarme otra vez!? – espetó muy enfadado.

"¿drogarle? ¿otra vez?" pensó Lan Xichen divertido, intentado ocultar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

-No te he drogado – dijo ofendida Li Meiling – sólo es un relajante muscular, ya sabes cómo funciona, no tienes fuerza ahora mismo. Además, he sellado tus poderes espirituales. Sé muy bien lo terrible paciente que eres y si no lo hacía te ibas a poner de pie a moverte de acá para allá enseguida y entonces todo el descanso que has tomado no habría servido para nada. Así que cállate, incorpórate, desayuna y quédate en la cama mínimo hasta que se pase el efecto del calmante.

-Pero... - no pudo seguir quejándose porque fue interrumpido.

-Nada de peros, Jiang Wanyin – en ese momento Jiang Cheng tuvo miedo. Meiling nunca se refería a él por su nombre de cortesía a menos que estuviera realmente molesta con él. Es como cuando una madre llama por el nombre completo y apellidos a su hijo, en ese momento el hijo suda frío porque sabe que ha hecho algo muy malo. Él ahora se sentía como ese hijo – no sabes lo que podría haber pasado, has estado a punto de sufrir un desvío de Qi. A partir de ahora estaré encima de ti las 24 horas del día, me aseguraré de que comas y duermas lo necesario y te juro por mi querido hermano fallecido que como te niegues te dejo sopa* otra vez.

Cuando su amiga se ponía así daba mucho miedo y eso que la gente le llamaba a él "el temible Sandu ShengShou" pero eso era porque no conocían a la joven médico, ella sí que enfundaba verdadero terror.

Viéndose acorralado, Jiang Cheng sólo gruñó y utilizó las escasas fuerzas que le permitía el calmante para incorporarse y apoyar su espalda contra unos cojines que había a su derecha. Fue cuando estuvo sentado cuando reparó en la presencia de Lan Xichen. Sus miradas se unieron por un segundo y nada más, porque Jiang Cheng no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Se sentía muy avergonzado, demasiado. Durante toda su vida le habían enseñado que no debía mostrar debilidad ante nadie y justamente se había dejado ver en un estado de vulnerabilidad nada más y nada menos que ante otro líder de secta.

Pero además de avergonzado también se sentía extremadamente culpable porque él debía cuidar de Lan Xichen y había resultado al contrario, se sintió horriblemente mal porque era muy consciente de que se tenía que cuidar las emociones del Jade y él mismo hizo que estas se desbordaran, causándole dolor.

-Y usted – dijo la doctora dirigiéndose a Lan Xichen – debe tener más cuidado – lo siguiente lo dijo mirando a uno y otro - los dos sois unos cabezotas, ¿es que no os dais cuenta que lo que uno hace afecta al otro? ¿de qué sirve que uno cuide del contrario si no lo hace a sí mismo? Está bien que os cuidéis mutuamente pero también debéis preocuparos por vosotros mismos, ya no sois unos niños.

La seriedad con la que hablaba Li Meiling no dejaba de asombrar a Lan Xichen, parecía alguien muy sabia hablando así y más mayor que ellos, que como ella misma había dicho, parecían unos niños.

Lo que el Líder de Secta Lan no sabía es que Meiling había perdido a su hermano mayor cuando era aún más joven que ahora. Murió de una enfermad que ningún médico pudo curar y por eso ella decidió estudiar medicina, para poder ayudar a las personas como su hermano. Sabía que donde estuviera, estaría muy orgulloso de ella.

-Y ahora, desayuna – dijo acercándole la comida y, viendo que iba a protestar, agregó – como no te comas esto te juro que te doy de comer como a un bebé.

Conociendo a su amiga supo que lo decía muy enserio así que cogió el plato y comió despacio porque el maldito calmante apenas le dejó fuerzas.

-Muy bien – volvió a hablar Li Meiling una vez que Jiang Cheng había terminado su desayuno – ahora os dejaré a solas para que habléis, pero estaré junto a la puerta por si pasa algo. No quiero que ninguno de los dos se altere así que nada de decir cosas absurdas – eso último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Lan Xichen, quien no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante su mirada asesina.

Habían pasado ya un par de minutos desde que la doctora salió de la habitación y viendo que Jiang Cheng no iba a comenzar la conversación, Xichen decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Wanyin – llamó suavemente. Pero el mencionado no hizo ademán de haberle escuchado.

Lan Xichen estaba seguro de que el otro se sentiría avergonzado por haberle visto con su ataque de ansiedad pero quería que supiera que no pasaba nada, que no era nada malo. Además, ahora eran amigos y los amigos estaban para apoyarse mutuamente.

Sintiéndose con un poco más de fuerzas que cuando despertó, probablemente gracias a la comida, se aventuró a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la camilla contraria a paso tranquilo.

Cuando llegó se sentó en el borde y volvió a intentarlo.

-Wanyin – repitió, pero, de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta – Wanyin, mírame.

-No puedo mirarte a los ojos Zewu-Jun, me siento muy avergonzado – dijo escondiendo aún más si cabe su rostro, girándolo más hacia la pared. Ni siquiera podía llamarle por su nombre de cortesía porque se sentía demasiado íntimo en ese momento.

Pero Lan Xichen no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, así que le cogió de la mano – Wanyin, por favor mírame – pidió por última vez mientras masajeaba con su pulgar la mano contraria. Y esta vez, sí, le miró a los ojos.

Azul amatista y miel dorado se encontraron.

Y fue justo entonces, cuando miró en esos profundos ojos azules con pequeñas manchas amatistas, que entendió las palabras que la joven médico les lanzó a ambos. No podía apartar a ese hombre de su lado, porque como Li Meiling había dicho: "lo que hace uno afecta al otro". Entendió entonces que ambos se necesitaban, que sólo el contrario podía comprender al otro en su soledad y dolor, hacerse compañía mutuamente. De nada serviría apartar a Wanyin de él porque eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, dejándole ciego, sin saber cómo se encontraba Xichen. Si fuera al revés, Lan Huan de ninguna manera querría serpearse de él y estaba seguro de que el Líder de la Secta Jiang se sentiría igual. Era mejor que ambos comprobaran con sus propios ojos cómo que encontraba el otro, no había mejor tranquilidad que sentir que tienes en tus manos la seguridad de la persona a la que amas. No podía pedirle que dejaran de verse porque, comprendió, eso sí que sería el fin para ambos. Sonrió.

-No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado, tú me has visto a mí en situaciones mucho peores, pero no me importa porque confió en ti y sé que nunca me juzgarías, menos por algo que no depende de mí como es una enfermedad y yo tampoco lo haría contigo, mucho menos con algo que no se puede controlar como es un ataque de ansiedad. No eres más débil ni menos capaz por lo que ha pasado ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que pienses así porque no es verdad y además conmigo no tienes que mentir o fingir algo que no eres, yo sé cómo es el verdadero Jiang Wanyin y haberte visto así no ha cambiado ni cambiará la imagen que tengo de ti, puedes estar seguro de eso. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, que yo estaré aquí para ti siempre que me necesites, tal y como tú me lo dijiste y has estado para mí. Así que no me alejes por favor, no ahora cuando sé que más me necesitas, cuando más nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

Jiang Cheng no dijo nada, pero no hizo falta. Lan Xichen siempre supo interpretar los silencios y ese era uno de agradecimiento.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Jiang Cheng había comenzado a llorar, era un llanto silencioso, de esos que salen sin avisar y arrasan con todo, de los que cuando terminas te sientes mucho mejor.

El Líder de Secta Jiang estaba llorando frente al Líder de Secta Lan y no podría importarle menos porque de verdad sentía que no quería seguir fingiendo ser fuerte cuando lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llorar, no frente a esa persona al menos, no con el único que le hacía sentir que no estaba solo. Así que se inclinó y abrazó a Lan Xichen, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho para continuar llorando en silencio.

Y es que Zewu-Jun no lo sabía, pero Jiang Cheng tenía una pesada tarea que llevar a cabo y durante todo ese tiempo se había mostrado firme pero simplemente llega un punto en el que te rompes y Jiang Cheng se había roto frente a Lan Huan.

Lan Xichen lo abrazó de vuelta, acariciando su espalda con una mano mientras con la otra peinaba su cabello de forma reconfortante y relajante. Sí era bastante largo, le llagaba por encima de la cintura y era muy suave al tacto.

Hacía mucho que no abrazaba a nadie de esa forma, ya había olvidado lo que era sentir esa calidez.

Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él también estaba llorando. Jiang Cheng cargaba con la misión de salvarle la vida, pero Lan Xichen estaba soportando no sólo la enfermedad, sino los recuerdos dolorosos de sus hermanos jurados que venían a su mente una y otra vez. Jiang Wanyin siempre tuvo razón: a veces era bueno llorar y no parar hasta desahogarte.

El Jade y el Loto se quedaron abrazados llorando en silencio hasta que ambos se calmaron, pero incluso cuando se tranquilizaron no se separaron del otro, se quedaron así, escuchando los latidos del contrario, sintiendo la calidez del otro, como dos almas que se habían encontrado en la soledad y el dolor.

*No sé si en otros países se utiliza esta expresión, pero en España dejar "sopa" a alguien significa dejarle inconsciente/dormido. Ej: Te has quedado sopa = Te has quedado dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que no iba a actualizar cada semana pero este capítulo llevaba queriéndolo escribir mucho tiempo y prácticamente se ha escrito sólo. A pesar de que es el más largo hasta ahora, simplemente ha salido de lo más profundo de mí, apenas sin darme cuenta ya tenía más de 6.000 palabras.
> 
> También sé que este capítulo ha sido bastante duro, yo diría el más duro de todos los que llevamos, pero tenía muy claro que esta escena debía ocurrir, ya veréis por qué.
> 
> Siempre he pensado que Jiang Cheng sería un personaje propenso a sufrir ataques de ansiedad debido a su carácter, externaliza sus emociones sí, pero sólo la ira. ¿Qué pasa cuando el dolor, la tristeza y la ansiedad que provoca salvarle la vida a Lan Xichen finalmente salen a la luz? Sencillo: un ataque de ansiedad. Jiang Cheng puede parecer alguien muy fuerte, pero todos nos rompemos en algún momento y Jiang Cheng en ese momento simplemente no pudo más. He puesto una advertencia al inicio del capítulo porque sé cómo es sentir en tus propias carnes un ataque de ansiedad, yo he tenido algunos y en ese instante sientes que vas a morir, que en cualquier momento morirás asfixiada porque sientes que no puedes respirar. Se siente horrible y quería plasmar mi propia experiencia con palabras. También quería que el lector sintiera toda la desesperación y angustia que siente Jiang Cheng, porque la enfermedad de Lan Xichen no solo lo daña a él.
> 
> Me ha gustado mucho escribir esta escena de vulnerabilidad, realmente creo que a nuestro gatito gruñón siempre le han enseñado a ser el mejor, a ser irrompible, a no ser débil, pero pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas no es algo por lo que sentirse avergonzado y él lo ha comprendido después de las palabras de Xichen. Este capítulo lo he escrito desde el corazón, con mucho de mi propia experiencia en él, por eso es muy personal.
> 
> Espero que no haya sido demasiado fuerte, pero también quería plasmar que las enfermedades son así, crueles no solo para el paciente sino para las personas que le rodean.
> 
> Para compensar prometo que el siguiente capítulo va a ser MUY bonito, solo voy a decir que no estáis preparadas para lo que se viene.
> 
> Por último, desearos que paséis unas felices fiestas y, como siempre, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^


	9. Lluvia

_Llevaba ya más de dos meses realizando esas visitas a Lan Xichen y Jiang Cheng aún se empeñaba en decirse a sí mismo que lo hacía sólo porque quería ayudar al Primer Jade. Y porque su compañía le resultaba agradable, con su voz suave y excelentes modales, porque debía reconocer que aparte de Meiling no tenía más amigos. Y porque olía muy bien, a jazmín. Y porque se sentía en paz cuando estaba con él, porque le transmitía mucha calma. Pero principalmente porque quería ayudarlo, de un líder de secta a otro. Sí, exacto, eso último era._

_Se presenta antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde suelen reunirse y cuando finalmente se ven, ambos se hacen una reverencia. Hoy se veía más animado que otras veces._

_-Buenos días, Jiang Wanyin – saludó con una sonrisa._

_-Buenos días, Lan Xichen – respondió, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío recorría por su columna vertebral. Diantres, a pesar de todo ese tiempo aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo de esa forma._

_Fue a sentarse a la mesa, el primer paso de la rutina que ambos habían establecido. Sin embargo, ese día había algo diferente, pues en el centro de la mesa había un pequeño jarrón con unas hermosas flores que mezclaban el color morado y el azul._

_-Son hortensias – dijo Lan Xichen siguiendo la mirada de su amigo hacia las flores – esta semana me he encontrado con fuerzas y ayer salí a pasear. Me encontré con estas flores, hay de muchos colores en los Recesos de la Nube pero cuando vi estas me recordaron a usted – y era cierto, si bien Lan Xichen sabía que el color de ojos de Jiang Wanyin era azul, a veces le parecía captar tonos amatistas. Supuso que eran imaginaciones suyas y que sólo estaba proyectando en su propia mente el color de su ropa en ellos, pero cuando las vio pensó que eran perfectas para el Líder de Secta Jiang._

_Jiang Cheg no supo por qué, pero al escuchar eso sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. En serio, debería pedirle a Meilng que le haga un chequeo completo porque últimamente su cuerpo hacía cosas raras sin su permiso._

_-Son muy bonitas – dijo con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose de repente tímido, "¿¡Qué diantres pasaba con él!?"_

_Lan Xichen sonrió ante su reacción. Realmente le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con Jiang Wanyin, era el único que aportaba color a su vida gris._

_Después de eso, Jiang Cheng le realizó el ritual con su campana de claridad y después siguieron hablando de temas triviales pero que hacía que ambos se olvidaran de sus problemas y pasaran un rato agradable._

_Cuando llegó la hora de volver al Muelle del Loto, Jiang Cheng se despidió, sintiendo una calidez extraña pero para nada desagradable en el pecho. Estaba empezando a creer que lo que le estaba pasando no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera enfermo, sino... pero eso no era posible, él no sentía nada más que admiración por Zewu-Jun y si se sentía ahora así cuando estaba con él es porque durante toda su vida no se habían conocido realmente y ahora que lo estaba haciendo se sentía cómodo en su presencia y abrumado por su reciente amistad. Sí, eso era, aunque... para asegurarse al 100% en su próxima visita intentaría acercarse más a él, solo para ver cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo, estando seguro de que, si se preparaba mentalmente, no lo traicionaría de nuevo._

_Pero lo que Jiang Cheng no sabía es que no podría probar su teoría porque esa fue la última que vio a Lan Huan con vida, al menos en esa línea temporal._

_....._

Decir que Lan Xichen estaba nervioso era decir poco y sus razones tenía el hombre, porque hoy era viernes y eso quería decir que Jiang Wanyin iría a visitarlo como cada semana.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a esas visitas, no en vano llevaban con ellas ya dos meses, pero esta se sentía diferente. Después de ese momento de vulnerabilidad frente al otro, algo había cambiado en su relación. Ya lo había hecho anteriormente cuando se comenzaron a llamar por sus nombres de cortesía, pero este momento los acercó aún más que antes, es como si el pequeño muro que los separaba se hubiera derrumbado completamente. Y esa sensación cálida en su pecho le hacía sentirse ansioso y nervioso por la visita de su amigo, a quien consideraba más que eso y con quien deseaba ser más que eso.

Desde que ambos se abrazaron se sentía mucho mejor físicamente, quizá fuera porque ya apenas pensaba en lo sucedido con sus hermanos jurados y en cambio, la mayoría de los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente tenían que ver con una figura vestida de morado. Otro de los muchos sentidos en los que Jiang Wanyin le había salvado.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era uno de sus discípulos a quien, tras darle permiso, abrió la puerta del Hanshi.

-Líder – dijo con una reverencia – el Líder de Secta Jiang se encuentra en el recibidor y solicita su presencia – tras escuchar eso, Lan Xichen frunció ligeramente el ceño porque le resultó extraño ya que Jiang Wanyin siempre iba directamente a su habitación por deseo del propio Lan Huan.

Supuso que habría pasado algo, así que, tras despedir a su discípulo, se puso de pie y se encaminó a la entrada.

Cuando llegó comprendió por qué Jiang Wanyin no quiso ir en esa ocasión hasta su habitación: estaba empapado.

Desconcertado, Lan Xichen miro detrás del Líder de Yunmeng Jiang, hacia la puerta abierta y efectivamente, estaba lloviendo. Era un lluvia muy fina y débil, característica de la temporada de comienzos de la primavera, pero lo suficientemente constante como para hacer que la ropa se te pegara a la piel.

-Líder de Secta Jiang, está empapado – dijo intentando no mirar la forma tan provocativa en la que la ropa se le pegaba al pecho. No le gustaba volver a referirse a él de esa forma tan cortés, pero ambos habían acordado que delante de otras personas se tratarían así.

-No me diga – respondió Jiang Cheng de forma sarcástica para después estornudar.

-Se va a enfermar así – dijo preocupado, lo menos que quería es que cogiera un refriado por su culpa – voy a mandar que le preparen una habitación y un baño – dijo pidiendo ambas cosas al discípulo que había junto a la puerta.

-Gracias – dijo un poco avergonzado, porque si algo era Sandu ShengShou, eso era orgulloso y no soportaba que su imagen se viera desaliñada, incluso si era por la lluvia que no pudo evitar de camino a Gusu.

-No tendrías que haber venido si estaba lloviendo – dijo bastante preocupado, volviendo al tono informal una vez se quedaron solos.

-No estaba lloviendo cuando salí de Yunmeng, pero aquí con estas malditas nubes por todas partes me atrapó la lluvia por sorpresa – se notaba que estaba bastante molesto.

Lan Xichen ante eso no pudo evitar sonreír, ver así a Sandu ShengShou era muy lindo.

Al cabo de unos instantes donde ambos continuaron hablando del tiempo, el discípulo de antes apareció y les notificó que ya estaba preparada la habitación y el baño, así que condujo a ambos hasta allí.

-Voy a traerte algo de ropa seca – dijo Lan Xichen ante la puerta de la habitación volviendo a los pocos segundos con lo prometido.

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a ponerme una túnica de Gusu Lan y menos una que indica el rango del Líder de Secta Lan – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Ni de coña se iba a poner una túnica de Lan Xichen.

-Pues no creo que prefieras ir desnudo y dado que no has traído túnicas de tu secta, la única opción que queda son las de la mía – decir que Lan Xichen se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación sería quedarse corto.

Jiang Cheng bufó, dándose cuenta, para su pesar, de que tenía toda la razón.

-Está bien, ¿pero por qué tienen que ser las tuyas? – dijo con voz baja mientras sentía como su rostro se calentaba.

-Bueno, no creo que te sirvan las de los discípulos y tú yo tenemos casi la misma complexión – dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa.

-De acuerdo – dijo Jiang Cheng mirado hacia otro lado y arrebatando de las manos del Jade la ropa, adentrándose a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Te espero en el Hanshi cuando termines – dijo con una sonrisa divertida para después marcharse, dejándole privacidad al Jiang.

Para cuando Jiang Cheng terminó de asearse, Lan Xichen se encontraba en su habitación bebiendo té, el cual casi escupe cuando vio aparecer por su puerta a Jiang Wanyin vestido con los colores de su secta y con el pelo mojado suelto tras su espalda. Era como ver a un Dios que había bajado de los cielos.

Y Lan Xichen se sentía muy afortunado por ser la única persona en ver semejante placer visual. Era aún más significativo porque llevaba sus túnicas, que eran ligeramente diferentes a las de los demás miembros del clan, pues mientras las de ellos eran simples y llegaban hasta las pantorrillas, las suyas tenían patrones de nubes y eran largas, tanto que llegaban al suelo, compuestas por unas túnicas interiores que se ensanchaban en la parte de abajo, dando un aspecto de vuelo y sujetadas en la cintura por una faja azul celeste, encima de la cual se encontraba un cinturón marrón oscuro del que colgaban dos borlas de hilo del mismo tono azulado que la faja. Encima de ella se encontraba la túnica exterior, cuyo largo también se situaba a ras de los pies, con unas grandes mangas que llegaban casi al suelo. Sin duda eran más pesadas y anchas que las de Yunmeng Jiang. A Jiang Cheng le quedaban un poquitín grandes, pero apenas se notaba.

-¡No te quedes ahí mirando y ayúdame a atar estas cosas! – espetó con nerviosismo. Y es que no había podido ponerse bien las túnicas porque eran muy complejas, con cuerdas y ataduras por todos lados, muy diferentes a las simples de Yunmeng.

-Claro – contestó el Lan una vez que consiguió salir de su estupor, levantándose para ir a su encuentro.

Se puso frente a él y comenzó a atar y arreglar las túnicas en el cuerpo de su amigo. Ninguno fue consciente de la cercanía del otro, al menos no hasta que Lan Xichen terminó con su tarea y ambos levantaron su rostro, quedando a centímetros del otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir como loco en sus pechos, tanto que temían que el contrario pudiera escucharlo. En ese momento parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, que no existía absolutamente nada a su alrededor, solo ellos mirándose.

La tensión era palpable, sólo era necesario un mínimo movimiento para que sus labios se tocasen y Jiang Cheng deseaba con todo su ser besar a Lan Xichen, llevaba conteniéndose mucho tiempo ya, sólo bastaría un ligero movimiento hacia delante para que eso pasara... pero no lo haría, no se arriesgaría a tirar por la borda todo lo que habían avanzado ambos en su relación por un impulso que, aunque se moría de ganas por hacer, podría arrebatarle todo. Así que simplemente carraspeó y se alejó un poco de Lan Xichen, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

Ese carraspeo trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Lan Huan que se obligó a sonreír y comentar algo para deshacer el extraño ambiente que se había formado.

-El blanco te queda genial – dijo, cosa que era verdad. Y después de ese comentario se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa, donde se encontraba antes de que ese Dios vestido de blanco y azul entrara por su puerta, acelerando su corazón y aventándole a que casi haga algo atrevido.

-El morado me queda mejor – dijo Jiang Cheng mientras se adentraba en el Hanshi y se sentaba a la mesa, justo frente a Lan Xichen – además, son muy pesadas, no sé cómo puedes andar todo el día con este armatoste puesto.

Ante tal palabra usada, Lan Xichen soltó una carcajada, no era su típica risa suave sino una auténtica carcajada, un sonido maravilloso que Jiang Cheng no había escuchado antes y que se prometió, pondría todo su esfuerzo en sacarle más de ellas.

Sonriendo por escuchar su verdadera risa, cogió su té, calentando sus manos y bebiendo un poco, dándole una sensación de calidez agradable al deslizarse por su garganta.

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó al cabo de un rato – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lan Xichen asintió – La medicina de la doctora Li y del doctor Xu es una maravilla, no siento nada de dolor y aunque sigo tosiendo sangre ya no es tan frecuente como antes, además tampoco he tenido otro ataque tan fuerte como ese tan horrible. Ciertamente me encuentro mejor.

-Me alegro ¿Qué hay de la mancha?

Lan Xichen sonrió triste porque, si bien era cierto que se encontraba mejor, la mancha se estaba haciendo más grande. Crecía cada día un poquito, tan despacio que apenas era susceptible, pero que con el pasar de los días sí se notaba el aumento de tamaño, que ya era similar al de una canica. Pero no quería hablar de eso con Jiang Wanyin y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo sabría por el doctor Xu, no quería hablar de eso con él, no quería ver su cara de preocupación por su culpa. Así que, aprovechando que el cuerpo de su amigo sufrió un escalofrío, hizo un ofrecimiento algo atrevido y de paso esquivaba la pregunta.

-Wanyin, si continúas con el pelo mojado te vas a enfermar, ¿me concederías el honor de secarlo?

Jiang Cheng se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos. Por supuesto que quería que Lan Xichen le secara y tocara el pelo, pero no iba a decirlo directamente ¿verdad? Eso sería... ¿inadecuado? Por otra parte, ¿qué significaba que el otro le quisiera secar el cabello? ¿Se estaba montando él sólo su propia película al sacar conclusiones?

Hace tanto que nadie a parte de él mismo le tocaba el pelo que ya no recordaba cómo se sentía, así que dejando de lado todas las preguntas sin respuesta que se había hecho, se dejó llevar por sus deseos y asintió apartando la mirada, sintiéndose cohibido.

Lan Xichen mostró una sonrisa triunfante mientras iba a por el artilugio que expulsaba aire. Se trataba de un objeto que se había empezado a comercializar hacía poco pero que se había vuelto muy popular en muy poco tiempo. Constaba de un mango de madera con tres hélices en la parte superior de él, del mismo material y que se hacían girar con energía espiritual, expulsando aire y secando el pelo. Desde luego era un invento muy útil teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente todo el mundo ahí tenía el cabello largo.

Y lo mejor de todo es que la energía que se usaba para que funcionara era minúscula, por lo que no era ningún problema para la condición de Lan Xichen.

Una vez con el artilugio llamado "secador" en sus manos, se sentó detrás del Líder de Secta Jiang y comenzó a secarle el pelo, masajeando de vez en cuando su cuero cabelludo para que se secara bien todo el cabello y no solo las puntas.

Era un momento muy agradable para ambos. Jiang Cheng no recordaba la última vez que una tercera persona le tocó el cabello, probablemente fuera su hermana haciéndole trencitas o algún peinando que se le ocurriera cuando aún eran unos niños. Y al contrario que los tirones de una niña de 7 años, Lan Xichen acariciaba su cabello como si fuera algo muy frágil que se rompería si lo tocabas demasiado fuerte, lo que le hacía sentir querido y apreciado. Hacía tanto que nadie tenía esa clase de atenciones con él...

Lan Xichen por su parte averiguó dos cosas de Jiang Wanyin que no sabía: la primera era que su color de pelo no era negro como el suyo, sino más bien castaño oscuro y que también tenía pequeñas y débiles ondulaciones, confirmando esa idea que tuvo la primera vez que lo vio con el pelo suelto, de que era salvaje. La segunda era que a Sandu ShengShou le gustaba que le tocaran el cabello, seguramente el Líder Jiang no era consciente o de lo contrario dejaría de hacerlo, pero Lan Xichen podía escuchar suaves ronroneos de placer que salían de sus labios y se alegró al saber que estaba disfrutando ese momento tanto como él.

Pasaron unos minutos así, con sólo el sonido de las hélices moviéndose (y los suaves murmullos de Jiang Cheng), disfrutando de ese momento íntimo.

Una vez que estuvo completamente seco, Lan Xichen se atrevió a ir más allá, aceptando el riesgo de ser azotado con Zidian.

-¿Puedo peinarte? – dijo esperando la negativa.

-S-sí – quizá cualquiera que viera y escuchara esta escena podría pensar que ese día alguien había poseído al Líder de Secta Jiag, porque de ninguna manera ese temible hombre se habría dejado hacer todo eso, pero ese pensamiento surge porque nadie conoce su secreto. Jiang Cheng ya había visto morir una vez a la persona que amaba, se tuvo que hacer a la idea de que nunca más volvería a verla y ahora estaba ahí, detrás suyo, acariciándole el cabello y cielos, realmente se sentía bien, deseaba que ese contacto no terminara nunca. Y eso le recordaba que todo lo que estaba pasando era real, que estaba ahí, a su lado. Así que sí, quería que le peinara, quería sentir su toque no sólo en su pelo.

Con una expresión de máxima felicidad, Lan Xichen cogió un peine y comenzó a deshacer los pequeños nudos que había dejado el secador. Lo cepilló hasta que estuvo totalmente suave y después comenzó a realizar las pequeñas dos trenzas que Jiang Cheng siempre llevaba a cada lado de su cabeza, pero en vez de juntarlas en su típico moño alto, le dejó el resto del cabello suelto y las ató detrás de su cabeza con su cinta morada.

-Ya está – dijo muy orgulloso del resultado de su trabajo.

Jiang Cheng se volvió hacia él cuando terminó, quedando de nuevo muy cerca el uno del otro y por un momento Lan Huan se quedó sin palabras. Dios, era tan hermoso... de pronto sintió el impulso de acomodar su flequillo izquierdo, el cual había quedado un poco despeinado cuando hizo las trenzas, así que lo peinó con sus dedos, dejándolo perfecto, como todo él. Pero en vez de apartar y bajar la mano, la colocó sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con su pulgar suavemente.

Jiang Wanyin se quedó mudo, hipnotizado por esos ojos color cobre fundido y sintiendo sus mejillas calientes porque su deseo de sentir el toque de Lan Xichen no sólo en su cabello se hizo realidad, pero eso no lo satisfizo como él pensó porque quería más, quería sentir aún más de él. Así que, sin pensar y dejándose llevar por ese impulso que antes consiguió frenar, se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios sobre los de Lan Huan. Fue apenas un roce superficial de un segundo, pero que lo cambió todo para esas dos personas.

Volviendo en sí, Jiang Cheng entró en pánico al ser plenamente consciente de lo que había hecho, así que se separó inmediatamente de Lan Huan y se maldijo internamente por lo menos cien veces por su estupidez, todo ese discurso que se echó a sí mismo antes no había servido para nada.

Sintiéndose tremendamente avergonzado y culpable porque era conocedor de que los Lan sólo amaban una vez y él le había robado el primer beso a Lan Xichen con su verdadero amor.

Se puso de pie con la intención de echar a correr y no detenerse hasta encontrar un agujero lo suficiente grande y profundo donde meterse para pasar el resto de sus días.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Lan Xichen, que también se había levantado, le agarró de la muñeca.

Jiang Cheng dirigió su mirada a sus manos, cuyos dedos estaban entrelazados con los del Jade porque este había cogió ambas y las había unido con las suyas.

-Wanyin – dijo mirándole con todo el amor del mundo – tú también me gustas – soltó con total seguridad y es que Lan Xichen era muy observador y las acciones que tenía Jiang Cheng cuando estaban juntos le habían dado la pista de que el contrario también sentía algo por él, por eso se apresuró a aclarar las cosas antes de que se produjeran malentendidos, pues contaba con la certeza de que su amor era correspondido, cosa de la que no tenía conocimiento Jianga Cheng, quien pensando que había escuchado mal, levantó la mirada de sus manos entrelazadas y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido frunciendo el ceño. ¿Estaba soñando acaso?

-Que tú también me gustas – repitió sonriendo, pareciéndole muy tierna su reacción.

Vale, es imposible que escuchara mal lo mismo dos veces y estaba seguro de que eso no era un sueño porque todos los que tenía eran pesadillas horribles.

-¿De verdad? – volvió a preguntar frunciendo aún más el ceño, sólo para asegurarlo por tercera vez.

-Sí – contestó el Lan soltando una de sus características risas suaves - ¿Yo te gusto a ti? – aunque Lan Xichen ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, quería escucharla de sus labios.

La pregunta hizo enrojecer aún más a Jiang Cheng (si es que eso era posible si quiera).

-Sí – dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, porque esa era simplemente la verdad y es bien sabido por todo el mundo que Sandu ShengShou siempre va con ella por delante.

-¡Genial! – dijo Lan Xichen con un brillo especial en la mirada – ¿puedo besarte? – deseaba con toda su alma que la respuesta fuera sí porque se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Ante tal pregunta, Jiang Cheng se estremeció, haciendo que sólo pudiera asentir torpemente porque ninguna palabra podía salir de su boca.

Sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo, esta vez fue Lan Huan quien se inclinó hacia delante, con una mano en la mejilla de Jiang Cheng y la otra rodeando su cintura, acercándolo hacia sí y obligando al contrario a poner sus manos sobre el pecho del Jade, aferrándose a sus túnicas superiores, para finalmente unir sus labios. Pero al contrario que la caricia superficial de antes, este fue un auténtico beso, largo y suave, tierno e inocente. Fue el primer beso de ambos y aunque fue inexperto y torpe, a ellos no podría importarle menos porque simplemente estaban disfrutando del momento.

Cuando finalmente se separaron por falta de aire, Jiang Cheng se sentía flotar.

-¿Esto quiere decir que ahora somos pareja? – murmuró para sí mismo más que para Lan Huan, con la mirada fija en sus manos unidas porque no era capaz de enfrentarse a su intensa mirada.

Lan Xichen volvió a sonreír. Dios, hacía muchísimo no era así de feliz.

Cogió la barbilla de Jiang Wanyin y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora que he probado tus labios me he vuelto adicto a ellos.

Ante ese comentario Jiang Cheng sintió que podría haber muerto de amor y lo habría hecho feliz.

-Deja de decir tonterías – espetó e hizo el ademán de separase de su agarre. Nunca había soportado a las parejas empalagosas y estaba empezando a sospechar que Lan Xichen iba a ser una de ellas.

-Pero no es ninguna tontería – rebatió haciendo un puchero – ¿o es que tú no quieres volver a besarme a mí? – siguió fingiendo un tono triste mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar.

-Mejor cállate – dijo Jiang Cheng esquivando su pregunta, porque aunque la respuesta fuera "por supuesto que sí", ni loco iba a responder con esas palabras.

-Cállame – respondió Lan Xichen con un tono pícaro. Aquel que pensara que Zewu-Jun era un mojigato como todos los Lan, estaba muy equivocado, Jiang Cheng había empezado a comprobar que tenía un lado coqueto y eso le gustaba, diantres, le gustaba mucho ver esa parte de él que nadie más conocía. Y como esa palabra sonó a desafío y Jiang Cheng siempre aceptaba los desafíos, aprovechó que el contrario tenía ahora los dos brazos alrededor de su cintura y paso los suyos por su cuello, cogiendo su nuca y atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia sí en un beso más intenso y pasional que el anterior.

Hace apenas un momento sólo podía hacer que maldecir a la lluvia por haberle empapado entero pero ahora no podría agradécele más al cielo por eso, porque, después de todo, acabaron así debido a su ropa y cabello mojado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que estéis disfrutando (dentro de esta situación) de las fiestas con vuestros familiares y amigos.
> 
> Hablando del capítulo, ¡Por fin se han besado! Tenía tantas ganas de escribir este momento... espero que haya quedado bien, porque por alguna razón siento que soy mejor escribiendo escenas dramáticas y dolorosas que bonitas como esta jajaj
> 
> Sí, he metido un secador en esa época porque sí, pero necesitaba un pretexto para que Lan Xichen tocara el pelo de Jiang Cheng y se me ocurrió un secador que funcionara con energía espiritual. Reconozco que cuando leía la novela no paraba de preguntarme cómo se secaba el pelo esa gente, todos lo tienen súper largo y recuerdo que cuando yo lo tenía por la cintura tardaba HORAS en secarse él solo, así que vi en eso la solución a todas mis preguntas y de paso me venía genial para la trama.
> 
> La imagen mental de un Jiang Cheng vestido con las túnicas de Gusu y en concreto con las de Lan Xichen me daba mucha ternurita y viendo mi oportunidad aquí no pude desaprovecharla.
> 
> Un Jiang Cheng vergonzoso y un Lan Xichen pillín siempre ha sido mi debilidad y me apetecía otorgarles estos roles en mi fic, aunque veréis que nuestro gatito gruñón también puede ser juguetón cuando quiere ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Me despido aquí y, como siempre, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^


	10. Fiebre

En cuanto su discípulo le entregó esa carta de Gusu Lan, Jiang Cheng supo de inmediato que algo había pasado y lo sabía porque era lunes, lo que quería decir que hacía apenas dos días que había estado en los Recesos de la Nube y por lo general, las pocas cartas que mandaba el doctor Xu siempre solían llegar los miércoles. Y estaba más que claro que esa tampoco era de Lan Huan porque las misivas que mandaba este tenían un aspecto diferente, de correspondencia personal y no esa que era de tipo formal. Por lo que esa en concreto era o del doctor Xu relatando que algo malo había ocurrido o de Lan Qiren, que ahora ocupaba el puesto de Líder temporal hasta que Lan Xichen saliera de su reclusión. Dudaba mucho que fueran del maestro Qiren debido a que apenas había recibido un par suyas esos meses y conociendo todo lo que estaba pasando con el Primer Jade, estaba más que claro que sería del primero.

No se equivocó. Efectivamente, era una carta del doctor Xu, pidiéndole que fuera a los Recesos de la Nube en cuanto pudiera, pues el Líder Lan llevaba con una alta fiebre desde el domingo por la mañana y no le bajaba. Tenía delirios y no paraba de repetir el nombre del Líder de la Secta Jiang, así que le pedía su ayuda y la de la doctora Li, a ver si entre los tres encontraban una solución porque él no sabía que más hacer.

En cuanto terminó de leer la última palabra, Jiang Cheng se levantó, dejó al mando a su mano derecha, arregló algunos asuntos de la secta urgentes y fue en busca de Li Meiling. Ni siquiera tuvo que decirlo dos veces, ya era raro que dejara a Jiang Cheng ir a Gusu hace un par de días solo, porque después de ese casi desvío de Qi, había estado encima de él como prometió. Jiang Cheng sospechó que lo hizo porque se veía mejor, sobre todo gracias a las insistencias de la joven médico para que comiera y durmiera, pero él sabía que lo hizo (por supuesto que el hecho de que se encontraba bien físicamente fue fundamental) para dejarle intimidad con Lan Xichen. Pero esta vez sí lo acompañó pues, aunque Jiang Cheng se lo pidió como un favor y no como una orden por ser su líder (cosa que podría hacer), él prefirió hacer su petición desde la posición de amigos. Pero Li Meiling hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ver a Zewu-Jun como una responsabilidad o una orden que cumplir y fue con su amigo a ayudarlo como persona, porque ella había tenido poco trato con el Líder de Secta Lan, pero los escasos momentos que pudo pasar con él hicieron que lo viera, si bien no como a un amigo porque su relación no llegaba a eso, sí como a un conocido que le caía bien y al que deseaba ayudar tanto como pudiera, así que cogió todos los utensilios médicos que pensó, podrían llegar a serle útiles, y partió en compañía de su amigo a los Recesos de la Nube.

En cuanto se anunciaron, el doctor Xu salió a recibirles e inmediatamente los dirigió al Hanshi, donde descansaba el Líder Lan. Él se quedó de pie en la puerta mientras que los recién llegados se acercaban a la cama.

A Jiang Cheng se le rompió el alma al verlo así. Ya había tenido una fiebre alta después de sufrir ese ataque de tos con sangre que casi lo mata, pero estaba seguro de que esa no fue tan alta y además se fue en poco tiempo. Esta en cambio... supuso que estaría rozando los 40º de fiebre pues su cara se veía muy roja y cuando puso su mano en su mejilla (porque en la sien tenía una compresa húmeda), esta estaba ardiendo. Además, se podía apreciar que estaba temblando ligeramente a pesar de que se encontraba cubierto por varias mantas gruesas y que por su rostro se podían apreciar gotas de sudor frío que seguro también se encontraban por todo su cuerpo. Pero lo que más le rompía el corazón era ver la mueca de dolor en su bonito rostro, era extraño ver esas cejas fruncidas en él y en su boca donde siempre solía haber una sonrisa ahora sólo había una mueca extraña. También se percató de que estaba sufriendo delirios porque no dejaba de balbucear cosas incomprensibles.

Tuvo que poner de toda su parte para que las lágrimas que se habían arremolinado en sus ojos no se desbordaran por sus mejillas. Debía ser fuerte o Meiling le haría salir de la habitación y eso era lo que menos quería.

-Lleva con 40 de fiebre más de 24 horas y no consigo hacer que baje – dijo el doctor Xu, respondiendo a una pregunta que hizo Li Meiling y la cual Jiang Cheng no había escuchado – he probado todo lo que sé de medicina con respecto a esto, pero no sirve de nada. Lo único bueno, si es que se puede decir así, es que no ha superado en ningún momento los 40º, así que aunque la fiebre le cause dificultad para respirar, temblores, alucinaciones y sudor frío, al menos no debemos preocuparnos de que se produzca daño cerebral, por eso es importante tenerlo vigilado todo el tiempo y asegurarse de que, aunque no baje, al menos tampoco aumente, porque si llegara a subir hasta los 43º, podría producirle la muerte. – terminó diciendo con un suspiro preocupado – Pensé que sería buena idea que el Líder de Secta Jiang esté a su lado, ya que no ha dejado de repetir su nombre entre sus delirios.

Jiang Cheng asintió, queriendo decir que por él estaba perfectamente bien quedarse con Lan Xichen todo el tiempo que fuera necesario y más. Y aprovechando que los dos médicos habían comenzado a hablar entre ellos, cogió una de las manos del Jade y la acunó entre las suyas, en un intento de decirle que estaba ahí, que no estaba solo y que nunca lo estaría. Y, como si sus palabras de apoyo le llegaran, sintió cómo el ceño fruncido se deshacía un poco y su mueca de dolor es atenuaba.

De pronto no escuchó nada y al volverse vio a ambos médicos observándole en silencio, con una expresión de asombro. Jiang Cheng sintió que la sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas.

Fue Li Meiling quien carraspeó y disipó el extraño ambiente – pues, como hemos acordado, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es vigilarlo de cerca y estar preparados por si vuele a tener un ataque de tos tan fuerte como el anterior. Nos podemos turnar para no dejarlo solo, por ahora no se me ocurre nada más.

Jiang Cheng le agradeció en silencio.

-Estoy de acuerdo – coincidió Xu Mao – si les parece bien, yo haré el primer turno y así ustedes podrán ser conducidos a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, pues seguro que están cansados por el viaje apresurado – ofreció con un tono amable.

-No – respondió Jiang Cheng – yo me quedo con él – dijo en un tono serio que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Li Meiling empezó a temer de nuevo por la salud de su amigo.

-¿Puede dejarnos un momento a solas por favor, doctor Xu?

-Por supuesto – respondió – estaré esperando fuera para mostrarles sus habitaciones – dijo para inmediatamente después despedirse con una reverencia.

-Jiang Cheng – llamó a su amigo, acercándose a él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, trasmitiéndole apoyo – sé que debes sentirte muy asustado ahora mismo, pero no puedes permitir que suceda lo de hace unos días, así no podrás ayudarlo. Al doctor Xu y a mí no nos importa dejarte a solas con él y hacer guardia en la puerta por turnos, sólo por precaución, por si sucede alguna emergencia. Pero no quiero que te obsesiones, porque tu salud también es importante y el Líder Lan no querría que te pasara algo malo por su causa – dijo todo esto con voz suave y comprensiva, pero Jiang Cheng sabía que también era una orden y que, si no se tomaba esto con serenidad, lo volvería a dormir o a darle un calmante muscular y no soportaría estar lejos de Xichen en un momento así, así que asintió.

-De acuerdo – accedió la joven médico, dándole un suave apretón en el hombro – como te he dicho, nos turnaremos para estar frente a la puerta, si ves que algo sucede sólo grita y entraremos en seguida – agregó a la vez que se retiraba hacia la salida, dejándoles finalmente a solas.

Jiang Cheng suspiró, dejándose caer en el suelo frente a la cama, sin soltar la mano de Lan Xichen.

-Estoy aquí – susurró, dándole un casto beso en los nudillos.

A veces aún se seguía preguntando cómo se había enamorado hasta ese punto de ese hombre, pero nunca podía encontrar una respuesta, supone que simplemente llegó a su vida, iluminándola, otorgándole una luz que no sabía que necesitaba.

Y aunque se sentía sumamente preocupado, en esta línea temporal sentía que todo era diferente. Tenía la ayuda de Meiling, que no supo por qué no había acudido a ella en la otra línea temporal, quizá porque no sabía nada de esa mancha y no creía que sus ataques de tos acompañados de sangre fueran tan graves, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero ahora se sentía apoyado en ella y también en el doctor Xu, con el que tenía un trato más cercano. Y, por supuesto, tenía a Xichen como _pareja,_ palabra que aún le resultaba rara pero sumamente agradable, que le hacía feliz, porque ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado besar al Primer Jade y mucho menos ser su pareja... era todo tan surrealista y a la vez tan maravilloso, que la situación le abrumaba.

Pero también tenía miedo, porque el viernes de esa semana, es decir, dentro de cinco días, fue cuando Lan Huan murió en la otra línea temporal... ¿habría pasado también por esta alta fiebre entonces? Le molestaba saber que no tenía respuesta a eso, lo que hacía que no pudiera dejar de preguntarse si habría muerto a causa de ella, al fin y al cabo, Xu Mao había mencionado que era posible si seguía subiendo... sea como fuera, aún tenía 5 días para hacer que bajara, y lo iba a conseguir porque se lo debía, le debía Xichen luchar junto a él y si lo único que podía hacer ahora mismo era estar a su lado, lo haría.

No supo por qué, pero de repente pensó en su sobrino, ¿Qué diría si le presentara al Lan como su _novio_? Seguro que pondría una cara de completa incredulidad, al igual que todo el mundo en realidad, ¿Quién iba a predecir que ellos dos estarían juntos de _esa_ manera? Hasta a él le resultaba descabellado. Ante el pensamiento rio.

No es que le importara lo que se hablara de él, pero era consciente que como líderes de dos prominentes sectas no iban a tener las cosas fáciles. Jiang Cheng sabía lo terco y antiguo de pensamiento que era el consejo de ancianos Lan y aunque él tenía también uno, gozaba de más libertad, al fin y al cabo, el miembro más antiguo de la Secta Yunmeng Jiang era él, el único superviviente, y eso le permitía ciertas libertades, por no mencionar que ellos no tenían jurisdicción en temas de su vida privada.

¿Lo de unir sus sectas sería viable? A él desde luego le encantaría la idea, porque no iba a renunciar a Yunmeng Jiang y tampoco quería que Lan Xichen renunciara a Gusu Lan, ambos habían trabajado muy duro para que ambas sectas fueran una de las cuatro grandes. Aunque quizás, estaba yendo demasiado rápido, que apenas llevaban tres días siendo pareja y él ya quería unir sus sectas...

Quizás no, sabía que estaba yendo muy rápido, pero era solo en su mente al fin y al cabo. Aunque en la realidad quería mantener su relación en secreto un tiempo, al menos hasta conocerse mejor y que la enfermedad del Jade haya desaparecido, después de haber llegado a un acuerdo tácito con sus respetivas sectas, sólo entonces harían pública su relación y se casarían.

"Espera, ¿casar? Diantres, sí que estoy yendo rápido" pensó, pero realmente era algo que quería hacer, no tanto para gritarle al mundo entero que el gran Zewu-Jun era su marido (que también) sino más bien que fuera algo entre ellos, un momento íntimo en el que ambos se declararan su amor, ese nacido de la misma desesperación.

¿Quién iba a pensar que el temible Sandu ShengShou era así de romántico?

Parecía un tonto enamorado y realmente lo era. Se moría de ganas por conocer a ese hombre que se hallaba en la cama mucho más, sus pensamientos más profundos, sus pequeñas manías, detalles de su vida cotidiana, de su persona, esas pequeñas cosas que le hacen ser quién es.

-Por favor, ponte bien pronto – dijo bajito mientras apretaba su mano.

-Wanyin – fue apenas un murmullo, pero escuchó con claridad su nombre. Alzó su mirada hacia el rostro de Lan Xichen, sorprendido de que realmente le hubiera escuchado, pero este seguía con los ojos cerrados. ¿Quizás se lo habría imaginado?

-Wanyin, no me dejes, por favor – vale, ahora estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado a la perfección, acompañado de un suave apretón en su mano.

Sabía que estaba delirando, pero que de alguna forma sentía su presencia, así que le respondió, con la esperanza de que su voz llegara a él también.

-Estoy aquí Xichen, nunca te dejaré, te lo prometo – sintió otro suave apretón y vio como sus labios dejaban de fruncirse para convertirse en una línea tranquila.

Jiang Cheng estaba seguro de que no solo sentía su presencia, sino que también oía su voz, incluso si no despertaba y la fiebre no le bajara solo con eso, el hecho de tranquilizarlo de alguna forma le hizo feliz.

.....

Estaba anocheciendo. Jiang Cheng había pasado toda la tarde en el Hanshi, haciendo compañía a Lan Xichen y en todo ese rato no había soltado su mano, diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras.

Meiling llegó con la cena y le dijo dónde estaba su habitación, pero él se negó a dejar solo a Lan Huan. Sabía que su presencia calmaba al contrario y que no se iba a alejar de él por nada del mundo, y Li Meiling viendo que era una causa perdida discutir con respeto a ese tema, mandó a que unos discípulos Lan le llevaran mantas para que al menos no durmiera en el frío suelo.

-Como me entere que no has dormido, mañana te dejaré inconsciente para que recuperes las horas de sueño, así que más te vale que vea tu bonita cara descansada por la mañana.

-Que sí – dijo Jiang Cheng por tercera vez, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Dios, era peor que una madre cuando se ponía así.

.....

A lo tonto había llegado ya la segunda noche y en ese otro día no se vio ninguna mejoría en Lan Xichen. Es cierto que la presencia de Jiang Cheng le hacía bien, pero su fiebre no bajaba ni subía de los 40º.

Jiang Cheng había pasado todo ese día de nuevo con él. Se despertó y no había dormido una mierda, sí que dio cabezadas, pero se despertó unas ochenta veces porque no podía dormir bien de la preocupación. Aun así, Meiling no había cumplido su amenaza viendo que, aunque había dormido poco, no se veía tan mal y para compensar le llevó bastante comida, más de la necesaria, de hecho. Además de que sabía lo importante que era para su amigo estar con el Jade, pero si esa noche volvía a dormir poco, sí que tendría que tomar medidas.

En ese día habían aprovechado para revisar su cuerpo, asegurándose de que no había nada más que la fiebre y echando un vistazo a la mancha, que ya tenía el tamaño de una pelota de golf. De modo que, para su alivio, lo "único" que aquejaba al Líder Lan era esa alta fiebre, nada relacionado con su energía espiritual ni con la oscuridad de su núcleo.

Y así pasaron ese segundo día, entre visitas y turnos para cuidar de Lan Xichen, si bien eso no se aplicaba a Jiang Cheng, que sólo lo dejaba con uno de los dos doctores cuando le era imprescindible salir para como comer, hacer sus necesidades y ducharse.

De hecho, ya casi era hora de la cena y se avecinaba de nuevo la noche. Jiang Cheng se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama entre el brazo que no sostenía la mano de Lan Huan y la cosa era que le estaba empezando a entrar sueño, ya sentía sus párpados pesados cuando escuchó un débil lamento que sonó como un gorgoteo.

Asustado, el sueño se le fue de golpe y levantó la cabeza de inmediato hacia el hombre que estaba en la cama, para ver cómo sangre salía de su boca y nariz, pero esta no salía producto de un ataque de tos como las otras veces, sino a través de gorgoteos que hacían salpicar sangre (además de hacia abajo, deslizándose por su barbilla) también hacia arriba, haciendo que pequeñas gotas salpicaran su cara.

Se posicionó sobre él y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos y le estaba mirando con pánico, dándose cuenta entonces de que no podía respirar.

-Tranquilo – dijo en un intento de que supiera que no estaba solo, pero Jiang Cheng entró aún más en pánico cuando vio que cerró los ojos y gruesas y abundantes lágrimas salían de ellos debido al dolor que sentía.

Asustado, llamó a Meiling a voces, girándose hacia la puerta.

-¡MEILING! – solo hizo falta que llamara una vez para que abriera la puerta y corriera hacia ellos.

En cuanto Jiang Cheng la vio, se volvió a girar hacia Lan Xichen para descubrir con horror que se estaba destrozando la garganta con sus uñas en un momento de desesperación, como si quisiera quitarse la carne a tiras para que entrara aire a través de su garganta, dejando feas líneas rojas a causa de su agresividad.

-¡Xichen, para! – exclamó alejando las manos de su garganta para que no siguiera haciéndose más daño, acunándolas con las suyas en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Pareció que sirvió de algo porque volvió a abrir los ojos y a enfocarse en él y aunque no podía ver bien debido a que todo le daba vueltas y las lágrimas en sus ojos le hacían ver borroso, sabía que era Jiang Wanyin porque siempre podría reconocer esos iris azules con destellos amatistas, por muy poco que viera, ese color era irrepetible.

Li Meiling llegó a su lado en un segundo.

-Incorpóralo – ordenó a su amigo, acercándose hacia el Jade, cosa que hizo al instante.

-Jiang Cheng, necesito que vayas al laboratorio a por mis agujas. No puedo esperar más, así que tendré que sacarle la sangre de sus pulmones mientras aún está despierto, así que cuanto menos tardes, menos sufrirá.

Li Meiling maldijo para sus adentros, justo acababa de salir de la ducha, por lo que había dejado las aguas que siempre solía llevar encima allí y ahora mismo se dirigía a por ellas con la intención de prepararse para la guardia que le tocaba, cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo llamarla.

-Pero no quiero dejarlo solo...

-Jiang Cheng, escúchame, se está asfix...

-Está bien, yo iré a por ellas – dijo el doctor Xu, sobresaltándolos a ambos pues no sabían en qué momento había entrado.

Xu Mao, sabiendo que la doctora Li volvería a la puerta en unos segundos para relevarle, aprovechó ese momento para ir a por agua limpia para cambiar las compresas y justo cuando volvió se encontró eso.

Ni a Li Meiling ni a Jiang Cheng les dio tiempo a decir nada, pues ya se había ido.

-Quiero que lo sujetes por detrás, esto le va a doler mucho y necesito que se esté lo más quieto posible.

Li Meiling podría haberlo dejado inconsciente presionando el lugar correcto en su cuello, pero no quería arriesgarse a dar en el sitio equivocado porque debido a todo el moviendo que estaba haciendo, si justo cuando iba a presionar en él le Líder Lan se movía solo un milímetro, podría causarle la muerte, así que las agujas eran la mejor opción.

Jiang Cheng asintió y rápidamente hizo lo que le ordenaron. Se sentó detrás de Lan Xichen y pasó sus brazos sobre su pecho, rodeándole destres atrás, inmovilizando no sólo su pecho si no también sus brazos. Y enseguida se dio cuenta de que era tarea difícil porque el hombre no dejaba de revolverse y querer llevar sus manos a la garganta en un acto reflejo.

Podía verse que estaba sufriendo muchísimo pues las lágrimas no se habían detenido, ni la sangre tampoco y además no dejaba de intentar tomar aire, pero debido a toda la sangre que salía de su boca no le era posible, haciendo que entrara en pánico.

Su cuello y cara estaban cada vez más rojo debido a la falta de oxígeno y el esfuerzo que hacía por intentar respirar. Unos segundos más y moriría.

Sin perder más tiempo, Li Meiling se posicionó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, para que no pudiera dar patadas y acercó sus manos a la garganta de Lan Xichen, quien en cuanto sintió la energía espiritual de la médico sacar la sangre de sus pulmones, dejándole la garganta en carne viva, no pudo evitar llorar más fuerte y revolverse, aún sin poder respirar, sumándole ahora un dolor abrasador que le quemaba por dentro.

Jiang Cheng quería llorar con él, debía ser horrible, hasta él podía escuchar por encima de sus lamentos el sonido acuoso que hacía la sangre al pasar rápido por su garganta.

-Xichen, todo estará bien, por favor aguanta – decía con voz suave en su oído, para que solo pudiera escucharlo él, viendo con desesperación como su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo.

No habría pasado ni un minuto cuando el doctor Xu llegó con varias agujas y presionara una de ellas entre las cejas del Líder de Secta Lan. No fue ni un minuto, pero para los presentes parecieron horas de sufrimiento, especialmente para el Primer Jade, que llegó a pensar que moriría en ese instante.

Finalmente, y después de revolverse y llorar con todas sus fuerzas, cayó inconsciente en el pecho de Jiang Cheng, mientras Li Meiling seguía aferrando su garganta y sacando la poca sangre que ya quedaba.

Cuando terminó, Lan Xichen había vuelto a respirar con normalidad, aunque todo estaba cubierto de sangre, por lo que debían ponerle ropa limpia, cambiar las sábanas de la cama y curarle las heridas del cuello que él mismo se había provocado.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Jiang Cheng sacó de la cama a Lan Xichen y lo recostó con cuidado en las mantas donde había estado durmiendo él la noche anterior.

Y mientras ambos médicos quitaban las sábanas, ponían otras nuevas y limpiaban la sangre del suelo, él le quitó las túnicas y le puso una nueva de dormir, más ligera y cómoda que la que tenía. Después cogió un paño húmedo y lo pasó por su piel y pelo, eliminando los restos de sangre seca que habían quedado.

Una vez la habitación volvió a estar limpia, volvió a recostar a Lan Xichen en la cama, dejando que los médicos lo examinaran.

-Parece que la fiebre le ha bajado – comentó el doctor Xu – aún tiene un poco, pero rondará los 38,5º como mucho, estoy seguro que mañana ya no tendrá o apenas serán unas décimas. Ya mismo despertará, así que, si le parece bien doctora Li, usted podría vendar las heridas de su cuello mientras yo voy a prepararle la medicina y de paso les traeré también la cena, que ambos necesitan comer – dijo refiriéndose también a Jiang Cheng, quien iba a protestar que no era necesario para él, pero una mirada peligrosa de advertencia de su amiga le hizo ahorrase el comentario.

-Me parece perfeto, doctor Xu – coincidió.

Así que cada uno se fue a lo suyo y Jiang Cheng se quedó mirando cómo su amiga desinfectaba con alcoholo y algodón las heridas en la garganta de Lan Xichen provocadas por sus propias uñas y posteriormente untaba un ungüento de un bote que sacó de su maletín (el cual le había dejado en el suelo Xu Mao antes de dirigirse a las cocinas) y rodear su cuello con vendas.

Mientras ella hacía su trabajo, Jiang Cheng se deshizo de sus túnicas moradas que se habían llenado de sangre y se quedó con la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros que siempre llevaba debajo, quedándose con la ropa limpia y sintiéndose más cómodo sin las túnicas ligeramente pesadas.

-Voy a ayudar al doctor Xu con la medicina, tú quédate aquí con él hasta que volvamos ¿y podrías pasarle un poco de energía espiritual para que recupere fuerzas? – dijo una vez terminó con su tarea, dirigiéndose a la salida y dejándole de nuevo a solas con Zewu-Jun cuando respondió afirmativamente a su pregunta.

Aún seguía trasmitiéndole energía espiritual cuando Lan Xichen se incorporó sobresaltado en la cama, llevándose una mano a la garganta y con la respiración acelerada.

-Xichen – le llamó – no te toques – le regañó, retirándole la mano de la garganta.

Entonces le miró, calmándose instantáneamente, apretando sus manos. Y justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, un dedo sobre sus labios se lo impidió.

-No hables, tienes las cuerdas vocales inflamadas.

Lan Xichen se quedó observándole con una mirada complicada, probablemente queriendo decir muchas cosas, pero no pudiendo, así que simplemente se quedó ahí mirando a Jiang Cheng a los ojos, intentando trasmitirle con su mirada todo el agradecimiento que sentía por cuidarle y estar a su lado.

Aunque esa mirada cómplice pronto fue interrumpida por los doctores, que entraron a la habitación con la cena y la medicina.

-Líder de Secta Lan.

-Líder.

Saludaron ambos, viendo que al fin estaba despierto.

-Ha estado inconsciente tres días, así que debe comer. Le hemos traído sopa ya que su garganta no permitirá pasar alimentos sólidos en un par de días – explicó el dotor Xu mientras le ponía la bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche y Li Meiling acercaba la que traía hacia Jiang Cheng.

Ambos cenaron en silencio como dictaban las reglas de la secta Gusu Lan, aunque no es como si su líder pudiera hablar aunque quisiera.

Se notaba que para Lan Xichen era doloroso tragar porque en su rostro se apreciaba una mueca cada vez que lo hacía y tardó más tiempo en terminar su comida, pero se la acabó, no queriendo preocupar más a esas personas, además de que era consciente que necesitaba alimentarse, si como habían dicho, llevaba tres días sin comer nada, cosa que sería verdad porque sentía su cuerpo muy debilitado.

Luego bebió el té medicinal y procedieron a explicarle cómo había estado esos tres días mientras estuvo inconsciente.

Y posteriormente procedieron a examinarle.

-Parece que tiene anginas – dijo extrañado el doctor Xu, después de pedirle a su líder que abriera la boca al notar muy hinchada la parte superior de ambos lados de su garganta – probablemente haya sido debido a la fiebre. Le preparé una medicina diferente para tratarlas, aunque lo más seguro es que no se vayan hasta dentro de unos días. Desde luego esto empeora las cosas, pues de por si su garganta ya está lastimada pero esto hará que le duele al tragar y hablar, por lo que le recomiendo no hacer esto último hasta dentro de un par de días, cuando sus cuerdas vocales vuelvan a estar bien y las anginas hayan disminuido de tamaño.

-De igual forma, le pedimos que no se toque las vendas de la garganta, sé que le picarán, pero si se las toca las heridas tardarán más en curarse. También parece que la fiebre le ha bajado considerablemente pero aún sigue teniendo unas décimas, así que lo más recomendable es que vaya a descansar – agregó Li Meiling – estaremos turnándonos haciendo guardia en la puerta por si ocurre algo.

Lan Xichen hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento puesto que no podía decirlo con palabras, gesto que ambos devolvieron.

-Líder – dijo ahora Li Meiling refiriéndose a Jiang Cheng y mirándolo con esa expresión que no dejaba lugar a debate – tú también deberías ir a dormir.

Jiang Cheng quería protestar, decir que no iba a dejar a Lan Xichen sólo, no después de haber visto por lo que ha pasado, pero ahora que ya estaba consciente no podía seguir durmiendo en el suelo de su habitación como hasta ahora, eso sin duda sería incómodo para ambos. Además, podía hacer guardia frente a la puerta y desde luego estaría pendiente del más mínimo movimiento que proviniera de la habitación, así que asintió con decepción, viendo que no podía hacer otra cosa.

Pero cuando dio un paso, camino a la puerta, sintió una mano rodeando su muñeca. Cuando giró la cabeza vio a Lan Xichen observándolo con una intensa mirada y el rostro completamente serio, como si quiera decirle mil cosas.

-¿Podéis dejarnos un momento a solas, por favor? – preguntó sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos miel.

Ambos médicos asintieron y se retiraron de nuevo.

Jiang Cheng se arrodilló frente a la cama, quedando frente a frente con Xichen, que ahora pasaba sus dedos por sus ojeras, mirándole con reproche y preocupación.

-Estoy bien – refunfuñó, quitándole importancia, alejando sus manos de ese lugar y entrelazándolas con las suyas propias.

Pero Lan Xichen sabía que eso no era cierto, se notaba que no había dormido apenas.

Sabiendo que si lo dejaba irse tampoco dormiría esa noche, ya fuera porque estaría pensando en él, preguntándose si estaría bien o por estar haciendo turnos frente a la puerta de su habitación, tomó una decisión. Soltó sus manos y se deslizó hacia la parte de la cama que pegaba con la pared, dejando libre la mitad izquierda, que palmeó con su mano, invitando a Jiang Cheng a que durmiera con él.

Ante la vista provocativa que le proporcionaba Lan Xichen tumbado en la cama de lado, apoyando el codo en ella, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y la otra dando toquecitos a su lado para que se tumbara con él, le empezó a entrar el nerviosismo, porque la última vez que había dormido con alguien fue con su sobrino cuando este aún era pequeño y se colaba en su habitación cuando tenía alguna pesadilla.

-X-xichen, no creo que esto sea apropiado...

Animado porque su respuesta no esté relacionada con que él no quisiera sino por las estúpidas etiquetas de qué era correcto o no, se inclinó y tomó su brazo, empujándolo suavemente hacia la cama. Esta no era demasiado grande pero sí lo suficiente para que dos personas cupieran en ella cómodamente

-¡¿Pero qué...!? – exclamó cuando se vio tirado en la cama. Sintió como su cara adquiría ese característico tono rosado que siempre hacía acto de presencia cuando estaban solos y ante el cual Lan Xichen no pudo evitar sonreír.

Jiang Cheng iba a protestar y regañarle por su atrevimiento, decirle que era un desvergonzado y que Sansu ShengShou no era el peluchito de nadie, pero no pudo hacerlo, no cuando vio esa sonrisa sincera de felicidad, haciendo que todo su enojo se evaporara como si nunca hubiera existido, ¿Por qué parecía ser el único ser humano que hacía que su enfado se disipara y no apareciera como le sucedía con todos los demás? Debía de tener un superpoder o algo.

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos quería estar en otro sitio en ese instante, Lan Xichen mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo de quedarse sólo y volver a pasar por eso y Jiang Cheng necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien, por el bien de su propio Qi, además realmente lo había echado mucho de menos esos días.

Quedaron frente a frente mirándose, Jiang Cheng sobre su costado derecho y Lan Xichen sobre su izquierdo, hasta que este último levantó su mano y acarició con ella la mejilla contraria.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jiang Cheng en un susurro.

Lan Xichen asintió, aunque lo que realmente quería decir era "mucho mejor ahora que estás en mi cama".

Se quedaron mirándose no saben cuánto tiempo, porque este sólo era una ilusión para ellos en ese momento, perdidos en la mirada del otro, comunicándose sin palabras.

Lan Xichen sabía que todo eso habría tenido que ser horrible para Jiang Wanyin, él lo había pasado fatal y aún se sentía dolorido y cansado, como si una manada de cadáveres feroces le hubiera pasado por encima, pero era consciente de que su compañero tampoco lo había tenido fácil. Tener que verle en ese estado sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo... incluso él se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada sobre sí mismo. Pero tenerlo así de cerca le hacía sentirse seguro, que con él así estaba a salvo de todo lo malo del mundo.

Quería seguir mirando a ese hombre toda la noche, sobre todo en esa situación tan sumamente intima, pero sentía que sus párpados pesaban, realmente se sentía muy cansado porque, aunque llevara durmiendo tres días, no fue esa clase de sueño reparador, sino más bien cuando te despiertas después de tener una pesadilla y te sientes más cansado que cuando te fuiste a dormir.

Así que, tomando la iniciativa y deseando con todas sus fuerzas no ser golpeado, se acurrucó en el pecho del Líder de Secta Jiang y le pasó un brazo sobre la cintura, acomodándose. En una primera instancia sintió al otro tenso sin atrever a moverse y cuando se iba retirar porque no quería incomodarlo, sintió una mano acariciando su espalda, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

Sonriendo como un tonto, cerró los ojos y cuando ya estaba en el umbral hacia mundo de los sueños, sintió un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio porque ambos ya se habían quedado dormidos, fue cómo un par de ojos le miraban con dulzura desde la puerta abierta. Era Li Meiling que, viendo que su amigo tardaba mucho en volver, se alarmó y fue a ver si todo estaba bien y comprobando que así fue, se acercó a ellos con sumo cuidado de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido para deshacerle el moño a Jiang Cheng y acomodar la manta que los cubría a ambos. Sonriendo se retiró, dejando a los dos tortolitos durmiendo acurrucados uno al lado del otro.

.....

El primero en despertar fue Lan Xichen, que ya estaba un poco recuperado pero aún se seguía sintiendo débil, sobre todo se dio cuenta que el dolor en su garganta no había disminuido nada.

Pero su mayor preocupación ahora mismo es que fue repentinamente consciente de encima de quién estaba durmiendo, haciendo que su rostro se volviera rojo. ¿Cómo es que tuvo el valor de hacer algo tan atrevido anoche? Seguro fue culpa de la fiebre, sí, eso debía ser porque él no era tan desvergonzado.

Intentó alejarse un poco para que Jiang Cheng no se sintiera incómodo cuando despertara, pero fue una mala idea porque en cuanto se movió tocó sin querer la garganta con su propio brazo, sacándole un alarido ahogado por el dolor, que no fue apenas audible pero al parecer sí lo suficiente para despertar al Líder de Secta Jiang.

-¿Xichen? – preguntó aún somnoliento - ¿Qué pasa? ¿te duele algo? ¿estás bien? – hizo una pregunta tras otra, cada vez más alarmado, alejando rápidamente el sueño.

Y Lan Xichen no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír, lo que le provocó otro alarido de dolor.

-Idiota, no hagas eso – se quejó, incorporándose y con él a Lan Huan, ahuecando su rostro, en busca de algún indicio de que algo no fuera como debía, pero todo parecía estar bien.

-No vuelas a hacer eso, me has asustado – le reprendió frunciendo el ceño.

Y si eso fuera un dibujo animado, los ojos de Lan Xichen ahora serían dos grandes corazones. Enternecido por su reacción, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente, dándole a entender que estaba bien y que no se preocupara.

Lo que provocó que Jiang Cheng girara la cara y carraspeara.

-Parece que es mediodía – dijo observando la intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana – debería avisar a los médicos para que te revisen otra vez, ¿necesitas algo? - Preguntó.

Lan Xichen quería decir "a ti" pero como no podía, cogió la mano de Jiang Cheng y le dio un beso, queriendo transmitir así su mensaje.

-Eres un empalagoso – dijo refunfuñando, pero en el fondo estaba encantado - ¿Y se puede saber porque incluso cuando te despiertas después de casi morir asfixiado te ves tan guapo? ¿En serio, por qué? ¿Qué clase de pacto has hecho con los dioses?

Lan Xichen quería soltar una carcajada, pero sabiendo que no era buena idea, simplemente mostró una amplia sonrisa y negó.

-Ahora vengo – dijo Jiang Cheng saliendo de la cama, haciéndose su característico moño y poniéndose las túnicas que, al parecer, Meiling debió haber lavado y puesto para él sobre la mesa, para después salir del Hanshi e ir en busca de su amiga y el doctor Xu.

.....

Lo que restaba de mañana pasó sin contratiempos, los doctores volvieron a revisar a Lan Xichen, esta vez también la mancha y cuando la tocaron tanto Li Meiling como Xu Mao se dirigieron una mirada confundida, pero no agregaron nada más. Jiang Cheng ya le preguntaría a su amiga en privado porque si era algo malo no quería desanimar al Jade o hacérselo pasar mal después de lo horrible que ya lo había hecho esos días.

Aunque, por la tarde, poco antes de que Jiang Cheng partiera de nuevo a Yunmeng, vieron a Lan Qiren aparecer hecho una furia por la enfermería, justo cuando los médicos habían dado las últimas recomendaciones al Lan y tanto él como Jiang Cheng se dirigían al Hanshi para tener privacidad en su despedida.

-¿!Xichen!? Por los cielos ¿qué te ha pasado? – exclamó acercándose rápidamente a él tras verlo con las vendas y esa constitución débil. Pero no obtuvo respuesta y su preocupación inicial se transformó rápidamente en enfado.

-Quiero que me expliques en este mismo instante qué está pasando – espetó muy enojado, tocándose su barba de chivo en un intento inútil de no romper la regla de "no gritar".

Li Meiling y Xu Mao ya le habían advertido a ambos que Lan Qiren se había enterado de que algo pasaba con su sobrino, pues llegó a sus odios los gritos y el ajetreo de la noche anterior, pero como era toque de queda y además Lan Xichen estaba inconsciente todavía, el doctor Xu le dijo que debía esperar al día siguiente y que él mismo le explicaría todo, pero que ahora debía dejar a su sobrino descansar, que estaba bien.

A todos los presentes pareció olvidársele ese pequeño detalle, pero ahora no podrían librarse del Líder de Secta provisional.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando, Xichen – espetó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba.

-Zewu-Jun no podrá hablar en unos días maestro Lan Qiren – dijo la voz de la razón del doctor Xu y procedió a explicar lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero sin mencionar nada del tema de la mancha y la enfermedad, eso sólo le correspondía hacerlo al propio Xichen si así él lo deseaba, por lo que el doctor solo le dijo que había sufrido un ataque de tos acompañado con sangre y que por eso se había lastimado la garganta y debería pasar algunos días sin hablar.

Pero Lan Qiren no era tonto y sabía que, si bien eso era verdad, había algo más en el fondo de todo ese asunto.

-No puedo evitar pensar que me estáis ocultando algo – replicó, lanzándole una mirada aguda a Lan Xichen, que no dejaba de mirar a la puerta y jugar nervioso con sus manos.

Nunca querría mentir a su tío, pero este ya había perdido a su hermano en una situación horrible. Ahora, la única familia que le quedaba era él y Wangji y no quería ni pensar cómo reaccionaría al decirle que iba a morir dentro de poco. Porque el propio Xichen lo sabía, que los demás no quisieran decirle la verdadera gravedad de su enfermedad no significara que él no sintiera en sus propias carnes la oscuridad dentro de su núcleo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y no quería que su tío llamara a médicos de todas partes de China para hacer desaparecer una enfermedad que no tenía cura. No quería desperdiciar lo poco que le quedaba de vida encerrado en la enfermería, sin poder ver a Jiang Wanyin. Así que por nada del mundo le diría la verdad a su tío, sabe que sufrirá muchísimo cuando muera y que se culpará, pero toda su vida han tomado las decisiones por él, así que en esto no, por una vez quería imponerse y estar con la única persona que había amado románticamente todo el tiempo que pudiera, incluso si eso era ser tremendamente egoísta de su parte. Pero el Primer Jade tenía muy claro que la única persona que iba a impedir su amor era el propio Wanyin y Xichen ya había visto con sus propios ojos que por mucho que él intentara alejarse para que no sufriera demasiado cuando se fuera, Sandu ShengShou se lo impedía, redoblando sus esfuerzos para que no lo apartara y Lan Huan era fuerte, pero no tanto como para alejar con palabras hirientes al amor de su vida, eso sí que nunca podría hacerlo. Su relación era cosa de ellos dos y de nadie más.

Jiang Cheng vio cómo Lan Xichen jugaba nervioso con sus manos. Se le veía que estaba teniendo una lucha interna porque no podía hablar y quería explicarle bien la situación a su tío, pero en ese momento simplemente no podía por mucho que quisiera, así que se levantó y, con la excusa de que Lan Xichen no podía tener esa conversación en ese momento, lo mejor sería dejarle descansar. Con la excusa de que él partiría inmediatamente de vuelta a Yunmeng, se ofreció a acompañar al Jade hasta su habitación, para que no le pasara nada de camino allí.

Y todo fue tan rápido que al pobre Lan Qiren no le dio tiempo ni de abrir la boca, porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ambos ya habían salido de la enfermería, dejándole con los dos médicos y con una pregunta que no dejaba de rondar por su mente: "¿Por qué de repente parece que Xichen y Sandu ShengShou son amigos?" Algo le olía muy mal y pensaba averiguar qué, pero al menos podía descartar que estuvieran en una relación porque era imposible que sus dos sobrinos le salieran mangas cortadas... ¿verdad?

Mientras su tío estaba teniendo una crisis existencial, Lan Xichen era escoltado a su habitación por Jiang Cheng, donde por fin se permitió soltar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos. Demasiadas emociones había tenido ya esos días como para encima tener que enfrentarse ahora a su futuro tío político. Pero los abrió inmediatamente cuando sintió unas manos en las suyas, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos color miel y una suave sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó por milésima vez ese día, pero realmente estaba preocupado porque, aunque se veía mejor, aún no estaba recuperado, era muy evidente a la vista que seguía débil.

Lan Xichen asintió y articuló con los labios un "gracias" sin llegar a salir su voz, que hizo a Jiang Cheng gruñir en respuesta porque no se le daba nada bien ni responder a las muestras de afecto, ni a los halagos, ni mucho menos a los agradecimientos.

-No deseo irme, pero si quiero volver el viernes debo hacerlo – dijo mirando a Lan Xichen que había empezado a negar, dándole a entender que no era necesario que volviera esa semana.

-Voy a estar aquí el viernes, Lan Xichen y si no me dejas pasar destruiré esta maldita montaña con Zidian sólo para verte – puede que pareciera exagerado, pero esa insistencia tenía un por qué y ese era que ese viernes el Lan Xichen de la otra línea temporal había muerto, por lo que necesitaba asegurarse de que eso no iba a pasar en esta. Por él se quedaría ahí lo que resta hasta el viernes pero sabía que no iba a poder, no sólo porque tenía asuntos que atender en su secta y en la de Lanling Jin, sino porque ahora con Lan Qiren enterado de parte de la historia no pararía de hacer preguntas sobre qué hacia él en los Recesos de la Nube tanto tiempo sin una razón aparente, tan cerca de su querido y adorado sobrino y lo menos que quería era causarle presión a Xichen para que hablara de su relación a su tío y que sus emociones le vuelvan a afectar físicamente por eso. Así que se contentaría con comprobar con sus propios ojos que seguía con vida, desde luego se veía bastante bien, aparte del cansancio por haber estado tres días con una fiebre muy alta, hacía bastante que no lo veía así de animado. Quería creer que todo iba a estar bien esa vez y que a finales de esa semana volverían a estar juntos.

Lan Xichen al escuchar eso le entraron muchas ganas de llorar, el sólo pensar que era así de importante para él, que irrumpiría en los Recesos de la Nube a la fuerza sólo con la intención de asegurase de que estaba bien...

Hacía poco menos de un mes lo único que deseaba era morir, pero ahora quería vivir, ya no había ese dolor en su mente constante a causa de la traición del que una vez fue su hermano jurado. Todos esos pensamientos horribles que asolaban su mente día y noche ahora eran como si nunca hubieran existido, esos que le alentaban a quitarse la vida habían sido sustituidos por ganas de vivir, de tener toda una vida al lado de Jiang Wanyin, de morir de viejitos juntos.

No pudo evitar abrazarlo, abrazo que fue correspondido gustoso por Jiang Cheng.

-No quiero que te alteres con tu tío ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabes que no puedes tener emociones fuertes, el doctor Xu ya le ha explicado lo que pasó, así que limítate a afirmarlo, al menos hasta que puedas hablar por ti mismo y decidas qué quieres hacer. También descansa y recuerda no hablar durante estos días, que como yo me entere que has hecho alguna inconsciencia te voy a romper las piernas.

Jiang Cheng parecía un padre regañando a su hijo y ese pensamiento calentó aún más el pecho de Lan Huan. Jiang Wanyin se preocupaba tanto por él... incluso en la amenaza podía sentir su preocupación. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tener a semejante persona a su lado?

Finalmente rompieron el abrazo y se miraron, Jiang Cheng con el corazón encogido, pues esta era sin duda la vez que más le costaría despedirse de él.

-Nos vemos el viernes – dijo volviendo a coger sus manos, levantándolas a la altura del pecho para entrelazar sus dedos.

Y eso era una promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el capítulo más largo hasta ahora con más de 8.000 palabras.
> 
> Puede parecer que soy una persona horrible por hacer sufrir tanto a Lan Xichen y a Jiang Cheng, pero juro que soy una buena persona. Todo por lo que está pasando nuestro mantarraya tiene un por qué y este ataque tan fuerte es fundamental para la historia, ya veréis por qué en los próximos capítulos, sólo diré que tiene que ver con la mirada cómplice de Li Meiling y Xu Mao.
> 
> Creedme que soy la que más sufre escribiendo estas cosas pero tenía muy claro lo que iba a pasar en este fic mucho antes de comenzar a escribirlo y por muy doloroso que sea para los protagonistas, quiero seguir fiel a mi idea y transmitir el mensaje que dio forma a "Kiri", estoy segura que al final todo valdrá la pena.
> 
> Nos leemos ^^


	11. Herida

Serían las 5:30 de la mañana cuando Jiang Cheng se despertó. Aunque quizá la palabra “despertar” no sería la adecuada, ya que había dormido una mierda esa noche (y las anteriores también, para que vamos a engañarnos). Pero no pudo evitarlo, hoy por fin era vienes y esos dos días desde que volvió de Gusu se sintió tan inquieto que apenas ha podido descansar algo.

Aún en la cama, se pasó una mano por la cara, en un intento de calmar su acelerado corazón, porque a este paso le iba a dar un paro cardíaco. Cuando la retiró para quitar la sábana que le cubría y poner los pies en el suelo para comenzar a vestirse, vio el reflejo metálico de Zidian y bufó porque era una traidora y estaba molesto con ella.

Esa estúpida arma espiritual nunca le haría daño a una persona importante para él. Y no es que quisiera hacerles daño a sus seres queridos, pero le habría servido muy bien para que Meiling le dijera qué había visto en la mancha de Lan Xichen para que frunciera el ceño de esa forma. Por mucho que él la amenazara, ella solo le decía que todavía no podía sacar conclusiones y que la semana que viene, solo cuando confirme si su teoría es cierta, le hablará de ello.

Lo que Li Meiling no entendía es que puede que la semana que viene el Primer Jade ya no estuviera vivo, por eso era tan importante que se lo dijera ya. La cosa es que Jiang Cheng no podía convencerla, ni con sus argumentos porque no podía decir que un árbol mágico le había hecho retroceder en el tiempo, ni con sus amenazas, ni con el uso de la fuerza porque Zidian pasaba de su culo.

Aun refunfuñando, se levantó de la cama finalmente para vestirse y arreglarse, con la idea de partir de inmediato hacia los Recesos de la Nube. Ese día usaría un talismán de trasportación, sabía que no era bueno usarlos a menudo y no lo hacía, siempre iba a los Recesos de la Nube montado en Sandu y en ocasiones a pie porque le apetecía pasear y despejar su mente por el camino. Pero hoy era una situación especial.

Cuando finalmente estuvo listo serían cerca de las seis de la mañana, por lo que los Lan llevarían ya en pie una hora, así que no tendría ningún problema en entrar.

Apareció en el bosque, un poco alejado de la barrera que protegía los Recesos, pues al no tener un pase de jade no podía atravesarla. Al segundo de ubicarse se puso en marcha, andando rápido entre los árboles, pero lo cierto es que no veía bien por donde pisaba pues el sol apenas estaba saliendo y sus débiles primeros rayos no se colaban entre las altas copas de los árboles, lo que no le hizo, sin embargo, ralentizar su paso. Y por su cabezonería de no ir un poco más despacio, no calculó bien la distancia con una rama baja y esta le hizo un corte en el pómulo derecho.

Siseó pero no se detuvo, era un corte sin importancia y aunque podía sentir la sangre en ella, no le importaba. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era Lan Xichen.

Cada paso que daba hacia el Hanshi le aceleraba más el corazón. Podía sentir cómo la presión en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande, hasta tal punto que le estaba costando respirar.

Cuando después de unos minutos caminando llegó a la entrada, vio al par de discípulos que siempre había vigilándola, los cuales se extrañaron de ver al Líder de Secta Jiang tan pronto en su hogar, pero no dijeron nada, simplemente lo condujeron adentro, donde no tardó en dirigirse al Hanshi. Menos mal que Lan Xichen había notificado que a él se le permitía el paso a su habitación siempre, o habría tenido problemas para ir, especialmente hoy debido a la hora.

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, todo parecía en calma. Los discípulos hacían sus quehaceres y no había ninguna señal de que algo anduviera mal por ahí. Eso tranquilizó un poco a Jiang Cheng, pero aún seguía con esa sensación molesta bajo la piel. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos.

Cuando se encontró ante la puerta del Hanshi, la mano con la que tocó estaba templando, al igual que su respiración, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse lo suficiente para presionar sus nudillos contra la puerta corrediza.

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y…

Ahí estaba Lan Xichen, tan perfecto que parecía irreal. Respirando.

Y con una expresión de desconcierto, ya que no esperaba ver a Jiang Cheng tan temprano, aunque su desconcierto pronto se transformó en preocupación al verle herido, con los ojos llorosos y temblando ligeramente.

-¿Wanyin? – preguntó preocupado – ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pas…?

Lan Xichen no pudo terminar su frase porque en ese momento Jiang Cheng se acercó a él y le agarró el brazo, apretando un poco pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño. Su mano subió hasta su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón y se quedó ahí un rato, escuchando su latido.

Jiang Cheng sonrió mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría por su mejilla derecha, arrastrando un poco de la sangre producida por el corte. No se lo podía creer, Lan Xichen estaba vivo, frente a él. Podía sentir su suave respiración y el latir de su corazón contra su palma. ¿Seguiría aún dormido? La calidez de la mano de Lan Huan sobre la suya propia le confirmó que no, que eso era real, que la única persona a la que había querido románticamente y por la que había viajado en el tiempo seguía con vida.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero ninguno dijo nada, Lan Xichen dejándole su espacio a Jiang Cheng y este último intentando calmarse. Cuando sintió que su pulso volvía a ser más o menos normal, retiró la mano del pecho contrario y lo miró a los ojos.

Ahora que había comprobado que seguía con vida, aprovechó que estaba más tranquilo para echarle un vistazo a su estado, que para su sorpresa se veía increíblemente bien, como si hace apenas un par de días no hubiera pasado por algo que podría haberle matado. Había adquirido un poco de color desde que lo viera hace dos días y su estado de ánimo parecía bueno, por no hablar de su porte, que le dejó un poco en shock porque se parecía mucho al que tenía antes de que pasara todo lo del tempo Guanyin. Si bien aún se veía un poco decaído, su postura volvía a ser orgullosa. En ella se empezaba a ver al prístino Primer Jade de Gusu Lan de hace meses.

Lan Huan viendo que se había calmado un poco se atrevió a preguntar – ¿Qué te ha pasado, Wanyin? – dijo dulcemente acariciando su mejilla, sin tocar la herida. Sabía que había algo que iba más allá de lo físico, pero conociendo el temperamento de Sandu ShengShou, prefirió darle su espacio y tiempo, no quería que se pusiera a la defensiva.

La pregunta del Jade hizo que Jiang Cheng volviera a la tierra, siendo consciente de su forma de actuar desesperada, que sin duda había alertado a Lan Xichen.

-No ha sido nada, simplemente un golpe tonto – respondió desviando la mirada. Sabía que el otro no solo le estaba preguntando por lo físico, sino también por su actitud extraña, pero él prefirió centrarse en aquello superficial.

-Déjame que te lleve a la enfermería para que el doctor Xu te la desinfecte – agregó mientras le cogía de la mano y se encaminaba al pasillo, el cual estaba a un par de pasos porque Jiang Wanyin le agarró nada más abrir la puerta.

-No – rebatió frunciendo el ceño.

Lan Xichen, que ya había puesto un pie en el pasillo, se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Aún tenía su mano agarrada pero el hombre no parecía tener ninguna intención de moverse si quiera un milímetro de donde se encontraba.

-¿Cómo qué no? – preguntó el Lan confundido.

-Es un corte tonto, con mi nivel de cultivo mañana ya no quedará ni rastro – argumentó

-Eso no es excusa para que te limpies siquiera la herida, así ayudarás a que sane antes.

-He dicho que no – respondió con voz fría, sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

No entendía a qué venía tanta exageración por un simple corte. Él nunca daba importancia a esas heridas pequeñas, ni aunque Meiling se pusiera muy seria, era algo que al no afectar su salud gravemente no le tenía permitido meterse. Con ese tipo de accidentes simplemente se pasaba un paño para secarse la sangre y listo.

Con toda esa escena Jiang Cheng se estaba enfadando y ni siquiera sabía por qué, lo que le irritaba aún más. Hizo el ademán de liberarse de su agarre, pero el otro no se lo permitió, sujetándole de la muñeca, quedando las manos de ambos a la altura de sus pechos.

Movimiento que le hizo enfadar aún más, provocando que salieran chispas moradas de Zidian. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Lan Xichen estaba bien, se estaba preocupando por él y sin embargo él le trataba así. Pero no podía evitarlo, toda la ansiedad que había sentido esos días explotó mediante la única emoción que sabía dirigir a la perfección: la ira.

Y sabía que era injusto comportase así con él, cuando lo único que había hecho el Jade había sido mostrar su sincera preocupación, pero sentía que no podía evitar sentirse así.

Lan Xichen vio a Zidian chisporrotear y supo que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso. Pero si Jiang Cheng era cabezota, él también lo era, y por nada del mundo iba a dejarle así todo el día. Era conocedor que por el uso de la fuerza no podría con él, no en su estado actual, aunque tampoco es que quisiera ponerse a luchar contra Sandu ShengShou. Estaba claro que si seguía por ese camino tampoco conseguiría nada, así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Si a ti no te importa hazlo por mí entonces, no soporto verte herido – dijo con voz suave – al menos deja que yo te la desinfecte, por favor.

Y, de nuevo, como ya le había pasado antes, con unas escasas palabras de Xichen, sintió cómo su enfado disminuía hasta desaparecer por completo. ¿En serio, qué clase de magia tenía para conseguir algo así?

Sintiéndose de pronto cohibido, apartó la mirada y asintió.

Lan Huan sonrió ante esto y soltó su mano para darle un beso en la mejilla buena – voy a por lo necesario a la enfermería, siéntate de mientras si quieres.

Jiang Cheng no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo parado como un idiota acariciando la mejilla besada por su, ahora, compañero de cultivo hasta que finalmente salió de su ensimismamiento con una ligera negación de cabeza y se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en el Hanshi y sentarse frente a la mesa, cuando lo que vio sobre ella le dejó helado.

Ahí, en el centro de la mesa había un bonito jarrón con un ramo de hortensias. Acercándose para verlas mejor podía decir sin lugar a equivocación que era incluso el mismo ramo que en la otra línea temporal, mezclando el color azul y morado.

Y, de repente, cayó en algo: a partir de ahora iría a ciegas.

Ese fue el último día vivido en la otra línea temporal, por lo que no tenía una idea de lo que iba a pasar, a partir de ahora no contaría con la información que le daba haber vivido eso ya y, aunque es cierto que algunas cosas habían cambiado, otras pasaron exactamente igual… en este instante sintió cómo la red que le protegía de estrellarse contra el suelo se había ido y ahora estaba caminando por una fina cuerda de la que podría caerse en cualquier momento si no tenía cuidado, estrellándose contra el duro suelo.

-Son hortensias – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo – ayer me encontraba increíblemente bien, al igual que hoy, y decidí salir a pasear por los alrededores del Hanshi. Me topé con estas flores, hay de muchos colores en los Recesos de la Nube, pero cuando vi estas me recordaron a ti – y, ahí estaban, las mismas palabras que la otra vez.

 _-_ Son muy bonitas _–_ respondió.

-Lo son – dijo el Lan, pero cuando Jiang Cheng apartó la vista de las flores, se dio cuenta de que no las estaba mirando a ellas, sino a él.

De nuevo, sintió ese estúpido rubor extenderse por sus mejillas.

Lan Xichen ante su reacción soltó una carcajada. Había descubierto que le encantaba decir y hacer cosas para que el otro reaccionar así y no le importaba reconocer que ya se había vuelto adicto a provocar esas reacciones.

Aun riéndose, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Jiang Cheng y le indicó que se sentara, acción que fue imitada por él. Puso sobre ella todo lo que había traído: una pequeña cubeta con agua limpia y dos paños en el borde, una pequeña cajita con algodón y una botecita, que supuso, sería alcohol.

Con todo preparado, Xichen apartó con cuidado su flequillo derecho, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja para que no molestara al limpiar la herida. Después cogió uno de los paños y lo mojó en el agua caliente, pasándosela a continuación por el corte, quitando la sangre con delicadeza.

No supo por qué, pero para Jiang Cheng eso se sentía increíblemente íntimo, más incluso que un beso. La forma tan delicada en el que le tocaba y el profundo cariño que se podía vislumbrar en esos ojos oro viejo con motas doradas que podía apreciar por lo cerca que estaban sus rostros ahora… no sabría decirlo, pero sintió el calor florecer en su pecho.

Meiling le había curado muchas veces, pero esto era más que curar una herida, era una forma de mostrar su preocupación y cariño con algo tan insignificante como pasar un simple trozo de tela mojada por su pómulo. Ojalá nunca dejara de tocarlo así.

Luego de quitar toda la sangre fresca y seca, el Jade cogió el pañuelo limpio y secó todo bien para después agarrar un poco de algodón y verter en él el alcohol, aplicándolo sobre el corte, haciendo que Wanyin sintiera un estremecimiento en el cuerpo bajo su toque.

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Jiang Cheng mientras él seguía pasando el algodón. Se veía bien, pero quería oírlo de sus propios labios.

-La verdad es que llevo desde que desperté a tu lado el miércoles sintiéndome bastante bien. Ayer el doctor Xu me dijo que mi garganta estaba perfectamente pero que debía seguir teniendo cuidado porque las anginas no se han ido del todo – comentó siguiendo con su tarea – Aun me encuentro un poco cansado, pero no me había sentido así de bien desde lo sucedido ese día. He recuperado fuerza y apetito y también las ganas de salir al exterior y hacer actividades como pintar y tocar.

Eso llenó de una alegría inmensa al Líder Jiang, porque significaba que las cosas estaban yendo por buen camino. Quizás lo estaba haciendo bien después de todo.

-Pero veo que no ha sido así para ti – dijo el Lan cuando quedó satisfecho con su trabajo, dejando el algodón usado en la cajita para luego tirarlo – parece que no has estado durmiendo estos días – terminó con tono serio mientras pasaba sus dedos por las oscuras ojeras.

-Estoy bien – se quejó Jiang Cheng, apartando las manos contrarias de su cara.

-Pensé que habíamos dejado de mentirnos – rebatió.

Dios, ese tono daba tanto miedo que podría haberse orinado encima. Nunca le había oído hablar así.

Aunque, quizás lo que le daba miedo no era el tono usado, que también, sino la implicación de las palabras pronunciadas, porque es cierto, desde que se sinceraron al inicio de su relación de amistad que luego desembocó en algo más hace ya tanto tiempo, ninguno trató más de ocultarle su estado al otro. Pero él no podía evitarlo, no podía decirle todo sin más.

-¿Por qué no te echas un rato? – preguntó sabiendo que era inútil, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo – no deben de ser ni las siete todavía

-No es necesario.

Su respuesta no le sorprendió y, viendo que no iba a conseguir que durmiera algo (al menos no pidiéndoselo amablemente), hizo la pregunta que llevaba flotando entre ellos desde que Lan Huan le abrió la puerta.

-¿No vas a decirme que te pasa?

-Ya te lo he dicho, ha sido un simple corte – intentó, sin éxito, dirigir la conversación a lo físico.

-No me refiero a tu bonita cara.

Y, de no ser por la tensión palpable que se arremolinaba entre ellos, Jiang Cheng se habría vuelto a sonrojar.

-No puedo decírtelo – dijo bajando la vista a la mesa, porque realmente no podía, una de las condiciones del pacto con Kiri era que no podía decírselo a nadie.

Lan Xichen pareció entender que de verdad no podía hablarle de eso y no insistió más, confiaba plenamente en él y sabía que tendría sus motivos para no compartirlos consigo. Si algo era el Primer Jade, eso era compresivo.

Así que se levantó cogiendo todas las cosas que había traído y se excusó, prometiendo que volvería en seguida. Cosa que hizo con una bandeja donde había un par de tazas y una tetera con agua hirviendo. Sirvió dos tés y se quedaron en un extraño silencio hasta que a Lan Huan le pareció que había llegado el momento de llevar a cabo su plan.

-Poco antes de que llegaras estaba ensayando con el guqin una nueva partitura en la que estoy trabajando ¿te gustaría escuchar cómo suena? Me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión – dijo con su característica sonrisa, a lo que Jiang Cheng asintió.

Con la respuesta afirmativa, se levantó y se dirigió a la esquina de la habitación donde descansaba su guqin y lo cogió, sacándolo de su funda para después volver y sentarse al lado de Sandu ShengShou.

Comenzó a tocar, sus dedos deslizándose por las cuerdas como si flotaran, era una melodía muy agradable y calmada, que trasmitía paz al corazón.

A Jiang Cheng le gustaba mucho, le recordaba a esas noches en las que tarareaba una melodía suave para hacer dormir a Jin Ling y cuando se dio cuenta de eso ya era demasiado tarde, porque cada vez le pesaban más los párpados, cayendo en la cuenta de que el tonto de su compañero de cultivo pensaba dormirle. Cuando quiso reaccionar ya no pudo, sin fuerzas para resistirse, cerró lentamente los ojos y se dejó caer sobe el hombro del Lan.

-Xichen… mal…dito – susurró, sintiéndose muy cansado de repente – eres un… mentiro… – pero no pudo terminar porque finalmente se había quedado dormido.

-Lo siento, Wanyin – dijo sobre su cabeza mientras seguía tocando para asegurarse de que durmiera durante algunas horas. Esa era una de las cunas del clan que se le solían tocar a los niños para ayudarles a dormir, aunque también funcionaba en adultos – pero necesitas descansar.

Cuando terminó de tocar la canción entera, puso a su guqin en el suelo y pasó uno de sus brazos por las rodillas de Jiang Cheng y el otro por sus hombros, levantándolo con cuidado a estilo nupcial y llevándolo a su cama. Lo tumbó en ella en una posición cómoda que no le dejara con dolor de cuello cuando despertara, le deshizo el moño y le arropó con la sábana que había a los pies de ella.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo observó, diciéndose mentalmente que debía copiar varias veces las reglas por mentirle, pero merecería la pena porque se nota mucho que no ha estado durmiendo ni comiendo bien. Puede que solo hallan pasado un par de días desde que se vieron, pero cuando despertaron juntos, Jiang Cheng tenía un buen aspecto y hoy supo que apenas habría dormido un par de horas esas dos noches.

Suspiró, es increíble que sea tan cabezota a la hora de cuidar a los demás, pero no lo haga consigo mismo. Ya se encargaría él de cuidarlo todo lo que pudiera, sería como una madre pesada yendo detrás de su hijo para que comiera.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento y el verle tan tranquilo durmiendo en su cama solo hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara. Aun no entendía cómo este hombre gruñón con un corazón tan enorme se había enamorado de una persona tan poco merecedora como lo era él.

Sabía que ese era un pensamiento autodestructivo, pero no podía evitar pensar así, porque si bien había días en los que apenas pensaba en todo lo sucedido, otros aun sufría muchísimo cuando los recuerdos del cuerpo de su antiguo hermano jurado siendo atravesado por su propia espada atravesaban su mente. A pesar de que ya no sentía esa oscuridad asfixiándolo continuamente, todavía quedaban tonos de gris, que, sabía, le acompañarían el resto de su vida.

Aun había días en los que lloraba hasta el agotamiento y el dolor en su pecho solo hacía que crecer, pero dentro de lo que cabe no le importa, porque era la única forma que tenía de sacar todo su dolor y culpa. Porque sabe que, a pesar de todo el apoyo que le está prestando Jiang Cheng, este es un camino que tiene que andar él solo.

Con todo esto había aprendido que hay heridas que jamás sanan y eso no tiene por qué ser necesariamente algo malo, pero si en vez de dejarla abierta quedaba una cicatriz que de vez en cuando sangraba, eso, tal vez, no dolía tanto como tenerla siempre en carne viva. Así se sentía él, sentía que nunca iba a librarse de todo lo que ha hecho, pero viendo al hombre dormido se dio cuenta con más claridad que nunca, que el pasado siempre nos persigue, no importa cuánto tratemos de huir de él, la cuestión es si dejas que te hunda o buscas ayuda para salir del pozo en el que te has caído sin saberlo.

Lan Xichen sabe que su herida siempre será una cicatriz sangrante, pero ya no le importa, porque ha encontrado todo lo que necesitaba para querer seguir luchando por su vida, ahora tiene a alguien especial y seguirá adelante por él hasta que él mismo encuentre su propia motivación que no dependa de otra persona, aunque esta continúe apoyándole.

Justo cuando estaba apartándole un mechón de la sien, oyó como alguien tocaba a su puerta para después abrirla.

Lan Qiren se quedó con la boca abierta mirando la escena, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua y Xichen supo que era mejor hablar fuera antes de que comenzara a gritar y despertara a Jiang Wanyin, así que se levantó y se dirigió a él con un dedo en los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

El Líder de Secta Lan mentiría si dijera que estaba preparado para mantener esa conversación, pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del mayor Lan, ambos se sentaron al lado de la mesa y el anfitrión decidió romper el silencio, porque sinceramente, tenía muchísimas preguntas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – fue lo primero que preguntó, pues desde que lo había visto con esas vendas no habían podido hablar. Justo la tarde anterior le dijo el médico que su sobrino ya podría hablar con normalidad pero que era mejor si descansaba también esa noche y así se aseguraba completamente que por la mañana su garganta y cuerdas vocales estuvieran perfectamente curadas.

-Me encuentro estupendamente tío, gracias por preguntar – respondió cortésmente mientras bebía un trago de su té caliente. Pero sabía que aquí no iba a terminar la cosa.

-¿Qué te pasó hace unos días? – inquirió agudizando la mirada.

-Como ya te explicó el doctor Xu, fue un ataque de tos acompañado de sangre – respondió, sin mentir, pero tampoco contando toda la verdad – pero ya estoy bien.

-No soy tonto Xichen – espetó molesto, estaba claro que se olía que ahí había algo más – sé que hay algo más que un simple ataque de tos.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, tío – dijo Lan Xichen después de soltar un suspiro. Por nada del mundo iba a hablarle de su enfermedad, ya era bastante malo que Jiang Wanyin lo supusiera y sufriera por eso, no quería que su tío también lo hiciera – pero te aseguro que me encuentro bien.

La Qiren bufó molesto, viendo que no iba a poder sonsacarle lo que ocultaba. Pero no se iba a rendir, aun había un tema del que quería hablar.

-¿Por qué está el Líder de Secta Jiang durmiendo en tu cama? – preguntó, haciendo que su sobrino se tensara y un ligero rubor comenzara a adornar sus mejillas, resaltando con su tono de piel pálido.

-Se encontraba agotado y le ofrecí mi ayuda – dijo desviando la mirada, dando otro sorbo de su té en un intento de calmarse.

-Últimamente viene mucho a los Recesos de la Nube ¿puedo saber por qué? – nada, que el hombre no se rendía con el tema y el pobre Zewu-Jun estaba a nada de salir corriendo de ahí, coger a Wanyin y no volver jamás.

-Uhm, sí – respondió – nos hemos hecho… amigos – a ver, técnicamente eso tampoco era mentira.

-¿Amigos? – preguntó dudoso – ¿tú y Sandu ShengShou? – inquirió arrugando el entrecejo – ¿Hablas en serio? Vuestras personalidades no podrían ser más distintas.

-Eso no es un inconveniente – comentó el Líder de Secta Lan sonriendo al pensar en su nánpéngyǒu – su compañía ha sido muy agradable estos meses y me está ayudando mucho a superar todo lo ocurrido.

Lan Qiren ya se estaba temiendo lo peor, sobre todo al ver esa sonrisa tonta en su cara.

-Xichen… – llamó con cuidado – ¿El Líder de Secta Jiang y tú están manteniendo una relación? – hizo esa pegunta a propósito, pues no había especificado si se refería a una relación romántica o a una de amistad como ya había dicho Lan Huan.

-Creo que eso solo nos compete a Jiang Wanyin y a mí – dijo con un tono suave pero serio. No quería decirle a su tío que eran pareja de cultivo, o no todavía al menos, porque solo llevaban una semana siéndolo y aún era demasiado nuevo todo esto para ellos, no se veía preparado para decírselo a nadie por el momento. Además, antes debía hablarlo con Wanyin y decidir si quieren hacerlo público, era algo que debían decidir ambos, no él solo. Espera con todo su ser que su tío lo comprenda.

-Xichen, eres el líder de Gusu Lan, creo que sí me compete saber si tienes una relación romántica con un hombre. Tu deber como líder es dar herederos y está claro que no los vas a tener con él – dijo perdiendo ese tono cauto que había mantenido antes, lo que hizo enfadar a Lan Huan.

-Mi deber como líder es liderar la secta, no procrear herederos – respondió mirándolo intensamente, con expresión totalmente seria y una voz muy firme – y Sizhui es completamente capaz de sustituirme cuando llegue el momento, estoy seguro de que será un gran líder – dicho esto se levantó y arregló las túnicas – ahora, con tu permiso, me retiro de nuevo a mi habitación – no esperando respuesta, hizo una reverencia y se marchó, dejando a un Lan Qiren con la boca abierta, pues aunque no le había confirmado nada, por el mensaje se podía deducir que Sandu ShengShou era más que un amigo

…..

Lo primero que Jiang Cheng sintió al despertar fue que estaba rodeado por un olor sumamente agradable a jazmín. Ese olor le traía mucha paz y seguridad, así que sintiéndose protegido, se hizo un ovillo y pegó aún más su nariz a la superficie blanda sobre la que se encontraba.

Estaba tan relajado que tardó varios minutos en procesar que esa no era su habitación, porque la suya olía a lotos, aroma que entraba durante el día por la ventana abierta y que permanecía también por la noche.

Alarmado, se incorporó de un movimiento, quedando en posición de ataque, cosa que no usaría porque descubrió para su horror que estaba en el Hanshi, específicamente en la cama del Hanshi. Y lo peor no era eso, sino la sonrisa de su dueño mirándole con una expresión divertida.

-¡Xichen! – exclamó en cuanto se recompuso - ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a dormirme!? – gritó. Estaba muy enfadado, más que nada porque se sentía herido en su orgullo.

-Porque lo necesitabas – respondió el contrario con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, como si Zidian no estuviera a punto de convertirse en látigo. Lan Xichen estaba viendo las chispas moradas por segunda vez ese día y empezaba a temer por su pobre habitación, pero no se arrepentía de nada, Jiang Wanyin necesitaba dormir y él podía ayudarlo.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres para decidir eso? – espetó aún hecho una furia, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Pues tu compañero de cultivo, creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a velar por tu bienestar – respondió aún con tranquilidad, dejando sobre la mesa el pincel, ya que estaba copiando las reglas por mentirle. Iba ya por la mitad de la segunda de las tres copias, tarea que abandonó para ponerse de pie y quedar a la altura del otro.

-No necesitaba dormir – dijo Jiang Cheng achinando los ojos, otorgándole una mirada que podría haber matado a cualquiera del susto.

-Sí lo necesitabas – respondió, porque él no se iba a dejar amedrantar por Sandu ShengShou, no lo hizo nunca y no iba a empezar ahora – ¿por qué no ves que necesitas dormir? Has estado cuidando de mí estos meses, pero no eres capaz de hacer eso mismo contigo.

-¿¡Y crees que yo no quiero dormir!? ¿¡Qué no quiero sentirme descansado!? – dijo soltando una risa amarga – ¡por supuesto que sí, pero no puedo hacerlo porque padezco de insomnio! – dijo sin pensar, callándose al instante, dándose cuenta de que le había dicho algo que solo sabían tres personas en el mundo, algo sumamente humillante para él. Apartó la mirada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiéndose sumamente vulnerable.

Ante esa declaración, Lan Xichen se quedó observándole con los ojos muy abiertos, esta vez sin decir nada. No conocía ese dato de Jiang Cheng, pero tenía mucho sentido si se ponía a pensarlo… las ojeras que siempre eran visibles en su cara (unos días más que otros, también había que decirlo), su carácter siempre malhumorado (que puede que sea así por su propia personalidad pero que sin duda la falta de sueño empeoraría), sus cambios bruscos de humor…

-Lo siento, no lo sabía – se disculpó sinceramente – debe de ser horrible – terminó acercándose los pasos que el otro había retrocedido.

Lan Xichen llevaba conociendo toda su vida al Líder de la Secta Jiang, pero no a esta persona que está ahora mismo frente a él. En estos meses de conocerse mutuamente se había dado cuenta que esa confianza que Jiang Cheng mostraba al mundo no era más que una simple fachada, porque el verdadero Jiang Cheng estaba lleno de inseguridades. Y ahora estaba teniendo uno de esos episodios en los que se estaba reprochando a sí mismo muchas cosas, y Lan Huan no necesitaba leer su mente para saberlo.

Le cogió de la mano, haciéndole saber sin palabras que no tenía por qué parecer Sandu ShengShou con él, que estaba enamorado de Jiang Cheng, no del temible Líder de la Secta Jiang.

Creyó que esa era la mejor forma de proceder, porque no quería empezar a hacerle preguntas y que se sintiera incómodo o se pusiera a la defensiva. Así le mostraba su apoyo, pero dejándole su espacio, que hablara cuando quisiera, sin sentirse presionado.

Y Jiang Cheng agradeció eso muchísimo, su presencia silenciosa le hizo volver a sentirse seguro, tal como lo estaba cuando despertó en la cama rodeado de su olor. Y fue ahí cuando se recordó la decisión que ya había tomado ese día cuando ambos se abrazaron después de su ataque de ansiedad y eso era que no tenía miedo de mostrarse débil delante de Xichen, no quería seguir con el muro que a veces él mismo seguía poniendo debido a sus inseguridades.

-Llevo teniendo insomnio desde que los Wen quemaron Muelle del Loto – explicó, mirando a sus manos entrelazadas porque aún no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a esos ojos caramelo – al principio pensé que solo era por el trauma, pero pasaron los años y nunca se me quitó. Meiling me dijo que se había vuelto crónico, sinceramente llevo tanto tiempo con él que me he acostumbrado en cierta forma. Va por épocas, algunos días o semanas si se alarga, me deja más o menos en paz y consigo dormir siete benditas horas, otros en cambio se vuelven insoportables, durmiendo apenas un par de horas cada noche y otros en cambio no duermo nada y solo caigo cuando mi cuerpo no puede más, desmayándose él solo de puro agotamiento, aunque desde que tengo a Meiling como mi médico personal se encarga de que eso no pase a base de medicamentos. El problema es que solo puedo tomarlos cuando llevo sin dormir prácticamente nada varios días y mi cuerpo ya se encuentra en el límite, porque estos son fuertes y si los tomara con regularidad podrían hacerme más mal que bien y afectar severamente a mi cuerpo. Es extraño, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que solo duermo bien cuando tú estás… – calló inmediatamente, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero Lan Xichen no soltó una de sus características risas esta vez, sino que estaba completamente serio.

-Entonces quédate a dormir aquí esta noche – dijo – yo también duermo mejor cuando tú estás a mi lado – completó mientras acariciaba su mano y le miraba a la cara, aunque el otro no se la devolviera.

Eso hizo acelerar aún más el corazón de Jiang Cheng. Una cosa fue dormir hace un par de días con él, pero porque el otro estaba débil y con fiebre, sin poder hablar encima. Los dos estaban muy cansados y se durmieron en seguida, pero si se quedaba hoy no iba a ser así, a él le costaría mucho dormir, ya no solo por su insomnio sino porque sería más consciente que la otra vez de que tenía a Xichen contra su cuerpo. Y eso le ponía muy nervioso y le daba miedo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea – respondió, recuperando su actitud recta de repente porque no quería mostrar los nervios que le habían empezado a recorrer por dentro al escuchar esa petición. Era su característica forma de protegerse contra el mundo, que, sin embargo, ya no servía de nada con el Primer Jade, porque Lan Huan hace mucho que aprendió a ver a través de su apariencia fría y no se contentaría con esa respuesta.

-Wanyin – llamó, haciendo que el otro por fin le mirase a los ojos – no tienes que aparentar ser fuerte todo el tiempo cuando estés conmigo. Yo… sé que es difícil que confíes en los demás, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras en mí. No tienes por qué forzarte a actuar seguro de ti mismo siempre, no al menos cuando estemos los dos solos. En estos momentos no somos líderes de secta, solo dos personas asustadas que se necesitan la una a la otra.

Y, de nuevo, ese Lan le había desarmado con unas pocas palabras, ¿Por qué este hombre veía tan bien a través de él? Nunca lo entendía.

Solo sabía que no quería seguir luchando, aparentando algo que en ese momento no sentía. Así que respiró hondo y se acercó a Zewu-Jun, pasando los brazos por su cintura y escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su hombro, dando y recibiendo un abrazo que no sabía que necesitaba, pero cuya calidez y olor a jazmín le dieron mucha paz.

Pero ese abrazo no solo hizo bien a Jiang Cheng, también a Lan Xichen. Esa conversación con su tío le había alterado y puesto nervioso, por lo que tenía miedo de que le diera otro ataque de tos y sangre fuerte o que le pasara algo peor, por eso intentó ocupar su mente copiando las reglas y de vez en cuando echar un vistazo a un durmiente Wanyin, pero solo ahora se había calmado completamente. Saber que ambos cuentan con la fuerza del otro es suficiente para no caer en las aguas turbulentas que amenazan con hundirlos hasta las profundidades.

…..

Como Jiang Cheng se había despertado al mediodía, después de ese momento íntimo, ambos fueron a comer y luego pasaron el resto del día como profesor y alumno. Lan Xichen se había ofrecido a enseñar a Jiang Cheng a tocar el guqin para que pudiese entonar esa melodía y ayudarle así a dormir. No caería dormido al instante como lo había hecho ese día porque debía tocar él mismo, pero le aseguró que si toca antes de dormir cuando no pueda hacerlo, le relajará y despejará su mente, sintiendo cansancio y haciendo que en cuanto se eche en la cama caiga dormido.

Al principio Jiang Cheng se había negado porque estaba seguro de que él no estaba hecho para tocar instrumentos musicales, lo suyo era más bien aquello que sirviera para descargar la ira, como la lucha. Pero finalmente había accedido debido a la insistencia del Lan.

Obviamente no aprendería a tocar un instrumento en una tarde, pero sí que había aprendido los primeros pasos, como saber colocar los dedos y qué nota musical corresponde a cada cuerda.

Cuando llegó la noche, todo el miedo que había sentido se esfumó. Lan Xichen le volvió a tocar la canción y él cayó dormido en segundos de nuevo, demostrando así el cansancio que aún tenía. Una noche más ambos durmieron abrazados y descansaron como necesitaban.

Cuando llegó la mañana, desayunaron y Jiang Cheng se despidió. Tocaba volver a Muelle del Loto, pero esta vez sin esa opresión en el pecho, teniendo la certeza de que todo estaba mejorando. Quizás, después de todo, esta vez sí que pueda existir un final feliz para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todas! ¡He vuelto!
> 
> Primero, decir que siento mucho no haber podido actualizar durante este mes y medio, pero como he comentado en mi perfil, he estado de exámenes y han sido dos meses muy duros, no tenía tiempo para nada que no fuera estudiar y cuando disponía de un hueco libre me encontraba muy cansada para escribir y lo que menos quería era forzarme a hacerlo y que la falta de ganas quedara plasmada en mis palabras. Por nada del mundo podría hacerle eso a mi fic, ni mucho menos a mis lectoras, porque creo que no os lo merecéis. Pero eso ha terminado porque por fin está aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y, de nuevo, lo siento mucho por la tardanza en actualizar.
> 
> Me gustaría decir que a partir de ahora voy a actualizar tan a menudo como antes, pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo, porque, aunque he terminado los exámenes de este primer cuatrimestre, el lunes empiezo el segundo y al estar en el último año de carrera tengo que realizar el TFG (Trabajo Fin de Grado), un trabajo de investigación, además del resto de asignaturas, por lo que no sé con qué frecuencia actualizaré. Lo único que puedo asegurar, como ya he mencionado otras veces antes, es que este fic lo voy a terminar, puede que tarde más tiempo del que me gustaría, pero no pienso dejarlo inconcluso, podéis estar tranquilas.
> 
> En este tiempo sin escribir me han surgido ideas para otras historias. Una de ellas es un fic Xicheng, que sinceramente no sé cuándo podré ponerme con él porque, como he comentado, últimamente no tengo nada de tiempo libre y no lo comenzaré a publicar hasta que ya lleve escritos unos pocos capítulos, porque mi prioridad ahora mismo es continuar con KIRI. El otro es un mini fic Xicheng de contenido +18, compuesto por tres capítulos, el primero de los cuales ya está terminado y el segundo en marcha. Hice una encuesta por twitter y salió que lo subiera entero, así que cuando esté terminado lo subiré. (Por cierto, podéis seguirme en mi cuenta fan de twitter si queréis participar en estas encuestas y estar al tanto de los avances en mis fics: https://twitter.com/__Nryan
> 
> Por último, y me voy callando ya que no veas el textaco que he puesto a lo tonto, daros las gracias infinitas por todo el apoyo que le estáis dando a este fic. A pesar de estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar han seguido llegando lectoras nuevas, leyendo, dando sus likes y dejando sus comentarios. En serio, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por todo, vuestras palaras me hacen un poquito más feliz la vida.
> 
> Eso es todo, no leemos en el capítulo 12 ^^


End file.
